Finding Belle
by Aerilon452
Summary: Gold is drawn to the hospital after he is released from the police station.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: K

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**FINDING BELLE:**

Gold was released, like he knew he would be. Emma couldn't keep him and she would be hard pressed to find a judge who would sentence him for anything. He was, after all, the great Rumpelstiltskin. No one could contain him. Walking along the street Gold stopped the chipped cup like a weight in his pocket. Something drew him in another direction. His bum leg carried him to the hospital just as Regina was leaving. The Madam Mayor was leaving from a back door. "Well now, this is interesting." He moved around the corner, away from the line of sight from Regina, the former Evil Queen.

Waiting for a few more minutes, until the car was gone, he walked across the street and to the back door. It was wedged open. Quite a surprise and a welcome one at that. He pushed the door open to see the lower ward with a nurse sitting behind a desk; a red rose resting on the desk. Regina's work. Gold hobbled inside, going over to the desk. The woman owed him, much like everyone in town, "Which one?" He asked.

The woman pointed to the room nearest the desk. Gold only sneered at her. If he had his former face then he would have inspired fear in her with only a glance. Reaching up to the window, his hand trembled. Some how he knew what he would find, yet he dreaded it. Taking a calming breath Gold pushed the window aside. It was her. He stumbled back, punched in the gut. Shock, guilt, anger, and pain all washed through him in a single wave. The bitch had lied to him in two lives. Quickly he went back to the small window and gazed upon the face, the woman he loved, but crushed.

In his heart, what was left of it, love for her bloomed anew like the red rose he had once given to her. She was alive and he would see her free. To do that, the curse would be lifted, and for the curse to be lifted Emma Swan would need help. Gold shuddered at the thought of helping Emma for free. People came to him, made deals, and he collected. Could he stand to do something for free? Looking back at Belle, Rumpelstiltskin knew he could. She was left in the dark all alone. Regina would pay for this.

Gold gave Belle a look he knew she would understand; he allowed the love for her to shine through. He wanted to get her out, to take her with him. Only, he couldn't. That would alert Regina. He would have to be crafty and even more devious this time if he was to save Belle. There was no concern the guards would stop him, people feared him. Reaching in, he tried to reach his hand to her. She in turn came to the door and took his hand. Belle, the only name he had for her, didn't speak. She just looked at him with sorrowful eyes; a silent plea to save her. He would and he would embarrass the Queen, the Mayor all at the same time. That would take careful planning.

He turned to leave but her hand tightened on his. Looking back to her, his heart shattered. Tears lingered in her eyes; still no words formed. Resting against the door, "I will get you out of here." He promised, he meant it. Belle was his. He loved her and no one was going to stop that. Once, he had lost her due to his own paranoia and foolishness. Now would be different.

"Don't leave me," She begged a silent plea for his help, for his power.

His powers gone, but the influence remained. First he would have to talk to Ms. Swan. "You will be with me again," He promised. Her hand loosened on his. She seemed appeased with this answer. Gold would move heaven and hell to make it so. Belle was his love. She dared to see a side of him those around him refused to see. He would have that back, would have her. Bringing her hand through the slot he kissed the back of her hand before letting go.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Belle said pulling her hand back in. Her voice was still a whisper. She knew who he was because she remembered everything. Regina, the Evil Queen, wanted it that way. "Hurry."

"I will," One last look and then he had to go. Just one last look. She backed away from the door, back over to the ledge where she sat looking back out the window. There was the urge to kick the door. Instead he closed the slot and walked back to the desk to stare at the nurse, "Not a word I was here." Gold warned and made the threat stick by setting his gun on the table. The nurse backed away nodding.

Once again he passed by her door, reaching out his fingers brushed the cold unyielding metal of the door keeping Belle from him. Her fate was partly his doing, he knew this. This time he would do everything in his power to make it right. Taking his hand from the door he brought his finger up to touch the tips to his lips. The memory came to him, so strong, he almost felt it. Her lips had been so soft, so sweet; he had never forgotten the feel of them. Belle had tasted like the first honeysuckle of spring. Gold would do anything to have that taste, see her smile, and listen to her laugh again.

Out on the street again Gold went back to the Police Station to have a word with Ms. Emma Swan. It would take a lot of convincing, a lot of patience, to get her to believe what he was telling her. He could do it and he would so anything for Belle. She needed him in this world in a way he wasn't there for her in their other life. The Fairy Tale world was their home and if they returned Rumpelstiltskin and Belle would do so together.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: Teen.

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**FINDING BELLE:**

Belle sat once again on the ledge with her knees pulled up against her chest. The look on his face had swelled and broken her heart all in one single moment. He looked so sad and so happy to see her. All she had ever wanted was to see him again and now she could if only she wasn't strapped in this room. Again she stared mindlessly out the window, a window she had considered breaking many times in a hope to attempt freedom. Now, she had more motivation. He was here, he had found her, and he had said that he would come back for her. Though, how long would she have to wait? Belle knew he was in this town. Waiting was going to kill her.

She got up and looked around the room. Her time in the Dark Castle had taught her to rely on herself. Belle gathered up the sheet from her bed and piece of metal from the bed frame. If she could then she would use the heavy metal to smash the glass. Belle would have to be extremely lucky not to get caught. Wrapping the sheet around one end Belle hefted the metal and took a swing at the window. It smashed against the glass with such force that she wasn't aware she had leaving behind a small spider web break. For a second she froze, fearful someone heard. No one came; like always.

Again she hefted the metal bar and struck the glass again. More spider webs appeared. Over and over she struck out until the glass busted enough for her to make a hole to crawl through. Belle dropped the bar, pausing to wrap some of the sheet around her hands. Then she started to pull at the broken shards until the hole was larger. In her haste she wasn't careful, a shard sliced her hand; blood spilled. She closed her hand, bringing it close to her chest continuing on. Belle had to be free.

Finally she had enough space to wiggle free to the ledge just beyond. Belle gingerly slipped through the opening trying not to get cut anymore. That effort was wasted; a jagged shard sliced open her shoulder when her shirt got caught. As she tugged Belle shifted wrong feeling the pain blossom on her shoulder. It didn't dissuade her; it only made her more determined to get free.

Out on the ledge Belle looked at her shoulder; the blood was dripping down her arm and a few drops spilled on the concrete ledge. Peering over, it was only a few feet to the ground. Belle crouched down and slid over the side dropping down to the asphalt of the parking lot. The ground was cold and the wind snapped at her arms making her cuts ache. She had to find him. Her eyes tracked down to the thin woven simple yarn bracelet she wore. It would look ordinary to others, but she knew better. Inside was a thin strand of enchanted gold that Rumpelstiltskin had made her. The gold, he spun it for her, was to protect her from any curse.

Belle shivered in the cold wind. She had to get off the street and fin Rumpelstiltskin. He had to be close by. Moving away from the hospital Belle moved from ally to ally and moved along several side streets. As she tried to search for him, she also wanted to avoid the Queen. It was the Queen who had kept her locked up here and there. Down another side street Belle saw a sign with Gold in the name. "Gold…. Spinning straw into gold," Belle muttered. This had to belong to him. It had to. If it didn't then she wouldn't know what else to do.

Belle moved from the side of the building mindful to look up and down the street making sure no one saw her. Tears were streaming down her face as exhaustion ate at her. The cut to her hand and to her shoulder was still bleeding. It might be deep. She had to stop. But she wouldn't stop until she found him. Pushing open the door, a bell jingled, and it startled her. Belle tripped over her own feet going to her knees.

"We're closed." A voice from the back called out.

"Help me…" Belle nearly fell over, put her hands out to brace herself. Pain jolted through her left hand. A yelp escaped her. Bringing her hand up to cradle Belle hunched over letting her tears fall.

Coming out from the back room Gold let his eyes fall on the shuddering form of a woman in his shop. "Belle?" He asked going to her. All other thought flew from his mind. She was her and he didn't know how or why. Kneeling down as best he could Gold put his hand out and touched her right shoulder; warm stickiness greeted his palm. Pulling back his hand he saw she was bleeding. "Oh Belle," Again he reached out to her trying to get her to look at him.

It was him. He was with her. Belle couldn't bear to lift her head lest her eyes betray her to some trick of the mind. "Is it really you?" Her words wavered. The feeling of his fingertips on her chin felt so familiar, a reminder of home.

"Look at me," Gold, the former Rumpelstiltskin, urged. "I need you to look at me." His heart was breaking by slow degrees all over again just by having her on the floor of his shop. Since being in this new life he had thought she was dead. He had thought that those who should have loved her turned her away; he included, and left her to suffer. Now, here she was, bleeding on his floor, coming to him.

Belle lifted her tear stained face looking upon the face she had seen a short while ago. Overcome with joy she draped her arms over his shoulders burying her face in the crook of his neck letting more of her tears fall. Gently his arms came around her rubbing small circles on her back. "I had to get out." She sobbed.

"I've got you now," he assured resting his cheek against the side of her head. Gold looked at his hand; her blood painted his fingers. After all he had seen, after all he had done; the sight of her blood made his stomach roll in aversion. "Let's get you to the back and clean your wounds."

Belle looked at him; the pain set in. She looked at her hand where the bloody sheet was wrapped. Just being in his arms, being held by him made her pain fade away, made her fear vanish. Others had seen him as a monster, a thing to only make deals with, but she saw him as a man who needed someone to believe in him. "I forgot I was hurt." She mumbled. He stood up, rising above her, but she stayed where she was looking at her hand and the blood.

"Come on dearie," Gold stood up trying not to lean on his cane. That wasn't who he was to her. He was Rumpelstiltskin; the deal maker. He was all powerful in her eyes. Now, in this world he was a man with a limp. Offering her his hand, Gold waited. Belle looked much like she had when she had dropped the cup and it chipped. He had once told her it had been only a cup, but that wasn't so. To him it was precious, worth more than silver or his namesake, Gold.

Belle looked up placing her uninjured hand in his. Using what little strength she had she stood up to face him, gazing up into his eyes. Somehow she missed the fierceness of his other eyes. Her feet hurt, her shoulder was stinging, and all the other cuts began to ache. "I forgot." She said again as his fingers traced one of the cuts on her cheek. Belle winced.

"Come," Keeping her hand in his Gold took her back to the back room. Belle sat on the work bench, slid over the edge like she used to do, and cradled her left hand against her chest. Gold pulled over a stool to sit on so he wouldn't put undo pressure on his bum leg. "Let me see." She offered her injured hand to him and he gently unwrapped the bandage to reveal the clean slice to her palm. There was a small shard of glass stuck in her hand. "I'm going to have to go get the first aide kit. Will you be ok sitting here?"

"Yes," She muttered keeping her eyes on him. If Belle closed her eyes fear gripped her whispering to her that he was disappear. She couldn't handle that, not after they way things ended between them the first time. Every since she had left the Dark Castle her life hadn't been what she wanted. With Rumpelstiltskin she had had a home; she had had someone to talk to. After leaving, no one would even look at her.

Gold stood from the stool trying in vain not to limp, but he failed. Without his powers he was an ordinary man with a limp. Yet another reason he clung to his powers. Yet another reason he had lashed out at her. He had tried to make her think that he was tired of her. Nothing had been further from the truth. Inside his heart, what he had left of one, screamed at him to take it all back, to let her in again. This time, in this world, he had a chance to make it right. That was all that mattered.

Coming back to her, Gold took her hand to remove the sliver of glass. Her delicate hand shook, fingers trembling, but she did not flinch at his touch and she never would. The glass slipped free bringing more blood. "This cut isn't too terrible." Gold put a bit of gauze over the wound and wrapped it with a small ace wrap.

"You don't have to do this." Belle said keeping her eyes on his hands, every move he made she wanted to watch.

"Yes, I do." Gold rolled his gaze up to Belle's noting the gratitude, the affection in her gaze. "This, what happened… I'm party to blame." He confessed. This curse, this world they were living in, was only because of the curse he had told the Evil Queen how to make work. Though, he had been locked away in a jail cell with nothing better to do. His Dark Castle was most likely beyond terrible and probably in shambles knowing the vindictive streak the Queen had.

"This never would have happened had I not kissed you." Belle admitted. After he cast her out of his home her heart still carried love for him. His name still lingered on her lips just as the kiss remained. It had kept her company on cold nights in the Queen's dungeon. Belle had gone home, but it was not the welcome she would have thought she would receive. Her father cast her out of her home. As she mad her way back to the Dark Castle the Queens carriage appeared again, this time her Black Knights had taken her prisoner.

Gold angled his head kissing Belle the way he had wanted to. "You mean that kiss?" He asked arching his right eye brow. Belle said nothing initiating the kiss again. Her lips were soft, softer than the reddest rose. She fit to him perfectly as she kissed him back. He brought his hands up to her shoulders, fingers grasping, and then she gasped in pain. Crimson dotted the fabric of her right shoulder; fresh blood was being spilled. He could kick himself for inflicting more pain on her. "I'm…"

"No, it's fine." Belle interrupted some of her fear and exhaustion flew out the window with just the touch of his lips. "It's not that bad." She tried to reason, but the pain was arguing with her, it was demanded to be attended to. Gingerly, his fingers probed the wound. He was being as gentle as he could. It reminded her of the way he would hold the tea cup she chipped the first morning she had been at the Dark Castle. He always held that cup with such care.

"I need to clean the wound, but…" Gold felt odd about asking her to remove the scrub shirt.

"I could wrap a towel around me, if you have one." Belle offered with a smile. She wanted him at ease.

"Uhh… I don't have a towel." Gold answered smirking at Belle, teasing her to see what she would do next.

"Oh, well then, we'll just have to make do." She teased back gathering up the edge of her shirt trying to pull it up, except her shoulder protested violently. Then his fingers were there; the pads rubbing over the skin of her side. He pushed the shirt up, careful to mind the gash in her right shoulder.

Rumpelstiltskin, the purveyor of deals, the maker of bargains now sat in the back of his shop with Belle up on his work bench allowing him to push the hem of her shirt up and off of her body. She was still such a beauty, even covered in dirt and grime. After this he was going to get her home and let her clean up.

"You know," She cleared he throat, "You broke the previsions of our deal." Belle stated, a playful tone dancing on the air between them.

"Oh did I?" He asked pulling the shirt all the way off only to hold it in front of her. Belle took it, tucking it under her arms. "And how did I do that dearie?" Gold asked trying for the voice he used to have, but not quite managing it.

"You sent me away," Belle pointed out, "You broke your own deal." She wasn't angry. How could she be? He, after all, was the man she loved. The man still perceived himself a monster where she someone who she wanted to love.

If he wasn't careful then the ice would set in his heart, it would rob him of the little love he had managed to unbury for her. He didn't want it to leave, "I can do that. They are my deals." Gold rationalized weakly. It had hurt him greatly to send her away, to say such things to her. Then, in the end, she had only offered him the truth.

"You said forever." Belle stated. "If we are ever to go home, I want to live you again." All alone, locked up, she had had so much time to think about everything that happened. There was a part to play by everyone in the makings of this curse. What she endured was only made so because she had kissed him, had pushed him to a place he was not ready to venture. Then when he lashed out she hadn't been angry or hurt. Some how she knew this would happen. It was why she had offered him the truth that had been in her heart instead the venom her mind wished to seek to injure him with.

Gold reached out his hands still coated in her blood to cup her face, "The Dark Castle will always be your home." He promised meaning it this time. There would be no dungeons for her, no fear, just what he could offer. Her hands came up, closing lightly around his wrists and a smile lit her face with happiness. The Queen would never take Belle from him again. "Now, let's see about this shoulder wound and then we'll get you home with me."

"I want to go home." Belle nodded feeling more tears come to her eyes. This time they were tears of joy. Rumpelstiltskin dropped his hands from her face to assess the damage to her shoulder. She looked at it, instantly wishing that she hadn't. Out of habit she winced. His hands fell away.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Gold asked seeing her wince out of the corner of his eye.

"No," Belle assured, "I just shouldn't have looked." The injuries always hurt more when they were looked at.

"Lucky for you this one isn't serious either. Just a bandage and you'll be fine." He set about cleaning the cut wither peroxide, adding antibiotic ointment, and covering it with a bandage. "Give me a moment to find you some shoes, and I'll take you home." Gold traced his finger tips down the side of her face, along her jaw.

Belle sat on the work bench rubbing at the back of her right hand as she listened to him moving things around. It gave her time to look around. The shelves were filled with trinkets, come of them she knew from her time in the Dark Castle. Her eyes spotted the sword that used to be mounted in front of his huge glass display case, then she saw the puppets and then the wooden vase she had once used for the rose he had given her. A smile danced over her lips at the memory. They had had some happy times being alone, being isolated in the mountains. Belle missed those times. She missed watching him spinning straw into gold, and she missed sitting on the table watching him drink his tea from the cup she had chipped.

Gold came back to see Belle with the lightest smile on her face. He, in turn smiled at her, "What are you looking at dear?" Coming to her, he sat once again on the swivel stool with a pair of wool lined leather slippers. It was the best he could do for now.

"I'm look at the vase. Is it the same one?" Belle asked reaching out for the shoes, but Rumpelstiltskin moved them out of her reach. On impulse she had opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, but then it became self evident. He slipped the right shoe on her foot and then the same with her right. The gesture warmed her heart. Before, at the Dark Castle he had this tender side towards him where she was concerned. He would sit and talk with her, joke with her, and he would tease her. Belle hoped that wouldn't change. In this world he seemed so different.

"Yes it is." Gold answered standing up. He took her hands, making sure to take her left hand with care, as he helped her down from his work bench. Reluctantly his hand grasped for the cane. It embarrassed him to have to use it in front of her.

Belle noticed his limp. "I never knew you…"

"Limped, hobbled…?" Gold added words for her. He wasn't angry. "Yes, dear I limp. Before I became the Dark One, I was injured in the Ogre Wars." Her right arm came around his waist offering him support. She barely had enough strength to keep herself upright, and yet she was trying to help him. His free arm encircled her waist in return offering her what strength he could.

"I'm sorry," She whispered kissing his cheek.

"Let's go home." Rumpelstiltskin felt some of his former self return just at the feel of her by his side. It was almost like the first night they had met and he had asked for her as payment. There had been no telling how Belle would have affected him. When he wasn't making deals, striking bargains, he was at the Dark Castle with her; alone. Those had been happier times.

Regina pulled into the driveway of her home feeling quite good about herself. Gold was in jail, which she knew wouldn't last long, but for now he was in one place. It pleased her to know that she had something that in the end would make him side with her. Belle. That girl was a weak point with Rumpel and she would exploit that to gain the greatest advantage.

Just as she had se foot outside her car, Regina's cell phone chirped alerting her to an incoming message. She had only left the office ten minutes ago. What could have gone wrong in that time? Pulling out her phone she read the simple message. If her son hadn't been watching her from the window, Regina would have thrown her phone and threw a fit. _The girl is gone._ Played over and over and over in her

He had warned her, multiple times, that he still had plenty of power. Still she had to learn the hard way. It never ended. Now, Regina was back at square one where God was concerned. This time she would have to plan carefully in getting the girl back. Belle would turn the tide of her silent war with Gold. If he possessed her, then he would be his former self. He wouldn't have to make deals with her again. _Damnit._ She mouthed. Taking a breath she calmed herself, brought her control around her like armor. To play against Gold, against Rumpelstiltskin, she would have to be more devious than he could ever be.

At his home, wrapped in his coat, Belle still walked with her arm around Rupelstiltskin's waist. It warmed her to know that he was more comfortable giving her affection. She needed it now. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his coat as they stepped inside his home. Like before at the Dark Castle, her heart kicked up in pace. She had lived with him for months. Why should it be so weird now? Soon her heart slowed, she was home where she belonged. On the drive the rest of her dread had fled from her body as he had held her hand the entire time. "How long before the Queen realizes I'm gone?"

Gold stopped, stepping away from Belle to close the doors with his heart sinking in his chest, "She probably already knows." Deep down, he dreaded the next meeting with Regina. The Mayor would know by now that Belle was gone. Soon she would be here. "None of that matters though." He turned to her, took her hand once again, "You're with me and I meant what I said, no one will hurt you again. And that includes me." Rather than deal with the stairs, Gold led Belle into the living room off the main entrance where an opulent leather couch waited. It was deep and soft with enough room that Belle could lie down to rest.

Belle asked nothing of where they were going or what they were going to do. For now her thoughts centered on lying down, possibly eating something. She hadn't realized how tired she would be after that escape. Why now? Was seeing him again all that she needed to attempt the escape? Apparently so. She was glad about it. Any more time in that place and she would have finally surrendered all hope of ever seeing him again. Belle loved him, had loved him even as she left his Castle when he broke their deal. She sat on the couch where a sign escaped her and sleep clawed at her. Suddenly he was there with her, sitting beside her with him arm around her shoulders urging her to lean against him. Belle wished to let go, to just sleep, and she did so. Resting her head on his shoulder she let her mind slip into the realm of dreams.

Rumpelstiltskin lightly rested his cheek on the top of Belle's head as she slipped into sleep. Without looking he brought the large wolf fur blanket over her to keep her warm. The blanket was large enough that it could drape over his lap and that warmth seeped into his tired body to lull him into sleep right along with her. This, having Belle with him again, was more than he thought he would ever have. She was the one woman who had truly made him happy. Belle was his happily ever after.

Night brought Belle out of her sleep to find herself alone, under a wolf fur blanket, and in the dark. In the hall candles burned giving her the illumination she used to know. It was certainly easier on the eyes after waking. Gathering the blanket around her Belle got up from the couch to search for Rumpelstiltskin. Down the hall she heard what sounded like the slicing of a blade. Following it she found him standing at the center island in his kitchen chopping up fruit. It was mostly apples. Red apples. At the sight of the food her stomach growled loudly alerting him to her presence.

Gold knew the moment Belle was in the doorway of his kitchen. He was tuned to her in a way he had never been tuned to his powers. Every step she took had his heart racing faster. He was eager for her to be watching him again. On days when they did nothing but talk as he spun at the wheel Belle would study him with a light smile on her rosy red lips. All too soon he became accustomed to her watching him. Now, he could indulge in it again. As she stood there watching him her stomach growled loudly, "I take it you're hungry."

"A little bit." Belle answered leaning against the door jam pulling the blanket tighter around her. She was still cold and now aches and pains had set in from her shoulder to her hand.

Stopping what he was doing Gold looked at her and felt everything else fade away, "At the top of the stairs is a wash room with a change of clothes. I should be finished soon. You can take a shower and relax."

Belle dropped the blanket to go to him. She kissed his cheek wrapping her arms around him again. The feeling of him against her grounded her, made her forget. "Thank you." She repeated it over and over in her mind. In turn his arms came around her. Lightly his lips touched her temple. Belle pulled back to offer him a small smile before she left the room and headed up the stairs.

At the stairs Belle ascended them slowly. Her feet still hurt after her long run to town. Each step was light, almost lighter than air because she didn't want to make too much noise. On the top of the landing Belle saw more candle light inside a large bathroom where a shower stood on one side of the room enclosed by opaque glass and a silver frame. Along the other side rested a deep basin tub. That called to her, begged her to lounge and rest. Belle shut the door, making sure to leave it open just a crack so she could try and listen to him down in the kitchen as she filled the tub with hot water. To her left on the counter rested a plain cotton t-shirt and a pair of black sleep pants. Picking up the shirt Belle lifted it to her nose and inhaled deeply. The scent, it belonged to him. Replacing the shirt on the counter she set about taking off the ripped scrub top, removing the bandage on her shoulder, the bandage on her hands, and then she slid off the grungy ripped scrub pants. Belle dropped both articles of clothing in the trash can.

The tub was finally full. Belle shut off the water and gently sank into the hot water feeling the aches starting to abate. If she wasn't careful then she might get so relaxed that she might fall asleep again. A few more minutes of relaxing, that would be it. Belle grabbed the cloth and soap to start cleaning off the grime from the room and the blood from her escape. The soap stung on her shoulder like tiny needles under the skin, but the germs would be killed and cleaned away. So she continued biting her bottom lip against the pain as not to make a sound.

Forty-five minutes later Belle came back down the stairs to see him once again on the couch with the fruit in front of them on the coffee table. The blanket was next to him as he sat back with his eyes closed. Belle took a moment to marvel at him. So much about him had changed. His hair was now straight where it had been crimped before. His eyes were chocolate brown, somehow harder than the amber of his other eyes, even the style of his clothes. Belle found she missed the way he used to dress, the way he looked before, even the way he spoke to her. Though, she could get used to this new version.

"I know you're watching me," He spoke opening his eyes. The candle glow seemed to bend around her and absorb into her skin. She was still so gorgeous even as she wore his black sleep pants tied low on her waist, and one of his plain while t-shirts with her dark hair curling in wet ringlets around her face. Sitting up gold grasped the red rose resting on the table, hidden by the food, and he held it up to offer it to her. Belle's smile widened bringing her to the couch beside him again. His heart swelled with all the love he had for her.

Belle accepted the rose, automatically bringing it up to her nose to inhale the fragrant scent. It was the same rose he had offered to her before. So much, all at once had tears gathering in her eyes again. They were tears of joy, "Oh, this is… perfect." Belle rested her left hand on his thigh.

Gold turned to her, seeing her tears, feeling the need to make them leave her eyes. Then she said this was perfect, and yet she still cried. "Belle?" He questioned with the doubt that he was truly happy.

"It's amazing and I'm happy." She answered clutching the rose in her fingers.

"But you're crying." Rumpelstiltskin pointed out using his index finger to wipe away a stray tear.

"Because I'm happy," Belle said.

"As long as you're happy," He added reaching for a slice of apple. Gold held it for her, teasing her to take a bite. Belle wiped away her tears to smirk at him. She leaned in for a bite, but he moved it back playfully. Settling back into the corner Gold let her try again, this time allowing her to take the apple slice from his fingers. He watched as she chewed it delicately. After she finished, Belle grasped one of the apple pieces. It seemed to him that she was going to tease him, to toy with him, but she didn't. He leaned up and nibbled on the juicy apple slice with Belle smiling at him. Time slipped by unnoticed to either of them as they ate and fed each other fruit. Gold had never known true contentment until this moment. Before he knew it they had devoured half the plate of food. Gold once again settled into the deep corner of the couch propping his bum leg on the edge, stretching out more. He was too full to even move.

Belle yawned; she was full and once again sleepy. She grabbed the blanket so she could slide right in between the back cushion of the couch and snuggle right into Rumpelstiltskin's side. There was no need to ask, Belle knew she would be welcome in his arm. Spreading the blanket out over them she pillowed her head on his chest and his arms came around her. Nothing on this earth or back in the fairy tale world would ever compare to the feel of him, the way he held her. Settling down, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin, Beauty and the Beast, let sleep claim them, allowed it to sweep them away into the dream world.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: Teen.

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**FINDING BELLE:**

Morning came with a thunderous pounding at his front door. Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes blinking back the fierce glow of the sun filtering through the windows. In sleep he had been so warm and Belle had been in his arms. Looking down, he saw dark brown ringlets peeking out form under the blanket. Belle, during the night, had pulled the blanket all the way over her head. Moving aside the blanket he saw her still deep in sleep, her face so peaceful, and her hand resting over his heart. Gently, as slowly as he could, he kissed the top of her head so she would not wake. And again the knocking sounded loudly at the door. This time Belle stirred. Her eye lids fluttered open it would have been better had she remained asleep, she needed her rest. "Morning," Gold smiled easily.

"Morning," Belle greeted in return trying not to move too much. She wanted nothing more that to curl back into his side with the blanket over them so they could fall back asleep. Then she heard the knocking at the door. Belle grumbled reluctantly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. The blanket pooled around her as she stretched her arms high above her head. Her wounded shoulder protesting greatly. The knocking started again. Belle got off the couch to go to the door.

"Belle, you don't…" he tried to call her back to the couch. Gold was going with the strategy; ignore them enough and they may just go away. Instead Belle was going to let them inside. Lightly growling Gold grabbed the handle of his cane to lever his tired body up off the couch to walk as best he could to the front door. The pain in his leg was always worse in the morning when he woke.

Belle ignored him on the couch as she padded on bare feet to the door. Grasping the knob she turned ad pulled open the door to see a pretty blond standing on the porch. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked angling her body in the open door.

Emma stood on Mr. Gold's porch waiting for him to answer. His car was parked out front, so she knew he was home. Then the door opened revealing a stunning brunette obviously fresh from sleep. The other woman's beauty didn't stop her from noticed the small cut to her cheek, the thin line of blood on her right shoulder. Emma arched her eye brow at the question. "I'm looking for Mr. Gold. Is he in?" She noticed the small look of confusion cross the girls face.

Belle almost turned, but didn't have to when she felt him arm slip around her waist. Instantly a smile danced on her lips. The confusion fell away, "Mr. Gold." She smirked. Belle should have known. Leaning into him she kissed his cheek, "I'll leave you to your business." She moved from the open door and reluctantly from his side. As it used to be at the Dark Castle, Belle knew she had to be away from him when he conducted his business. Moving into the living room again, she once again curled up on the couch, tucking the blanket around her, and staring at the rose lying on the table. Belle's smile widened.

Rumpelstiltskin let his arm fall away as Belle walked away from him suddenly drastically cold without her by his side. "Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you?" Gold asked slipping back into his mask that he wore for this world. Right now he didn't want to be dealing with Emma; he wanted to be back on the couch with Belle in his arms.

"Oh, you know, just checking to make sure nothing else was stolen or you've gone off and beaten someone else." Emma quipped peering over Gold's shoulder to see a chipped tea cup on a display pedestal. 'Odd trinket to have.' It was the same one he had been holding on to desperately yesterday while she watched him in the cell after the Mayor left. Emma hadn't paid much attention to it at the time.

"Busy day I take it? Do you want my alibi just in case?" Gold suggested shrugging. He leaned against the door wishing that he was in the living room where Belle was, wishing he was still lying down with her in his arms listening to every breath she took. The need to be with her was so strong that he focused on it rather then what Emma was saying.

"Sure, if you're willing," Emma looked back at him noting how he wasn't paying attention. He had his head tilted down and looking back in the direction of the other woman with a light smile on his face. "I take it you were here?"

Gold looked back at Emma, "All night, and no, I wasn't alone." He added feeling his features soften at just the mere mention of being with Belle all night. Nothing in his life had ever seemed more perfect than just holding her, feeling her against him. During the night he had woken several times to make sure that she was truly with him and she had been, right there lying under the blanket.

"Ok, well I still need to get you down to the station so you can sign release papers for the items I recovered for you." Emma had meant to get him to do that yesterday but she had been distracted from her half hour with Henry that she just let him go.

"Certainly," Gold consented. He did desire to have his possessions back, but they all paled in comparison to the beauty lying on his couch. "I'll be along this afternoon." He placed his hand on the door signaling to Emma that she should leave. She backed down a step of the porch with him shutting the door. Gold turned the lock. The action surprised him, but left it as it was. He just felt it had to be done. Belle's safety was all that mattered to him.

Belle tried not to hear what was going on between Rumpelstiltskin and the Sheriff, except she had heard that someone had stolen from him. Who would be crazy enough to steal from him? No one in their right mind, that was for sure. In all her time at the Dark Castle, the only people who had dare to come there were people looking to make deals with the devil. She looked down at the simple braided bracelet she wore thanking the gods that she hadn't taken it off. That one bit of yarn had saved her from the curse and allowed her to maintain who she was.

"That's how you survived with your memory?" The minute he saw the bit of braid he knew how she had been protected. One day he had been spinning at the wheel when she had come over to him to watch. She sat against the wall and just watched him. At first he couldn't help but to glance at her every now and then wondering what was fascinating her so much about him turning straw into gold. He had set to ask her when all she said, 'I like watching the wheel.' Had stopped him. It was the same answer he had given her. Then, as she watched on, he had spun a thin piece of enchanted gold and braided it for her with the warning for Belle to never take it off. This was her protecting when he wasn't around.

"You told me not to take it off," Belle answered rolling her gaze up to meet his. The sun was up, lighting the glass causing the colors to dance on the floor between them. She was starting to get tired again. It was as if she hadn't slept in years.

"So I did," Rumpelstiltskin nodded coming back to the couch to next to Belle. She sat up, brought the blanket around her and waited. He draped his arm around her desiring the warmth of her against him. The coldness that had existed within him, it was finally abating, leaving his heart. Deep within him the madness he had suffered in the dungeon of the Prince's castle seemed to flee from him. Rumpelstiltskin had only agreed to give the queen what she wanted because had nothing left to lose. He was locked up; the love of his life was dead, or so he had believed.

Belle felt the change in him. She angled her body to look into the eyes of the man she had never meant to fall in love with. Yet, here she sat, deeply in love with him and grateful that he didn't turn her away. "I don't blame you." Belle murmured trying to catch his gaze.

"Perhaps you should dear," Gold sighed. For the first time since coming here, he was tired. He wanted it all done. Regina, the town, everything. All he wanted, had ever wanted, was Belle returned to him. Now he had her. Why would he continue making Regina's life hell if he had what he wanted? Because, Madam Mayor, would come after him through Belle. His love was in the cross hairs.

"Why?" Belle asked skimming the back of her fingers down the side of his face just to get him to look at her. Every day in the Queen's dungeon Belle would have to live with the taunts that Rumpelstiltskin had forgotten about her, had moved on. The Queen delighted in tormenting her with news of her love's movements. Every day Belle would just stare at her, trying in vain to ignore her. The one hope she had was the braid around her wrist. It was all the proof she needed of his affection for her.

"I told the Queen how to make the Curse work." Gold looked away from Belle, pulled away from her, and stood up from the couch. "The Crowned Prince and Snow White managed to trap me when I came to collect payment. They locked me away in an enchanted cell that I couldn't even get out of. I had nothing left to lose." In that time and place he had lost everything the day he made the mistake of casting Belle out of the Dark Castle. She had been right; he had regretted it more than he would have ever guessed.

Belle should be angry; in fact she should be furious at him. Only she wasn't. Gracefully she rose from the couch and went to him. Digging her fingers into the fabric of his shirt she said, "We all had our parts to play in bring us to this point." He turned to her, shock lighting his brown eyes. "I played my part; I kissed you after she put the idea in my head. I tried to lift your curse when it wasn't the right time, when you weren't ready." Belle would never get over the look in his eyes after he realized what was happening. He looked like a raving lunatic screaming at the mirror. For a few moments he had terrified her down to the very core of her soul. She nearly regretted what she had done.

Once again he brought his free hand up to cup her face, "No, none of this falls on you. The queen took what I loved, so I took what she loved the most. I thought it a fair trade in my madness." Rumpelstiltskin, in madness, knew how to hurt the Queen. And now, he would have to do it again.

"You love me?" Belle asked ignoring everything else he had said. She didn't need to know, didn't need to hear the words, but she wanted to.

"I love you more than anything." Gold answered drawing his hand back to tangle in her thick mass of curls. "I would do anything to ensure your safety." That alone he vowed. It was a bargain he made with himself. He almost leaned into her; almost let his lips touch hers. Something held him back though. Belle stood in his living room, in his clothes, looking like she had never looked before and he was falling in love with her all over again.

Belle felt her heart beat faster. He had actually said he loved her. Sliding her hand up and over his shoulders, Belle kissed him much like she had on the fateful night when she lost everything. For a second he froze. She thought he was going to react much like he had last time. But he surprised her. His other arm wrapped around her waist bringing her in closer to him. Soon the kiss grew heated, passionate. She felt his tongue trace her lips, begging her to open to him. Belle did so, hungry for his kiss, eager to know the taste of him. His tongue swept into her mouth changing the kiss as he plundered her mouth with ruthless abandon. It excited her, drawing a moan to float between them.

Gold was becoming drunk from the taste of her. Belle was as fair, as light as the spring rain. She tasted of the sun, of the fresh spring mountain air. He could go on kissing her for a thousand years. He had to stop before it was too late. Gold knew Belle wasn't ready for this. Before he had the strength of will to stop her Belle pulled back breaking the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing harder, more ragged. He kissed her forehead gently whispering her name, "Belle."

Belle loved hearing her name fall from his lips. There was never a sweeter sound than that. He always said her name with a gentleness that belied is actions. "I'm…"

"Never say sorry for kissing me," Rumpelstiltskin yearned for more of her. Again he dropped a kiss to her forehead with her arms coming around his waist. "What say we go into town get you something to wear and then over to the diner for a bite of breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine…" Belle started to protest. She didn't want to go out and have the Queen see her.

"Belle, I can't keep you locked up here, despite what I might think is best." He smiled lightly to put her at ease. Truth of it was he wanted nothing more than to stay here and not leave, just being with her.

"What if she sees me? I don't know who anyone is supposed to be." Belle said. In her mind she had a vague sense of who she was supposed to be, of whom others were, but she knew none of them.

"I'll be with you. She wouldn't dare harm you." Gold hoped his certainty came across to her. Regina was being painted into a corner by slow degrees since the arrival of Emma Swan. He sensed the curse would be coming to an end and he could only hope that he and Belle survived it together. He stepped back from her, "Let me change and then we will be on our way."

Belle drifted back to the couch to wait for him. Her fingers kept tracing her lips over and over memorizing the feel of his kiss, the taste that invaded her senses. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs under her wanting him again. Belle thought she had an idea of what would be like with him. It would be hard and she would have had to work at it back then. Now, he touched her, offered her affection easily. He seemed to need to convince himself that she was really here with him. Belle could hardly believe it herself. Last night, sleeping in his long desired embrace had been the best. She had never thought to see him again.

Looking towards the stairs she heard him coming back down. He was dressed in a black suit, a crimson button up shirt, black vest, and matching tie, with a scarlet silk scarf under the collar of the coat he had worn yesterday. In his free hand he had a grey sweatshirt and a simple pair of slip on shoes for her to wear. Belle got off the couch to go to him before he was on the bottom step. She smiled up at him reaching out for the things he carried. Quickly she slipped on the shirt and shoes sort of eager to get out of the house now.

At the store Modern Fashions, Gold chatted with Lucinda behind the counter while Belle went through the store picking out clothes to wear. He kept his attention on the conversation he and Lucinda were having, but made sure to listen to every move Belle made. Rumpelstiltskin didn't want to run the risk of losing her. Not again, his sanity wouldn't survive it.

"What do you think of this?"

Gold turned to Belle and had to put his hand out on counter to steady himself. She stood before him wearing blue jeans, a pair of flat shoes in silver, with a sun golden camisole, and a blue button up shirt over it. She had over her left arm a simple suede jacket with fur lined cuffs and collar. "You look stunning dear." He answered finally able to form words. Belle smiled at him bringing even more light into his heart.

"Really?" She asked looking down at herself and then back at him. Belle noticed his smile.

"Absolutely," Gold confirmed. Looking to Lucinda he asked handing her one of his cards, "Will you be so kind as to pick out a few more things in the same style and have them sent to my house?"

"Of course Mr. Gold," Lucinda processed the transaction. "I should have the clothes by 3pm for you."

"Perfect dear, thank you." Gold too his card back and guided Belle out of the store so they could go to the diner.

Out on the street Belle slid her coat on blinking back the sun light. Her eyes had yet to adjust to the natural light after being in a dark room for years. But she would get used to it and she would be with him while she did so. The day seemed less cold than it had yesterday, but then again she had no coat and no shoes when she had broken the window to run for it. As they walked Belle made sure her hand brushed his every now and then. Beside her, Rumpelstiltskin grinned in a way she used to know.

Coming to the diner Gold opened the door for Belle to enter before him. As soon as he stepped inside everyone turned to look at them. It should have unnerved him to be stared at in such a way, but he was used to it. Belle wasn't. Her smile died instantly. Moving up beside her, Gold pointed to the back of the diner where a booth was free.

"Why are they staring at us?" Belle asked sliding into the booth with Gold sitting next to her. She was reluctant to have him away from her side. Lucky for her, he shared her feelings. Rumpelstiltskin seemed almost as reluctant to leave her alone as she was to be alone.

"They're not staring at you dear, they're staring me." Gold answered trying not to notice. He couldn't give them the satisfaction of letting them know he noticed. Word had reached the town of his actions against Mo French. There was no surprise that people would be wary of him; they always were. Except he couldn't be worried about that now, Belle was his main concern.

"They're staring at us." Belle pointed out locking gazes with a woman who had short black hair wearing a green sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Somehow she knew the woman as Snow White.

"Just ignore them," Gold skimmed his knuckled down the side of her face, "I do."

"I can't seem to." Belle replied roving her gaze over all the people staring at them. Almost instantly the people she looked at would look away from her. Vague memories surfaced as to why they would stare at her. She knew they were fake memories brought on by the Queen's curse. Belle was holding on to what she knew was real, she was holding on to her memories of them. Under the table, by his side, Belle too his hand giving her the stability she needed. The world would come down on her if she didn't.

"Belle," Gold brought their joined hands out from under the table to drop a light kiss to the back of hers. "It will be alright." He felt compelled to put her at ease when he saw the fear in her eyes. This place was strange to her. It was still strange to him.

"Hello ."

Gold looked up, keeping a hold of Belle's hand, to see the lovely an ever scantily clad Ruby waiting with her order book in hand. "Good morning Ruby." He smiled his usual wry smile that he used for the rest of the world. Beside him Belle tightened her hand in his.

"Your usual coffee and toast?" Ruby asked keeping her eyes on the brunette beside Gold. The girl looked familiar, only she couldn't place her.

"Yes and a cup of tea with a fresh bowl of fruit. Please." He added when Ruby smiled at him walking off to put the order in.

"What are we going to do today?" She was trying to do as he suggested; she was trying to ignore the people staring at her. It wasn't easy; their eyes bore holes into her tormenting her to look at them.

"We could go into the forest if you like. Spend the day away from the town." Gold would go anywhere to escape the eyes of the town. Since being released from the jail cell everyone had taken to staring at him when the past him by. It was beginning to irritate him and he was not a man to suffer irritation lightly.

"The forest?" Belle queried. "Are you sure, I mean…" She wouldn't bring up his limp but it worried her. When it had been just them, he had been strong. Now, this curse had taken something from him.

He smirked at her; she was worried about his leg. "I've been out there many times. Don't worry."

A little while later Belle was back out on the street at the side of Rumpelstiltskin. They were content, feeling alone in the world; at least they were until the Queen. Belle stopped, fear lancing through her. Gold stepped in front of her, to protect her, to send a message to the queen that he was not to be trifled with.

"Ah, Madam Mayor." Gold said greeting her with a fake smile; a show of civility for those who passed them on the street. "Did you need something, a deal made perhaps?" Beside him Belle hid her smile and Regina glared at her. Gold leaned foreword, putting most of his weight on his cane, acting nonchalant. Belle placed her hand in the center of his back allowing him to draw strength from her.

"Mr. Gold." Regina offered up a smile as fake as the one he was wearing. "And who is your charming friend?" She asked trying to keep up the ruse of ignorance. It wouldn't be wise to give the game away to those people passing by.

"Oh, I think you know dear." Gold hinted.

"She does know." Belle added stepping up beside Rumpelstiltskin. "She knows very well what she did to me." Anger was rising inside of her at the sight of the Queen standing there in the daylight after everything she had gone through. Days and nights she had stayed locked up only able to pace in the tiny room, only able to see the sky through bars in a tiny window. Belle had had years to be angry, to regret, and now she wanted some good old fashioned revenge. This feeling wasn't like her; it felt right though. "I promise to pay." She stood beside Rumpelstiltskin, who at first had started out as her captor but then turned into a man who she came to love; Belle took his hand, lacing their fingers together for the Queen to see, for everyone passing them by to see. At this moment the Queen had another enemy to worry about. She was going to make sure that this curse was broken and the Queen suffered.

"Well, there you have it," Gold smiled broadly on the inside tightening his grip on Belle's hand. She was speaking up, she was not backing down. It was brave. _Do the brave thing and bravery would follow._ Her phrase kept rattling around in my head. Taking a step closer Gold whispered in Regina's ear, "She remembers it all." He kept his hand in Belle's and together they walked off down the street leaving Regina where she was on the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: Teen.

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**FINDING BELLE:**

Gold watched Belle lying out stretched on the blanket in the middle of a clearing in the forest. The leaves fractured the bright sun raining down delicate shards of light on her. She was content to lay there, her eyes closed, her arms resting over her head. He was content to rest against the tree trunk watching her, a light smile playing at his lips. Gold realized he was doing that a lot; smiling. Belle alone could make him smile a real smile. For centuries he had smirked, sneered, grinned, but never had he smiled a real smile until her. Belle had given him a part of his soul back. She was the best thing about him. Seeing her made him touch on another memory from their world.

_The day was warm, bright, and sunny. It hurt his eyes, but the Dark Castle was insight. Against his wishes, his heart kicked up in beat. Belle would be there, he would see her again. It had been a few days since he had last been at home. Rumpelstiltskin had had deals to make and payment to collect. That had kept him away from home, away from her. Now he was back._

_Walking into the main hall he thought he would see her, but she wasn't there. Odd. Fear gripped him that she had taken his absence to leave, to break their deal. Going to the open window he looked out on his estate. A flash of orange caught his attention. It was Belle. She was still here and she was lying out in the sun._

_He ran out of the Dark Castle, out the large front doors and into the meadow contained within his high stone walls. There she was, lying on a blanket and she was in a flimsy orange skirt, tied over her waist falling to the side sowing off the pale skin of her left leg up to the knee. Rather than her simple blue bodice and white shirt, Belle wore a common white shirt unbuttoned enough to fall off her shoulders. She looked like an angel come down to earth, all she needed were wings._

_Belle had lost track of time lying out in the sun. She had gotten through all of her chores for the day and figured it would be nice to go outside. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't back and hadn't been at the castle for three days. She was bored. Being out in the sun, being in the fresh mountain air was what she had needed. Until she lost track of time when a shadow loomed over her. Opening her eyes, Belle saw Rumpelstiltskin standing over her with a strange expression on his face. "You're back." She said nervously at being caught._

"_What are you doing?" Rumpelstiltskin found that he asked that question more and more around Belle._

"_I finished all my chores. There was nothing else to do, so I came out here to lounge in the sun." Belle shrugged the shoulders of her shirt up and buttoned it. Slowly she rose from the ground waiting for him to say something._

"_You could have left. The gates are not that far away. Why didn't you?"_

"_Why would I leave?" Belle asked._

Gold's small smile widened as he remembered her lying on the blanket. "When I was gone for those three days, why did you not try to leave?" She had never answered his question. Belle had only smiled at him, gathered up the blanket, and gone back inside the castle to change and bring him his tea.

Belle opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him. "Because," It wasn't an answer, but it was the best she could do. She had thought about it. He hadn't been there, wouldn't have been able to stop her. Every time she had started to the door something stopped her. Fear choked her. Belle wanted to go home, to see her father, but she would miss seeing Rumpelstiltskin every day. He was a better man than people thought, than he thought of himself.

"That's not an answer," He playfully scolded changing his position crossing his ankles as he continued to stare at her.

Belle sat up to look at him. "I guess I didn't leave because I would miss seeing you everyday." She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The cut in her hand stung a little making her wince. She knew he noticed but said nothing about it. Even her shoulder protested. That wouldn't stop her from being out here with him, being out in the fresh air. She had spent far too many years locked up and away from him. Never again.

"I felt, feel, the same way." Gold confessed. Those three days away from her had been hard, harder than he thought they would be. For three months it had been only them, alone in his home.

"Quite the pair we are." She muttered. "The Queen rips us apart, causes a curse and we find each other in this world. Fate, took pity on us." Moving to him, she stretched out along his side resting her head on his chest, her ear right above his heart. The strong beat comforted her.

"Yes," Gold brought his arm around Belle dropping a light kiss to the top of her head. He could find contentment sitting here, being with her. "I was very impressed on how you dealt with her this morning." Pride flowed through him when Belle had taken his hand right there in front of Regina.

"Being held prisoner by her taught me the value of hate." Belle's voice became frigid. She draped her arm over his waist holding him tighter. All the mental scars she suffered at the hands of the Queen would be worse if she hadn't been reunited with Rumpelstiltskin. "I want to see her suffer for all that she has done." Belle continued. This wasn't like her. Before she had been kind, she had been gentle, and easy to trust. It was why she had trusted the uninvited advice the queen had given her on the side of the rode that day. That advice had toppled the delicate world she had built, had lived in with him, and Belle would never forgive Regina for that.

"This isn't like you," Gold pointed out. Though, all that she had said he had thought about many times. There had been a plan in place for him to hurt Regina's power base, but all that went right out the window the send he saw Belle on his floor in his shop. All that mattered to him was keeping her safe. Idly he rubbed his chin over her hair thinking of a new plan.

"I know, but I'm like this now because of her." Belle sat up staring into his eyes, "I want her to hurt the way I hurt inside. I want her to feel every ounce of pain I went through." Tears welled in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks. She would have thought she would have been done crying by now. That was all she did yesterday; cried. "I want revenge," Belle confessed letting the tears fall. Rumpelstiltskin was there to wipe them away. His touch as gentle as air, his thumbs rubbed under her eyes taking away the evidence of her tears.

"We'll get it together." He promised her. Seeing her cry, seeing her angry, it killed him inside. The Queen had taken a small part of Belle's innocence from her and he would make her pay dearly for that. "But we have to be smart about it. Plan carefully."

"I know." Belle answered.

"Do you know what you're asking?"

"Yes."

"If we do this, a part of you will be taken that you can't get back. You have to be cold, calculating, and cruel." Gold wanted, needed, her to understand what she was asking. It was alright for him to travel this path. He was a bad man and did bad things. But Belle was sweet, she was kind and innocent. Gold could never see her hurting anyone.

"I could do that, with your help."

"Belle, I would not see you like this." He kissed her gently. "Let me do this, let me hurt her. I have no moral qualms about doing so."

"Why are you trying to talk me out of this?" She accused. When she had been alone in that room Belle had promised herself that she would make the Queen pay, and today on the street she had made that promise again. It was what she wanted. "She destroyed my life…"

"She told me you were dead. Practically gloated about it," Gold confessed interrupting her with rage coloring his voice. With a single sentence his heart had broken beyond repair and all his hope had died. Nothing would have stopped him from going insane. Belle had made life better for him. In that single sentence the Queen had made him her enemy for all time.

"What?" Belle's heart fell. "She told me that you knew I was alive and you didn't care." All the lies, all the gloating came back to her and made the hate burn anew in her heart. The Queen was a plague on their world. She had to be stopped.

"Oh, Belle, I would have come for you the moment I realized she had you." Gold mentally berated himself for ever letting her go. "I was planning and planning on how to come to you, how to ask for you to forgive me." He admitted. Every way he had devised of showing himself to her again always ended with her screaming at him, cursing his name.

"Why didn't you?" Belle had been hoping beyond hope that he would come for her. That he would have come to her. Of course she could have always said his name to summon him, but she never did. She was scared he would have ignored her.

"I feared you would rage at me, as I rightly deserved, and curse my name sending me from your sight just I had done to you." That had been his greatest fear. Belle cupped his face like she had on that night.

"I wouldn't have turned you away." She answered. Every day she wished for him to come and save her after she had given up hope of ever saving herself.

Gold pulled her close, bringing her as close as he could. He had so much to make up for, so much to make right with Belle. Where was he to start? Holding her seemed good enough for now. "We'll get through this, I promise." Looking up at the leaves, at the shards of light, Gold made sure he never hurt her again.

Later that afternoon, just as Gold promised, he dropped by the police station to sign the release form for Sheriff Swan. He would have thought Belle would go home, but she stayed with him. Belle was probably wary to be on her own with the queen so close. Gold wouldn't risk her. So, Belle stayed by his side with her arm looped through his.

Emma sat up at her desk from where she had been lounging staring at the badge that had belonged to Graham. Gold and the woman she had seen this morning had come into the station walking arm in arm. It was odd to her. Why would someone around Emma's own age be with a man like Gold? He was double dealing, under handed, and had a short temper. Yet, the girl seemed content, happy even. "You actually came by." Emma was amazed.

"You still have my possessions." Gold pointed out, "Of course I would be here." He pulled out the chair for Belle offering her a seat while he finished the business with Emma. "So, what needs to be signed so I can have my things returned?"

"Just fill out these and all of your things are yours again." Emma looked at the brunette sitting next to Gold. "You know I didn't catch your name this morning." This morning she had been half asleep, tousled hair, and rumpled clothes. It had been clear to Emma that she and Gold had been sleeping together.

"I'm Belle," she offered her hand over the desk. "It's nice to meet Sheriff Swan." She waited and then withdrew her hand. The temperature dropped about a few degrees and I wasn't directed at her; the cold hard stare was all for the man beside of her.

"Belle, that's a nice name." Emma managed to plaster on a smile. Belle seemed nice enough. It bogged the mind as to why she was even with Gold. "So, what are you doing with Mr. Gold?"

"What?" Belle was taken aback by the question. She had never had to deal with it before.

"Is that really any of your business?" Gold accused. His tone had taken a hard edge to it. Even before, back in their world, he had gotten protective of Belle when anyone asked about her, when the Queen had asked about her. It made him nervous and defensive. He could tell she sensed this. Her hand came to rest on his left thigh.

Belle had a sense of this world, fake memories trying to take over. "He's the only one to care about me, to give me a life." She drew on the false memories rather than tell the sheriff that she was from a world where fairy tales lived and magic was part of daily life.

Emma had a knack for telling when people were speaking the truth, and the girl was telling the truth. Except, her answer didn't sit well with Emma. There was something more going on. Emma just knew it. "That was nice of him."

"I can be nice." Gold quipped. Beside him Belle smirked trying to hide a laugh.

Belle couldn't help but to chuckle. She remembered the first time he had actually been his version of nice. He had offered her a single red rose. It had surprised and delighted her to no end that he would offer. That single act seemed out of character for him, but she welcomed it. "He has a heart." She said to Emma. "You just have to know how to look."

"Thanks for the humble validation." Gold smirked signing at the bottom of the form. "Now, sheriff all that is done, when can I have my belongings back?"

"Tomorrow." Emma took the form and set it aside so it could be processed in the morning. She knew her answer would irritate Gold and it had.

"You've got to be kidding me," Gold gripped his cane realizing what Emma was doing. "Fantastic."

"Guess you'll have to find something to do until then." Emma muttered and Belle chocked on a sudden wave of laughter. Gold just rolled his eyes.

"Well, if I must, I must." Gold relented standing up with Belle rising by his side.

"Just thought you would want to know, Mo French, he's going to be out of the hospital tomorrow. Try not to beat him half to death again." Emma commented trying to make her tone casual.

"No promises." Gold said as he and Belle left. For a moment he thought she would ask who Mo was. Belle didn't utter a word, at least not yet. She would and he knew it. That was why Emma had mentioned it. They walked out to the street with Belle still not asking. Gold hoped that she would keep it up.

Belle had wanted to know what Sheriff Swan meant, but it wasn't her place. She knew that in this world Rumpelstiltskin, or Mr. Gold as he was called, had a sort of deal making business with all the people around. Instead she wanted to touch on happier memories while making new ones. She was free for now, safe from harm, and she was with the man she loved. Nothing could touch her so long as she was with Rumpelstiltskin. "You know what I'm thinking about?" Belle teased linking her arm with his.

"Do tell dearie," Gold slid on his sunglasses as they set off down the street to where his car was parked. His heart clenched out of all the memories she could have picked. They had had too few good memories. Maybe now, if Regina managed to keep her disastrous paws out of their live, would be able to make better memories.

"I was thinking about that rose you gave me," Belle hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "I was picturing the look on your face when you offered it. It was the best afternoon." She chuckled when he shrugged gently.

"I think the best afternoon was when I found you in the meadow wearing that plain white shirt and orange skirt." Gold remarked. He could see a slight flush jump to her cheeks before she buried her face in his coat trying to contain her laughter. "To me that was the best afternoon."

"You would think of that afternoon." Belle quickly kissed his cheek. Right now, to her, they were alone in the world. Nothing could touch them. "So, what else are we going to do?" There was no end to the day when she was with him.

"Whatever you want." Gold answered. He was content enough to just be with her again. It was all he had ever wanted; Belle. She was here, she was with him, and he would keep her safe. Taking his left arm from hers, he draped it over her shoulders and tangled his fingers in her hair. Belle in turn wrapped her arm around his waist dipping her hand in the pocket of his coat.

Night had fallen over the quiet little town of Storybrooke. Even though the air was chilly, people still walked along the main street, chatted idly with each other, or walked into Grandma's Diner for just a taste of home cooking. That was where Emma was heading. She was going to have diner with Mary Margaret and perhaps get the details on who Belle was. If she wanted, she could have asked Henry, but he would have told her who Belle was supposed to be in the Fairy Tale world and that didn't help her in this world.

Walking over to the table Emma sat down with a smile. "Hey, how was your day?" She asked her room mate as she snagged a fry off of Mary Margaret's plate.

"It was fine, Henry was good." Mary Margaret added knowing that was what Emma would ask next.

Emma's shoulders slumped, "I wasn't going to ask. Actually I want to know something else." Pulling out the picture she had gotten from the security camera Emma showed Mary Margaret. "I want to know who she is besides her name being Belle."

Mary Margaret looked at the photo, "That's Annabelle French, Mo's daughter. She hasn't been around for years. We just thought she left town after what happened between Gold and her father the first time."

"What did happen?" Emma asked stealing another fry.

"Annabelle used to work in Gold's pawn shop and then she would work weekends at his house, cleaning, cooking, and things like that. Then one night she comes in here, her cheek is bruised, her lip is bloodied too, and Gold see's her. That night he took her home with him. She had just turned twenty-one and her father lost his temper. Mo used to drink a lot and sometimes Annabelle would be caught by it. Gold was the only one who would help her."

"So, he had her living with him? Wow, no wonder they looked so cozy together."

"Everyone knew what was happening, but no one would say anything." Mary Margaret muttered.

"How did Gold get the limp?" Emma was getting drawn into the tale she was being told.

"Mo went to Gold's house to get Annabelle and he had a shotgun. He shot Gold and Annabelle just vanished. Neither of them were the same. Gold really loved her." Mary Margaret looked at the photo again.

"Uh huh…" Emma nibbled her bottom lip. "Today when they were in the station, they acted like nothing had happened."

"Well, they're probably trying to move on and start fresh."

"You are so optimistic sometimes." Emma commented smiling wryly. Mary Margaret just shook her head.

At Gold's house, up on the second floor, in his room Belle lay in bed with him, snuggled close to his side watching the flames dance in the hearth as the heat warmed them and kept the chill at bay. Covering them was the wolf fur blanket that they had slept under last night. Somehow having that with them made Belle feel safer. She didn't know why. When they had gotten home, he had told her she could go upstairs and sleep in his bed and he would sleep on the couch. Belle wouldn't have it. If she had to sleep alone she wouldn't sleep at all. She had given him a look of pained fear at being alone. He relented coming up the stairs with her.

Gold hadn't thought Belle would ask him to stay with her. Though, he should have known. She didn't want to be on her own even with him just down stairs. The dark, it terrified her, made her remember what had happened to her. She had gone across the hall to change while he remained to change as well. Sitting on the edge of the bed Gold kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned his vest and shirt after loosening his tie. Leaving them draped over the back of the chair Gold moved to the dresser, the pain in his leg finally making itself known. A small growl rumbled in his chest at having the limp back. The one thing he had loved about his powers; he didn't have to limp.

He was settled beneath the covers, beneath the wolf fur blanket that Belle loved, when she came back in the room. Gold sat up feeling his mouth fall open slightly. She wore a plain black camisole washing out what color she had to give her skin an alabaster look; living stone. Adorning her slender hips was a simple orange sarong with pale orange symbols painted on it. Her hair fell around her face framing her small smile. It reminded him of that summer day where she had been out in the meadow.

Belle tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she watched the way Rumpelstiltskin watched her. "What?" She could feel a blush creeping up to her cheeks. Gathering up some of the skirt in her hands she walked over to the bed. He moved aside the covers for her and Belle slipped beneath them, slipping next to him resting her head on his chest and her arm over his waist. He pulled the covers back over her and held her closely. Belle couldn't be happier.

Gold sighed deeply, contentment filling him with Belle in his arms. He wasn't the sort of man to believe in 'happy ending' but here he was, with her, having his version. She wasn't a dream, or a trick of the mind, Belle was real. Everything he had accused her father of were the same things he nightly condemned himself for as well. At the Dark Castle, Rumpelstiltskin had had her love, her trust, but the kiss had almost lifted his curse and he could let that happen at the time. He shut her out. He turned her away. Gold would never forgive himself for that. Gently, reverently, Gold kissed her forehead. She lay next to him so warm, so soft. He tried not to fall asleep. Rolling his gaze to the fire Rumpelstiltskin moved his fingers trying to get the flames to respond to him. For a moment the flames flickered and then nothing. A small trace of his magic was coming back to him. For years he had felt the block to his powers and now it was starting to weaken. All it would take is time.

The flames flickered in the hearth as Rumpelstiltskin tried to manipulate them with whatever power he still possessed. She saw them bend to his will for a second before denying him. "Why did you offer me the rose?" Belle asked keeping her gaze locked on the dancing swaying flames. The gesture had been sweet, out of the blue. At the time she hadn't thought he would think of something like that, even for her.

"I thought you could use a token of my appreciation." He answered rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. It was a gesture that he often used around Belle. He hadn't done it in years though. She had often perplexed him when they had talked. It made hum chuckle lightly when he recalled her tugging on the curtains he had nailed down. Belle had tugged on them so hard they ripped and she had fallen right into his arms. At that moment he should have known she would grow to be much more to him. Without a defense Belle had slipped into his heart and found a way to make him feel.

Belle looked at him with half of her body resting on top of him, "Was it really an old woman selling flowers?" The tip of her right index finger traced a thin, fine, scar on his left forearm. She had barely had any time to know him, to learn what he had done in his long life, that she was finding this, being in bed with him, all the more exciting. This time they had a chance to get things right. Belle could be with him with out his curse. She had the chance to know him as an ordinary man. That thrilled her best of all.

"No," Gold turned his head away. He stretched his arm out touching each finger to the tip of his thumb rapidly. "It was your young man, Gaston. I turned him into a rose before he was even done threatening me." He and Belle had been having a conversation, getting to know each other, and then had come Gaston. Rumpelstiltskin only reacted.

Belle sat up, the blanket pooling around her wait, "You did what?" Again, the lack of anger surprised her. The gesture had been so sweet and unexpected it was hard to muster the anger. Belle was only shocked. "You, turned Gaston into a rose?" Though, she could see him doing something like that with all the power he possessed. Some part of her was flattered that he even thought to make Gaston into something that would please her.

Gold shrugged, "I thought he was far more useful as that way actually." He answered looking at her. Disbelief colored her gaze; that was the only emotion he could discern. She wasn't angry at him, wasn't trying to leave him. Belle sighed and shook her head.

"He was, wasn't he?" Belle giggled conceding the point. She had never really cared for Gaston in the first place. It didn't mean that she liked what had happened to him. "Still what made you turn him into a rose? You could have just sent him away." She settled down again curling into his side. The flames were making her eyes tired.

"I don't take kindly to people pointing swords at me, and he had done so, twice." Gold answered trying to recapture the calm, the peace that had been around them before she had asked about the rose. "Why did your father choose him for you?" That had been bothering him. He could never figure out the motivations behind that match. Belle was better than Gaston.

"My father needed the military resources of Gaston's father, but he wouldn't commit them unless I married his son. My father agreed, still no aide came. It was why he sent word to you." Belle answered with a yawn. Rumpelstiltskin had been her saving grace from a life of boredom with Gaston. She hadn't realized it until well after her world had fallen apart. At least now she had time to make it right. Belle tried to continue to think, but sleep was persistent. It demanded that she close her eyes, to fall into the deep abyss and let dreams take her. Safe in the arms of Rumpelstiltskin, Belle was content in the knowledge that nothing would hurt her.

The small town of Storybrooke was asleep, all the shops, the diners, were closed except for one. Walking into the motorcycle shop Regina gained the attention of Gage, who in their world had been the betrothed of Rumpelstiltskin's precious Belle. In this world, Gage was married to Annabelle. "Hello Gage."

Gage turned and greeted the Mayor, "Good evening. You're out and about late. Finally ready to buy a motorcycle and complete your bad ass persona." He teased. The last six years he had been friends with Regina had been a saving grace. She had taken interest in him since Annabelle had vanished.

Regina laughed, "No, I came to tell you that your wife is back. Annabelle has been seen in town." She watched Gage's eyes narrow on her and then looked down at the silver band on his left ring finger.

Gage wasn't sure what this would mean. He had hoped that she would come home. His thumb rubbed over the band. When they had turned eighteen they had gotten married, mainly because of her father and she needed to get out of his house and then something happened, Annabelle had seen Gold. Their life had taken a drastic turn at that moment. Gage knew his marriage to her wasn't real, but it felt real to him and he wanted her back. "Is she with him?"

Regina put her hand on the glass counter, "Yes." This would certainly put a kink in Gold's reunion with Belle. She knew that to play this card would result in an unexpected counter move from Gold, but it was worth it to cause him some small measure of pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: Teen.

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**FINDING BELLE:**

Morning found Belle wrapped up safe and sound with Gold's arms around her. The fire had died out; leaving nothing but ash, yet the warmth remained. Draped across her waist was his arm keeping her close to him even as he still slept deeply. Slowly moving the blanket aside, Belle slipped from his hold. During the night Belle had changed position, turned away from the fire and he had turned with her. His head had rested on her shoulder, his hair tickling her skin, and his arm had been across her waist. It was the best way to wake up. She padded down stairs to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. While the water boiled Belle went to the front door to look out at the morning. A man ambled by with his dog and a tall man loitered across the street. He looked different, but she knew his face; Gaston. How had he reverted back to human form? Rumpelstiltskin was right. He was way better as a rose. Dread filled her making her stomach pitch and roll.

Rumpelstiltskin woke in bed alone, her scent clinging to the pillows, to the sheets, and to him. His fingers dug into the sheet where she had been fighting off the rest of the hold sleep had on him. Gold knew he should wake up and yet he was content to keep his eyes closed burying his face in her pillow. This was the second morning in a row that he woke with a smile on his face. It was all because of Belle, because he had her back in his life. Opening his eyes he noticed that she wasn't with him. Rising slowly, his right leg protesting as it always did, Gold got out of bed carefully and traipsed his way down the steps where he found Belle at the front door staring intently at something. Going to her side he stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, he too looked out the center of the window. "She had to go and play this card," He grumbled dropping a light kiss to Belle's shoulder. "That woman continues to annoy."

"How is this possible?" Belle asked leaning her head against his while keeping her eyes on Gaston. Again, the false memories rose to the surface, trying to take over her mind. With them all she could say was his name was Gage Burke and he repaired motorcycles. They had been together, but when she saw Gold all of that changed. "Why can't she just leave us alone?"

"Because she is full of poison," Gold answered. He had known that for years and accepted it because she gave him the leeway to do what he wanted. Now she was trying to take away the one person he had cared about since his son. Gold wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to fight for Belle like he hadn't before. Looking out the window again he knew he would have to do something about Gaston, Gage, again.

"It's too bad you can't turn him into a rose again." Belle teased partially.

"Yes, well," Gold kissed her cheek moving away from the door. "If I had my powers then we wouldn't be here." Belle followed him as he moved into the kitchen to get the pot of water off the stove. "If I had never…" Belle covered his mouth.

"Don't," She shook her head, "We've been over this. I was at fault, you were at fault. We played our parts and here we are. You and I could spend a thousand years trying to undo what we've done to each other and it will never be enough. We'll get though this." Belle had to believe it, had to try to remember that they would have each other. "I saw what you did with the flames last night, briefly." She dropped her hand reaching for the pot of water to make tea. Moving around the center island Belle fell back into the habit of her former life. The familiar act would help her.

Again, Gold rubbed his fore finger and thumb together, "Yes, it appears some of this curse is breaking down around me, around us." Idly his hand rubbed along the muscle of his right thigh. The pain was less, but still there. "I have you to thank for that?"

"What would it take for the rest of the curse to be lifted from you?" Belle asked. "How could you get your powers back?"

"What are you asking?" Gold leaned close to her, leveling his gaze with hers much as he had on that night.

"You heard me." She answered placing her hand over his heart. "I will do what I can to make you who you were to tip the scales away from the queen." More than being with him, Belle wanted to be back at the Dark Castle; she wanted to be home.

"You would give me your body in some slim chance that I could regain my former powers." Against his wishes, a small glimmer of hope sprouted within him at Belle's offer. If it was only possible.

"I would give you my love." Belle countered feeling like a fool for having ever suggested it. Shaking her head she turned from him going to the cabinet to retrieve two tea cups.

Gold went to her, his limp less noticeable, "Let me find another avenue to save us. I don't want you to feel obligated to offer this as a solution." He kissed her shoulder offering comfort. "There is a way out of every problem." Gold commented.

"Yeah, except in those times, people always come to you to make a deal," Belle countered sighing. She brought the cups out of the cupboard and went to prepare the tea. His eyes never left her. Belle could feel them as she moved around the kitchen. "Still, the offer stands."

"Belle, I would never ask that of you." Gold leaned against the counter watching her as Belle idly poured the water and set in the tea bags. "If I did, it would be cruel and selfish. I could never do that to you again." Yet, the hope remained that he would one day again be more powerful in his form of Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. Power was seductive that way. His powers were even more so.

"I know." Belle handed him the cup of tea just he way he liked it; just how she remembered to prepare it for him. Her time at the Dark castle seemed like a life time ago. A half remembered dream. Except she had that magical enchantment that protected her. As long as she wore it Belle would be safe.

The early afternoon found Belle and Gold in his shop cleaning up the blood that still stained the floor. With every drop she cleaned up Belle could feel every attempt she made to break the glass. She felt the way the shard had cut into her shoulder, the coldness of the pavement under her feet. Belle shook her head turning her thoughts to something else. With the last swipe of her rag, what little blood had been left behind was now wiped away as if it had never been there. On cue her shoulder began to throb. Belle slid aside the fabric of her shirt seeing the red angry wound healing. The jagged line would be with her for the rest of her life. It amazed her what she had gone through just to be with the man she loved. If Belle had to do it all over, she would go through it all again. He was her happily ever after.

"I got the back cleaned up." Gold came out to the front of the store where Belle sat. She was staring at the spot on the floor where her blood had been. Instantly he looked down at his hands almost seeing the stain of crimson still marring his flesh. He could still feel her blood on his hands. That was something he never wanted to have on him again. "Are you ok?"

Belle looked up at him dropping the dirt and blood soaked rag into the bucket of water. For a few minutes she felt as if she was back at the Dark Castle doing one of her many chores. She had needed that feeling more so than being with him. "I'm fine, just a little hungry." She mentioned standing up to take the bucket and rag into the back work room. Belle set the bucket under the work bench and then came back out to the main part of the store. "I figured I would walk down to Grandma's Diner and get a sandwich."

Gold felt his insides pitch and roll at the very mention of her walking alone in this town. "Sounds good, let me go with you." He offered not wanting to let her out of his sight. Regina was just waiting for a chance to hurt Belle again. Gold knew it. He could feel it.

Belle sighed knowing he wanted to look after her. "I can't be afraid to walk out the door on my own." She set her gaze level with his. "You can't protect me every second of every day. I need to know I can save myself like I did when I escaped." Reaching out to him she cupped his face. "I will be right down the street. Promise," Belle kissed him quickly.

Gold relented. How could he not? It was Belle he was talking to. If he could he would give her the world. Taking a quick kiss Gold pulled out some money, "Here, get me something too." He asked with a smile. The minute Belle stepped out the door his insides would twist in knots until she was back by his side. But Belle was right, she needed to do this. Some small amount of normalcy was called for. As much as he may wanted to, he couldn't keep her locked away.

"Ok." Belle smiled surprised when he gave in. She made a move to turn from him when Gold's fingers hooked in the belt loops of her jeans keeping her close. All she could do was smile at him. The man in front of her was something new she had never seen from him before. He was being playful, he was being kind. Gold smiled easily, offered kind words, and he easily reached out to her with no thought of what anyone would think. He would even kiss her when it suited him. This was the human face of the man she loved; the face she had seen just a flash of before. "I'll be back soon." Grabbing her coat Belle walked out the door and set off down the street.

On the sidewalk Belle let her gaze rove over the buildings, the people as the walked by, and everything. There was nothing in this town that was familiar to her. She knew things about this town, but none of it was true. The false memories were screaming at her to listen, to let them guide her. She tried to ignore them. Her name was Belle, she had made a bargain with Rumpelstiltskin, and she would keep her word. She had no concrete memory of being Annabelle.

At the diner she was about to step on to the walk when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Shrugging it off, Belle turned to see Gaston, "Don't touch me." She snarled backing away from him. If she had to she would run for it. Belle was fast enough, but Gaston was taller than her and had longer legs. How far could she get before he caught her?

"Annabelle, I only came to take you home." Gage spoke carefully. He couldn't let the anger he felt over knowing Gold was with his wife show in his tone. It would push her farther away.

"I have a home and it's not with you." Belle took a step back. Gaston was known to be stubborn. She was willing to bet the same held true for him here. "I don't know you." She said taking yet another step. There needed to be distance between them incase she had to run.

"With him?" Gage shouted. "You would rather be with a man who is the worst of the worst than with a man who loves you? He's a monster!" Gage accused.

"He's more of a man than you are." Belle fired back, her anger rising as the seconds slipped by. "You don't know him."

"Know him?" Gage stepped foreword. "I don't need to know _HIM_ to know he will leave you once he has what he wants." Gage knew Gold for the trickster he really was, the loan shark that preyed on the town. It enraged him to know his wife would choose Gold over him. "He is poison."

"That's what you may see, but not what I see." Belle took another step. Soon she would have to run for it. If she was lucky then she could get inside the diner before Gage could catch her. "I will ask you once to leave me alone. If not then I will call the Sheriff." Belle threatened.

Gage reached for her, wrapped his large hand around her wrist, "I won't let you go back to him." He tried to tug her close but Belle fought him.

"Let me go!" Belle shouted trying to twist free from him but Gage was strong and he held her effortlessly. She tugged harder, managing to get free, but Belle stumbled and went to the concrete; her head colliding with a raised section of sidewalk. Pain exploded in her temple and her shoulder screamed out in pain.

"Hey! What is your problem?"

Belle looked up to see a petite woman with short black hair stand in front of her. Then Sheriff Swan was there. Taking a moment, Belle waited for the pain in her head stop before she stood up. The petite woman crouched down and asked if she was ok. Belle answered, "I'm fine, I just tripped trying to get him to let go of me."

"Let me help you." Mary Margaret and Emma had come around the corner just in time to see Belle fall. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked again, offering her hand to help the other woman stand.

"I'm ok. Probably my skull took a good knock." Belle touched her fingers to her temple gingerly feeling blood. "Great, I can't seem to go one day without bleeding." She scoffed. Maybe she should have let Gold come with her. That was the coward's way out and Belle was no coward. No she could handle this and she could handle Gage.

"Mary Margaret, take her into the diner." Emma said. "Let me deal with this." Looking at the girl who had been with Gold, Emma offered her a small smile. "It's ok." She nodded when Belle mouthed the words thank you.

"This is none of your business." Gage growled. "That's my wife."

"Really?" Emma arched her left eyebrow, "She doesn't wear a ring and she seemed real intent on getting away from you."

"It's because of that bastard Gold." Gage pointed up the street in the direction of the Pawn Shop.

"Again, not so convinced. I saw them yesterday and treated her with nothing but a kind touch and offered her gentle words." It had actually surprised Emma to see Gold so gentle with anyone. He had always come off cold and cruel. Maybe Belle was the reason he had built up defenses.

Inside the diner Mary Margaret went to the counter to get a wet rag from Ruby. The scantily clad girl was about to ask what she needed it for but then saw Belle with a trickle of blood down the side of her face and Ruby just nodded handing over the rag. She went back to the table to sit across from her. "Here, you can use this to wipe away the blood."

"Thanks," Belle mumbled taking the rag from the woman. "I'm Belle."

"Mary Margaret." She introduced herself. "Can I ask what happened?"

"Gage seems to have this delusion that I am married to him." Belle found it insane. She had no memory of anything, of any life with him. All she remembered was Gold. Lifting the rag to her temple Belle hissed as the fibers touched the small gash. The cold water made the wound sting. Behind her the bell above the door jingled when Emma came through it and over to the table.

"What happened?" Emma asked studying the small cut to her left temple.

"He grabbed my arm; I wrenched free and lost my balance cracking my head against the sidewalk." Belle stated bringing the rag away from her head. She was happy to see that there wasn't a lot of blood on the white fabric.

"If you want I can take a statement and you…"

"No, please…"

"You can get a restraining order if you are feeling threatened." Emma suggested.

"Really? What good is it going to do when he is friends with the Mayor?" Belle asked getting up to look out the blinds to where Gage waited across the street. Regina was doing this and was probably somewhere close gloating about it.

"We can try," Emma reasoned. There were always ways around the power Regina held over this town. More than once she had come out a head of Regina and Emma hoped to continue that streak. "There are ways around her."

"No," Belle looked at Emma, "I'll find my own way."

Back at the shop Gold went over the invoices for a few items that had been recently delivered. Taking a moment to pull out his pocket watch he wondered what was keeping Belle. Gold was moving around the counter when the door opened allowing Belle and Sheriff Swan to enter. The bottom dropped out of his stomach. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Belle muttered setting the bag of food on the counter to her left.

"Really?" Gold scoffed. "The bruise starting to form on your forehead tells another story." He brushed his fingers down the side of her cheek.

"Let's just talk about it at home." Belle grabbed the bag of food and went into the back room. Her hand was shaking from where Gaston had grabbed her. The last time she had been grabbed in that manner, Rumpelstiltskin had been the one to be that rough. It had scared her then because she loved him so much. When Gaston had grabbed her it had made her angry, given her the urge to hurt him. Belle sat on the work bench in an effort to calm herself. Anger was clawing for her attention. She couldn't let it win.

Gold watched her sit on the work bench. Then he looked at Emma, "What happened?" He tried to keep his tone even ad failed miserably. It was Belle. She was more precious to him than anything.

"All I saw was the tall guy, Gage, grab her arm, she twisted free where stumbled back and fell." Emma looked over Gold's shoulder to see Belle. Her face was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. "I tried asking what had happened, but she wouldn't talk about it."

"And nor will she." Gold commented. He knew her enough to know that that would be the case. "You should know he was outside our house this morning." If was on record it would be one more bullet that he could use against Regina. The evil queen needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

"I can file a report about it if you want?" Emma offered. Though, she had the feeling that he wouldn't take her up on it.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you. I thought you should be aware all the same." Gold had made his play, small as it may be. He was in for the long haul against Regina now that he had someone to protect.

"If you could get her to file a report…" Emma tried again.

"Sheriff, she won't. I know that she won't." Gold said looking back at Belle. Seeing her like this had his heart breaking. They had just been reunited, only to have the Queen try and break them.

"Look, if you have any more trouble from him, let me know." Emma gave one last glance towards Belle. The other woman was now sitting up; wiping away the tears she shed. She was calming herself now.

"Thank you, again. I'll take it from here." Gold said keeping his tone light. He had no more use for the mask he used here; not since having Belle back. She wouldn't let him keep up the façade of nonchalance, of hardness. Belle would see right through it, she would just smile at him and wrinkle her nose shaking her head. That knowledge made his heart lighten.

"Ok, I tried." Emma left the Pawn Shop to head back to the diner where Mary Margaret and Ruby waited no doubt wanting details. They were always curious about what happened between her and Gold for the simple fact that no one dealt with him unless they were desperate. Seeing him with Belle, however, made Emma rethink her opinion of Gold, of the way he acted. He had been a man alone, a man hurting inside, but now had the chance to heal. Emma could see that every time he looked at Belle.

In the back room Belle took a few deep breaths to calm herself down while resting her hands in her lap. This day wasn't the worst of her life, that had been when she had been locked up by the Queen; condemned to spend her life away from a man she loved. Belle hadn't stayed locked up for so long to just let him take care of her once she was out. She had freed herself. It had taken courage, determination; it had taken bravery. Belle could rescue herself when she needed to. And yet she wanted nothing more than to let his arms hold her, to shelter her from the world until it all fell away.

"Belle?" Gold had tried to make his steps as light as he could, giving her time. The more time they spent together, the better he became. His limp was slowly fading away. It was all because of Belle. "Will you tell me what happened?" Gently he asked brushing a lock of her hair aside to see the scrape to her temple. Belle was the only living soul he could be gentle with, could be a man with. No one had touched his heart since he lost his son.

"I tripped." Belle said not looking at him. She felt so ridiculous now saying it out loud. The minute Gaston's name was mentioned Belle knew that Rumpelstiltskin would go after him. It was who he was and he was fiercely protective of her.

"But that's not all is it?" Gold asked tipping her chin up so her eyes locked with his. He was trying to be calm, to be the sort of man she could count on to comfort her and not seek revenge. It was hard to go against his nature. Belle was worth it.

"No." She answered. "If I tell you'll get mad and you'll go after him." Belle knew it. "You can't punish him for what she suggested he do." If he became injured because of her, Belle would be hurt as well. Too much pain had happened to them

"What are you asking?" Gold needed her to be sure. He would do what she asked as much as it pained him. Belle had to come first and all the plans he had were now in need of some serious restructuring.

"Don't hurt him, please." Belle leaned foreword resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I don't want anyone hurt because of me." Her fingers dug into the vest he was wearing pleading with him to leave the matter well alone. They had spent too many years hurting. Belle didn't want to waste the time they had together.

Gold wrapped his arm around her, "I give you my word that I won't harm a hair on his head. Don't fear for his safety," It cost him nothing to give Belle his word. For her he would do anything, make any bargain to ensure her safety.

"It's not his safety I fear for," Belle looked at Rumpelstiltskin, "I don't want you to go after him because he'll hurt you."

"I have my ways of staying safe in a fight." Gold assured her.

"Really?" Belle lifted her arm, pulling down her sleeve to show him the red marks from where Gage had grabbed her. "He's strong. In our world, Gaston took on three Ogres that had broken the walls. He barely broke a sweat. If you faced off against him there would be no way you could win."

"You assume I would fight fair." Gold pointed out. He was trying to get her to smile at anything. The fear he was seeing coming into her eyes made him nervous, made him uncertain as how to make her feel better. Taking her arm gently in his Gold kissed each red mark left on skin.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: Teen.

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**FINDING BELLE:**

In the middle of the night Gold paced, stopped and stared at Belle as she slept on under the blankets of his bed, before turning to pace again. He was trying to find a way around bedding Belle just to get his powers back. If he did so, then he would feel the gnawing guilt that came with his selfishness. Gold wanted to be restored to his former glory, to have his power back, but not at the expense of Belle and her virtue. What kind of man would he be if he just gave in? He loved her. He would lose his mind without her. Could he really take that part of her just to annoy the Queen? Before he could; in a heart beat. Now, he wasn't so sure. If only there was a way to make certain that whatever power he gained passed to Belle as well.

Belle lay flat on her stomach in bed, the covers down around her waist, her head was turned away as she faked being asleep. Rumpelstiltskin was pacing. He was worried and over thinking as he usually did. She could lie here, listen to him, or she could sit up and talk to him. The offer she had made to him that morning weighed heavily on his mind. Belle felt foolish for even daring to offer it now. Pushing the covers back Belle sat up and watched him. "Are you worried?"

"I'm concerned," Gold stopped, placing his hands on the footboard. "Every move we make closer together the Queen puts something else in our path. She is bound and determined to keep up apart." Gold moved his head side to side stretching the muscles in his neck making them crack.

Sliding to the end of the bed, Belle went to her knees threading her fingers through his hair, cupping the back of his head. "She can't keep this up forever." Her heart beat rapidly waiting for him to start talking again.

Leaning foreword he rested forehead against hers, "I'm running out of moves to make Belle." He was exhausted, growing weary with the Queen. Even though he was certain his power would remain; it was a fight to continue this war with her now that he had the single person in all the world that he wanted. Rumpelstiltskin had Belle; he had his love. What more could he want?

"Then let's restore your power." Belle suggested again. "You need to be at full strength." She wanted to hurt the Queen for all that had happened to her. The small edge of vengeance took root in her heart all those long years she had sat in her cell. Now, that she was here with him again that need faded into the love she once carried.

"Belle…" he didn't want her to offer this. In this world nothing worked out the way it was intended.

"You need this." She stated. "Let me help you."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, pleading with his eyes for her to let this go. Belle was nothing if not determined. "If we do this, then we do it my way." He had one way that might save them both; blood magic. Rumpelstiltskin could permanently tie his life force to Belle just to ensure that she would survive.

"What?" She felt him come to a decision of sorts. "Tell me."

"Blood magic," Gold closed his eyes and waited for her to recoil. Belle stayed near him, kept her hands on him. Opening his eyes Rumpelstiltskin met her gaze seeing agreement. "Are you sure?" He had to make sure she was clear on what she was agreeing to.

"Yes," Belle stayed where she was. In their world Blood Magic was often unpredictable and costly. It not only bound two people together but it also came with dire consequences. A blood bond would merge their souls, their life force; it would make them closer than anything ever could. She would share not only his love, but his long life as well. Was she prepared for that? Could she stay forever his? Yes, on both accounts. Belle wanted him, loved him more than anything. Her life walked side by side with him.

Gold had thought she would say no. He had counted on it in fact. Clearly he was underestimating her love for him like he had always done. She was willing to tie herself to him; to truly be his. Why did that terrify him? More than anything he didn't want to take away her innate goodness. "Am I really what you want?" She had been more then he ever thought he would have in his life. Belle had been a shining light in his dark life from the moment she accept his offer.

"More than anything," Belle answered seeing the first ray of dawn bleeding through the veil of night. They hadn't slept at all and now she was getting tired. "Can we sleep now?" She asked with a grin. In return he kissed her gently motioning for her to get back under the covers.

Gold flicked the light switch off and then fell into bed holding out his arm for Belle to snuggle into his side. Her head rested on his chest, the light fragrance of her hair surrounded him, lulling him into sleep. Gold would have to remember to wake in a few hours. There would be much that he would need for tonight. It would use up what power he had left but if it worked then he would be able to tap all of his former power from their world. That was assuming it worked.

"Stop thinking," Belle slurred letting sleep drag her down into the black abyss. The only thing keeping her awake were the wheels turning in Rumpelstiltskin's head. She could hear him thinking.

"Easier said than done I'm afraid," Gold muttered kissing the top of his beloved's head. Sometimes he thought having her here was some twisted dream that his mind delighted in tormenting him with. But she was truly here, truly in his arms. Belle was with him and she was more than he deserved at times. Still, he made the effort to shut his mind down for a few hours, to allow sleep to claim him. For a few hours he would just lie with her pretending that he was a normal man in love with an exceptional woman.

The late morning sun fell across his closed eyelids bringing him out of sleep. Gold sat up without Belle by his side. Then the scent of food wafted up the stairs and into the bedroom. She was down stairs making breakfast. Before he knew it, Gold was at the door without his cane. He wasn't limping. Though, he could guess that he would need it before he left the house.

Down in the kitchen Gold watched Belle move from counter to counter as she set out plates, filled glasses with juice, and poured two cups of tea. "Morning."

Belle had made sure to get up before him and come down to make breakfast. Rumplstiltskin had consented to her idea even though she knew he thought it wasn't a good idea. It showed he trusted her. That meant a lot to her. "Morning." She greeted. "I made breakfast; fresh fruit, eggs, bacon, and tea."

"I see." He inhaled deeply, all the scents mingling together. "Its smells wonderful." Taking slow steps to her, he wrapped his arms around her pulling Belle back against his chest. Gold buried his nose in her hair to inhale deeply again.

Belle rested her hands on his arms leaning into him. "What is it?"

"I don't want things to change with us." He answered. More than anything he wanted to keep her just as she was, just as innocent as she could be.

"But that's the point," Belle turned in his arms; "Relationships grow and change. We're meant to be together. I told you once that love is layered and I meant it. This is just another layer."

"Will I never win with you?" Gold teased. If he could spend eternity losing to Belle it would be a life well spent.

"Oh, you'll win… occasionally." Belle smirked at him trying to get him to lighten up. They were together; they had a plan to stay together. All was right with them for the morning.

"As long as I win," He kissed her slowly feeling the passion build with in him, with in her. Belle's fingers tangled in his hair anchoring his lips to hers. He wouldn't pull away, not this time. This morning he was going to enjoy the feel of her lips, the rose petal softness of them against his. The counter to his left was the right height. Gold ran his hands down her sides and to the back of her thighs. Not wanting to waste his new found strength, he picked her up placing her on the counter to his left.

Belle thought he was going to stop her, to push her away. This wasn't his way, but he was going along with it. She wanted to enjoy it for however long she could. Rumpelstiltskin picked her up setting her on the counter to their left. It put her at the right height to change the angle of the kiss. Tightening her grip slightly, Belle angled his head taking charge of the kiss. This time she ravished his mouth, letting his know just how much she wanted him. Rumpelstiltskin was her future.

Gold was losing himself to her, to the desire of her touch. Time had gone on around him before he had even noticed that his heart had grown cold, grown callus to other people. He hadn't known what he was missing until she was standing there in front of him, staring him down, truly unafraid of his power. That day he had met his match, had met the woman he would love for eternity.

Soon he grew dizzy, bespelled by the power of her ravenous hunger for him and the heated kiss they were sharing. Belle was devouring him, body and soul. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't care less. His fingers clenched the fabric of the simple orange sarong she had worn to bed again feeling the softness of it on his palms. She took her hands from his hair, pulled back and reached for the hem of his white cotton shirt. There, in her eyes, a question was being asked. He consented, letting her have this for now.

Belle pulled the shirt up and over his head dropping it to the counter behind her. His skin gleamed in the morning light, lightly tanned, perfectly human. She was in awe of him, truly mesmerized at the sight of his eyes gazing into hers. Belle placed her right hand over his hart feeling it beat. She felt life in him like she never had before. Drawing him back in for another kiss Belle gladly let breakfast fly out of her mind when she could have him, have his lips to feast from. She could spend eternity learning him, loving him. Right now, being able to hold him, to kiss him, was enough for her.

An hour later Belle came back down stairs wearing navy blue slacks, a light blue camisole top with a white button up dress shirt, and a pair of black boots. Her hair had been brushed back out of her face and secured with a comb. Again, she came to a dead stop seeing him. Gold wore a dark navy blue suit jacket, pants, and matching vest with a black shirt and royal purple tie. If she wasn't careful her mouth would drop open. Is attire for this world suited him but Belle missed how he used to dress. The devil on her shoulder whispered, _"You miss the leather pants he wore. The right leather pants."_ Belle blushed.

Gold noticed the blush, made him wonder what she was thinking. He tried not to hint that he had seen her blush. The smile refused to die away and he let it shine through, letting his eyes lock on her dressed in blue. Always in blue. It made her look so beautiful to him. While she had been getting dressed Gold had called a head to the diner making arrangements for Mary-Margaret, Ruby, and Emma to entertain Belle while he gathered what he needed for tonight. It had taken considerable maneuvering to get them to agree and in the end he even relented in owing the three women a favor down the road. No price would be too high to ensure Belle would be out of the clutches of the queen while he was away from her side.

"Where are we off to today?" Belle leaned against the wall with her thumbs tucked in the corners of her pockets.

"You are going to make friends." Gold leaned on his cane taking the first step towards her. "Three lovely ladies are going to be waiting for you at the diner."

"Did you pay them?" Belle arched her brow. She was only teasing, partly. He would do anything to make sure she wasn't alone. It touched her heart.

"No," Rumpelstiltskin splayed his hand over his heart dropping his jaw conveying shock in a playful manner.

"Hmm, just checking," She laughed. "Ok, I will go to the diner and make friends all day on one condition."

"What is it dearie?" Putting some of his weight on his cane he leaned into her, close enough to kiss.

"As soon as you're finished with whatever you have to do, you come and get me." Belle wasn't going to risk walking home. She couldn't even manage to walk to his shop without being waylaid by someone who insisted she was someone else.

"Is that all?" He asked. Belle closed that last inch sealing her lips to his. She leaned back and smiled at him playfully.

"Yes," she answered innocently wearing a wry smile. He leaned into her and kissed her as sweetly as she had him. Tonight she would get to be with him in the way she had long desired. Tonight, hopefully, his power would be restored and that would help them get home.

Out in the woods, on the porch of the cabin Gold stood and pushed open the door. This had been the very place in which he had nearly beaten Mo French to death, Belle's father. If he thought he should feel regret; he didn't. Taking each step with ease Gold went over to the mantle. He put his left hand under the ledge and with his right he hit the edge until the top part of the mantle popped free. There, in a hidden space, was the dagger he had used once to kill the Dark One before him. Written on the blade in calligraphy letters was his name, his real name. Holding this dagger made his skin crawl with revulsion. If he was going to bind Belle to his life force then he would need it. Magic lived within the blade. It transferred from their world to this one. This ancient magic could never be dispelled, never dulled.

An eerie feeling fell upon him; someone was watching him. Quickly, quietly, Gold crouched down and out of sight, dissolving into one of the shadows of the dark cabin until the feeling of being watched abated. The feeling didn't go away it only grew stronger. A few seconds later the door pushed open allowing Henry inside. Gold shook his head standing up. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Shouldn't you be with Belle?" Henry asked recalling the story in his book about Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

"What do you know about it?" Gold asked, realizing at the last second that he shouldn't have. The boy knew more than any young man should at his age. For an instant Gold thought of his own son, Bae. Picturing his son was like a knife through the heart.

"I know enough." Henry answered unafraid of Rumpelstiltskin standing before him. The stories in his book had lifted the curse from his eyes enough to see the truth of everyone in town, even Mr. Gold. The man was still a deal maker and a trickster.

In town Belle sat with Mary-Margaret, Emma, and occasionally Ruby would wonder over when she was in between tables and waiting on orders to be ready. At first she felt nervous sitting with them, then Mary-Margaret started talking and being friendly. Belle hadn't felt as nervous. It was nice having another person, a few women, to talk to. She hadn't realized who bad her people skills had gotten, except with Rumpelstiltskin. He would smile at her, tease her instantly calming her rattled nerves. To her, he was the easiest person in the world to talk to. It was others that made her nervous.

But an hour with them and she was laughing and smiling. She was even making jokes. It was a marvelous time. Belle hadn't even noticed the time when she saw it was almost three in the afternoon. Time had gone by so fast. "So, what's the plan for you tonight?" Ruby came over taking a break.

"Uhh, well…" Belle smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I've got a date." That was the hardest sentence to say. She couldn't very well come out and say that she and Gold were going to make love and weaken a curse.

"Then someone should do your hair." Ruby suggested. "I have these awesome blue extensions that would look great on you."

"Oh, honey, no… I couldn't"

"Yeah you could." Ruby laughed. "My shift is over at 5pm and after that we can go to my place.

"Ok," Belle relented. She wanted to look good for him tonight. Though, she knew no matter what she wore he would think she was the most beautiful creature on this earth. Feeling the need for some fresh air Belle excused herself and stepped outside.

The fresh air, the warmth, settled in her lungs infusing her with the coming spring. Belle looked up to the sky; spring was on its way. The warm breeze whispered around her singing song that she alone could hear. It was remnants from their world bleeding through, trying to gain a foothold. Her heart broke listening to the weeping, lamenting, melody that the wind carried to her. Idly her fingers went to the bracelet she wore. She had eagerly agreed to bind herself to Rumpelstiltskin, but could she really do that? Did she have enough bravery to see it through? If she backed out, he wouldn't be angry at her. Rumpelstiltskin would keep her just the way she was. He would be happy. 'No,' She thought. 'I can do this.'

"Well, I see you haven't wizened up and gone back to your husband."

Belle looked at Regina, the Evil Queen, as she stood on the sidewalk with her hands clasped in front of her. "To what husband are you referring? That fake one you created to fit this fictional world?" She asked turning to stare down the woman who had ruined her life.

"Aren't you afraid?" Regina asked. She knew she could intimidate anyone; except for Gold. That was starting to annoy her.

"Of you?" Belle scoffed. "Now why would I be afraid of miserable old crone like you?"

"Watch what tone you take with me." Regina warned.

"Really? Or you'll what?" Belle faked a shudder. "I'm not afraid of someone who takes their bad mood and selfishness out on the world. You're problem is that you feel slighted by everyone and you can't move on." She fisted her hands on her hips. "That's just pathetic and sad." It occurred to her that she should take care with what she was saying; that it could provoke the Queen. Belle didn't care.

"I warn you…" Regina stepped closer. "Be careful what you say next."

"You need to get a life and stop infecting others with your bile and poison…" Belle was stopped by Regina's fist connecting with her jaw. The taste of blood invaded her mouth. Facing Regina, Belle hit her back harder. Regina fell against the iron gate with blood blossoming on her lower lips.

Pain hummed in Regina's lower lip. The little princess had some strength to her. Moving away from the fence she swung again, catching Belle across the cheek. The blow didn't knock the other woman off her feet as Regina had intended. Instead Belle countered, landing a blow to her ribs and a jab to the right side of her jaw.

Belle wasn't going to back down. Regina had taken enough from her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emma coming down the walk way towards them. In that second she knew that she was going to end up back in a jail cell. Stepping back quickly, missing one the next punch thrown by Regina, Belle rubbed at her jaw.

Regina composed herself. "Sheriff Swan I want her arrested. She assaulted me."

"Actually, you hit her first. I saw you from inside the diner." Emma shook her head, "but I have to take you both in and fill out a report. All part of my job."

Back in the cabin Gold sat in the same chair he had occupied a few nights ago as he stared at Henry. The boy knew more than he should, and perhaps, some of that knowledge was his fault. Gold had maneuvered the book into Henry's hands and then made sure the boy found Emma. Swan would be the key to breaking the curse once and for all. Tonight, though, he and Belle would help to weaken it. "And what may I ask, brings you out here?"

"Nothing really," Henry shrugged. "I just felt like taking a walk." That was true for the most part. He had felt the need to venture out here. Something had pulled him, compelled him to come to the cabin.

"Well, it's a nice day." Gold stood up. "Try not to get lost." He warned standing up and then his cell phone rang. "This is Gold." Sheriff swan was on the other end and what she was telling him had his heart stopping. "I'll be right there." Closing the cell he put is in his pocket walking to the door. Gold looked back at Henry, "You should go home." And he was gone.

At the station Gold bypassed Emma, going to the cell where Belle was sitting on the cot, her knees drawn up against her chest. He hated being behind bars, being close to a cell, but he hated to see Belle in the cell even more. His left hand wrapped around the bar getting Belle's attentions. "What happened?"

Belle looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin standing there, worry in his eyes, "She started it." It was the truth, though, Belle would admit to egging her on just in the slightest. Getting up off the cot Belle went to him with the bars separating them.

"I have no doubt." Gold replied feeling the tension in him easing. He reached through the bars to stroke the small red blotch on her cheek. "But, Belle, what did you do?" He knew she didn't stand idly by and allow Regina to hit her. His Belle was stronger than she looked in body and soul.

Belle cleared her throat and smiled innocently, "I may… have called her a miserable old crone who takes her bad mood out on everyone." She averted her gaze, looking down at the floor. His index finger rested under her chin, tipping hr head back. There was a smile on his face.

"Only you, my love," To him, they were the only ones here. Gold laughed lightly when she smiled at him. "Sheriff Swan, if you would be so kind as to release her, we'll be on our way."

"Actually, I need to her sign a few things." Emma said, "And I would like to have a chat with her in private."

Gold looked out the window. The sun was fading, but it would be hours yet until the full moon rose in the sky. He looked back at Belle and she nodded. It would be the only way for her to get out of here. That would give him and Regina time to talk. "Be my guest." Gold stepped out of the way.

Belle stepped out of the cell walking past Rumpelstiltskin as she followed the Sheriff into the office. She didn't know exactly what they would be talking about. For some reason she had a feeling it wouldn't end well.

Gold waited until he heard the soft click of the door being closed before his let the icy chill of his displeasure bleed through and replace his normally composed features. "What did you think you were doing?" He let all the anger and fury into his voice. The first time he lost Belle had been because of his fear of losing his power. It was because of the Queen, and now she was trying to pry Belle from him again.

"Why Mr. Gold, are you angry?" Regina tried to appear smug, but the blind murderous rage she saw in his gaze was shaking her inside. The temperature even dropped by a few degrees in the cell as he stared at her. If looks could kill then Regina would be dead and she knew it.

"You will be silent… please." Gold ordered seeing her close her mouth with the distinct need to scream at him. There was no need to pretend anymore. "I will tell you this only once. Go after her again and everything you love will be mine. If you love anything that is." Rumpelstiltskin moved away from the bars keeping his cold hard stare centered on Regina. He wouldn't make the mistake of turning his back on her. "You can go after the whole damned town, I don't care. If you try and harm Belle in any way and I will make it my life's mission to see you suffer." Rumpelstiltskin vowed.

Inside the office with Sheriff Swan, Belle felt an icy chill spread through the station house. He was angry, practically furious. Yet, Belle knew that his rage wasn't for her. No, it was for Regina. Belle hadn't meant to make matters escalate, except they had. She had gotten so mad, so furious that Regina had the nerve to stand there looking so smug after knowing how she ruined their lives. Belle had just lost it.

"You can lodge a complaint and have an assault charge brought against her." Emma offered. Right now she would love nothing more than to see Regina knocked down a peg or two after every thing that had happened here in town.

"No, she'll find some way to get out of it." Belle wanted to turn, to look at him. She would be with him soon enough and she would have him all to her self when they got home. "I have my own way."

"As Sheriff, I should tell you that a report will be filed and it will be on record." Emma said lacing her fingers together on the desk resting over the file she had taken the time to write. "If you could sign this, then you're free to go."

"You're not putting me back in a cell?" Belle asked, "I did hit her back."

"I know that, I was there. She instigated the fight. Even though you swung back, Regina was at fault, at least that's how I saw it and I'm Sheriff." Emma gave her an easy smile.

"You don't have to do that," Belle signed her name.

"Yeah, I do." Emma nodded. "You don't deserve what Regina is doing to you."

"Thank you." Belle sighed feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, we're all done here."

Out of the office Belle went to Rumpelstiltskin and put her arms around him. She felt the ice fade from him to be replaced with warmth. His left arm draped over her shoulder steadying her. Belle angled her head asking, "Are you ready to go home?"

"More than ever?" Gold smiled and just to annoy the Queen he took Belle's lips in a light, sweet kiss letting her know just how happy he was. There was nothing he's rather do than kiss her lips, feel her smile, or listen to her laugh. The rose petal softness of Belle's lips never ceased to torture him with wanting more. Now, if all went according to plan, he could have her for eternity.

"Are you through?" Regina sniped.

Gold had to stop kissing Belle and that took considerable effort, "I think I've made my point." He smirked at the Queen. Rubbing it in just a little more he lovingly kissed Belle's forehead.

"Finally," Regina groaned rolling her eyes. She caught the attention of Emma, "You can let me out now."

"Oh, no I can't actually. I can hold you up to 24 hours without charging you with anything. As it is a public safety issue I feel obligated to do so." Emma tried not to smirk at the anger in Regina's eyes.

"I have a son…" Regina started to say.

"Henry will be fine. He can do well without you." Emma hadn't needed to point that out, but it gave her great satisfaction to do so. "So, sit tight, relax, you'll be out before you know it." Emma went to the coat rack and retrieved her worn red leather jacket getting ready to head out.

"You're leaving me here?" Regina asked grabbing the bars. If it wasn't beneath her then she would have shaken the bars.

"Yeah, I have to make my rounds."


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: Chapter rated M

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**FINDING BELLE:**

On the porch Belle stood with Rumpelstiltskin as he pushed open the door to his home, their home now. Inside candles were lit, rose petals were every where, and a light lamenting melody danced on the air. She took the first step inside feeling her heart race faster, her blood run hot. And then his hands were on her hips, his lips at her ear, "Go upstairs," He whispered. Belle licked her lips, they were suddenly dry. She did as he asked.

Gold followed Belle noticing the lack of a limp. It was her magic, the power of her love that was healing him. She floated up the stairs, a gentle swaying. Belle was so graceful. Then she stopped and looked at him with a delicate, teasing smile. "Go to the bedroom and change, then meet me on the third floor." Gold instructed. Fire lit in her eyes, fueled his desire for her.

Leaving her in their bedroom Gold walked up the second flight of stairs to a small circular veranda where he had everything set up. Taking a few minutes he changed from the suit he had been wearing to a pair of light weight navy blue cotton pants. He moved around the veranda making sure everything was set up. Along the railing were alternating red, gold, blue candles. Set up on the floor was an over stuffed pallet covered in gold and blue silk sheets with large opulent red pillows. Red roses, as well as petals, were scattered about. Resting on a silver tray were skin charcoal and four well chosen runes that would bind them together. During the hours they had been parted Gold had thought and thought of a symbol on which they could use and he had come up with nothing, until that moment. She agreed to bind herself to him with her blood mixing it with his. For that they would need a common mark and the ruins to conduct the magic. Rumpelstiltskin had never been more nervous about this in his whole life.

"This is gorgeous."

He turned her and felt his heart stop. Belle stood with her hair tumbling around her shoulders and her body clothed in a baby blue spaghetti strap night gown with a deep V in front and in the back. It made her seem to glow with an inner light. "Oh my…" Gold was speechless. The gossamer fabric whispered around her like a cloud of smoke playing around her ankles. He held out his hand to her wanting to feel her close to him.

Belle could feel a blush creeping up to her cheeks. He was staring at her like a wolf would a sheep, like he wanted to devour her. Soon enough, she hoped he would. His eyes ran over her body eating up every inch of her. Taking his hand, she allowed her body to remain loose as he pulled her to him, fit his lips to hers. She brought her arms over, over his shoulder, her fingers tangling in his hair. The fire inside of her leapt from her skin, into his, and back to hers.

Gold had to stop, had to pull back. He had to stop kissing her. The taste of her was so intoxicating. "Belle..." Gold rested his forehead to hers. "Wait, not yet…. We need to drag it out, to make it last." Putting his hands on her hips he stepped back enough to breathe, enough to steady himself. "Go sit down."

Belle settled on the pallet, falling into the comfort of the pillows, the sheets, feeling the silk caress her skin. Gold sat in front of her with a piece of paper in his hand as well as a piece of charcoal. "What's that?" She asked.

"This will bind us together; heart and soul." Showing her the paper Gold recited the runes he knew by heart, "Forever. Heart break. Love. Eternity. For this binding to work we will have to put these runes on each other as well as a blood mark." Gold explained seeing no fear or revulsion in her eyes; only determination. "Turn around." He kissed her quickly before she could. Gathering her hair up, Rumpelstiltskin put the auburn mass over her right shoulder bearing the soft skin of her back. Slowly, carefully, he drew the first rune on Belle. As if it was yesterday, Rumpelstiltskin could still see her as she stood in the gold gown before him agreeing to his bargain. She had been brave. She had been fearless as she was being now. He drew the second rune feeling the regret well up inside of him for the way he had acted. This was his chance to make it right. The third rune was painted and the fourth.

Belle tried to suck in each breath of air evenly. He was putting the magic runes on her, runes that told the story of their journey. Their life had been a rough road that was finally smoothing out. She felt him take the charcoal away from her skin before his lips touched her. Belle sucked in a sharp breath leaning her head back. His lips blazed a trail over the back of her neck. "Your turn," Gold growled sensually. Drawing away from her, Gold turned exposing his perfect back to her. Belle's hand shook for a second. She was really about to do this. Taking the paper Belle carefully and precisely copied the runes on him in the center of his back, right along the spine, right where he had drawn them on her. She finished them before she knew it and as he had done, Belle leaned in kissing his back all the way up to the back of his neck. He chuckled when she started to nibble.

Gold turned, going to his knees in front of her to her taking her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands slid over her thighs, bringing the fabric of her night gown up enough to free her legs so he could bring her in against him. He would have kissed her down into the pillows, would have given her as much pleasure as he could, but if he had done that then the runes would have smudged. Right now, in this moment, he kissed her, drank her down knowing that she tasted better than any wine. There was more to do, but he couldn't stop taking her mouth in a fierce kiss. They had the whole night together, the light of the full moon to charge the magic building inside of him. In the distance a wolf howl filled the night.

Belle broke the kiss, angling her head. He never stopped. Gold trailed his lips along her jaw and down to her pulse. She felt alive, charged with some building magic. It was all Rumpelstiltskin. He leaned back from her letting his dark brown eyes lock on hers. One more kisses, long and deep. They broke apart again, their breathing shaky, hard to manage. Belle made no move away from him. Rumpelstiltskin reached to the tray beside them for the silver dagger resting, waiting to be used. That blade made her shiver when she saw his name inscribed on it.

"I will try to make this painless." Gold said taking her left hand. "Blood is to be used for this." Belle only nodded. He couldn't bear to look into her eyes as he intentionally cut into her palm, just below her thumb. She never flinched or winced in pain as the dagger, infused with magic, carved a backwards R joined with a B in her delicate skin. This was them; it was how they would be bound together. Instantly the wound started to glow in a subtle amber hue. He almost took the blade to his own hand when she stopped him. No words were needed. Belle wanted to do this, needed to do it. The blade stung his skin with the magic pouring into him again. There, on his palm, was the same mark. She had done it and he was proud of her. Rumpelstiltskin took the blade from Belle's hand, setting it aside. "Now…"

"We join hands," Belle guessed. She held up her bloody hand wriggling her fingers. Gold joined his hand to hers where she felt more energy pour into her. "Now… what?" She asked her voice nothing more than a ragged gasp, though she shouldn't have. His free hand slid under the hem of her night gown. A moan escaped her lips. Two of his long nimble fingers slid inside of her; a wave of pleasure washed through her bringing about a louder moan. On instinct her hips moved with him. Heat broke out alone her skin, along her spine, and in the palm of her hand. Magic was powerful.

Gold wanted this to be as easy on her as it could be. In and out he moved his fingers getting her as slick as possible so she wouldn't be in more pain. The hand that gripped his tightened while her free hand traveled down the length of his chest, slipping beneath the band of his pants. "Temptress." He gasped and moaned. Her hand worked him up and down, gripping him. The first signs the spell was working was the tingling along his spine; the runes were becoming apart of him, apart of her.

Belle would need him soon, wanted him to complete the joining. She took her hand from him, draping it around her neck, "Now, I want you… now." He brought his hand out from between her legs bring her up and over him. Anticipation was the greatest of all, and Belle was tired of waiting. She wanted all he had to offer, everything that was him. There were so many sensations vying for her attention, but all she wanted to feel was him in side of her.

Rumpelstiltskin never thought he would ever know the touch of a woman again. Then Belle had come into his life and he started to feel things long dead. Now, his whole body fried out for her, to possess her. Angling his head, Gold kissed her bringing Belle up and over him. Slowly she sank down on him gasping into his mouth. More sensations started, a sensual fire was spreading out along the nerves. The runes on his back heated up. The mark on his hand seared him with magical heat. Belle took him into her body.

Her heart thundered in her chest with the feel of him entering her. Belle never thought she would be this close to him; he made her heart beat with love. Easing down more, Belle locked her gaze with his as his free arm wrapped around her waist. She had to stay still, to become accustomed to him. So many feelings to process, Belle was amazed her mind hadn't shut down. All she could feel was him; all she could love was him.

Everything was falling into place. Belle was joined to him heart and soul. The magic was building around them, inside of them, binding them. A gentle light started between their joined hands. The spell was working. "Belle…" He kissed her thundering pulse, "You can move." Gently her back straightened moving him inside of her. A deep moan rumbled in his chest. Again, she moved as slowly as before trying to find the right rhythm.

Belle rose up and down on him losing her mind to the pleasure, the humming magic around them. His arm never moved from her waist as she moved. This was her. It was her time to complete this joining, the binding. Belle found her rhythm; up and down. Over and over she rose and fell over him taking him into her just a little deeper every time. Her gaze never wavered from his. In his dark chocolate gaze a glow started turning his eyes to the amber they used to be. Her hand tightened on his with a knot loosening inside of her. Everything was building to a fever pitch. A blinding explosion of feeling was coming. Belle moved over him again with him rising to meet her.

All around him magic tingled along every nerve in his body. She was breaking this curse of a real world around him. His magic was coming back and so was his heart; Belle. He could feel her entwining around his soul. His breath was hers. His heart beat was hers. She was merging with him. Every day he lived and loved it would be for her. Gold had to hold on for a few more minutes. Belle was moving faster and faster making him lose his mind all the more. Tightening his arm on her waist, Gold took her down into the mound of pillows. He rocked into her taking control, giving her all he could. Gold took her other hand and pinned both of them above her head thrusting into her bringing them both over the edge. Her knees tightened on his hips while she gripped him with her inner muscles. Once more in thrust into her had him falling over into release with her. The magic that had built up around them dispersed to all of Storybrooke. It left them spent, breathing hard in each others arms.

Morning came upon the town of Storybrooke as gentle as the spring. Rays of delicate golden sun fell across Rumpelstiltskin's eyes pulling him from the exhausted sleep he had fallen into. Opening his eyes to the light of a new day had him smiling with memories of the night before. He took a deep breath feeling new power spread out from his heart, from his soul into his body. Every thing was as it should have been. Rumpelstiltskin was once more, only still wearing the mask of Mr. Gold. Beside him Belle still slumbered perfectly content and unaware of the new day. He watched her with all the love he could feel; true love was the greatest of all. Emblazoned on her back were the black runes which were now apart of her as they would be apart of him. If he wished he would stay here all day just admiring her.

Gently taking his arm from around her Gold leaned in setting his lips against the first rune that read _Forever_. He had no way of knowing what would happen to him when he made that deal with her. At the time Rumpelstiltskin hadn't been looking for love, hadn't wanted it, or needed it. The moment he brought her home something in him had changed. It all started with the chipped cup. _"It's only a cup."_ He had said and he had been wrong. After everything had happened, that cup was all he had of her other than the pain of a shattered heart. Now all of that was on the mend. She was with him, heart and soul. Belle shifted against him, her hair falling away from her face. The cut, the bruise, they were all gone. Even the gash on her shoulder and her hand were healed. Magic could do wonders but it came with a price. Gold wondered what price he would have to pay just having the love of his life back. Whatever it was he would pay it.

Belle wanted to resist waking up for as long as possible; she wanted to hold on to the dream. Last night had been the most magical night of her life; Rumpelstiltskin had made love to her and bound her to him. There were so many different feeling inside of her. One thing was for sure, she was more than she was before. No long able to resist, Belle opened her eyes. This morning she was seeing the world in a new way, with new eyes, and a new lease on life. He was with her, holding her, teasing her with his lips on her skin. "Mmmm, now that is the best way to wake up." Belle murmured.

"It is?" He asked lightly raking his teeth over the rune drawing a shudder from her. Rumpelstiltskin brought her under him again so he could look down into her face; see her eyes. They were a light amber which suited her. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time and falling in love all over again. He was so drawn in by her that she was able to catch him off guard. She hooked her foot over his thigh rolling them so she was no on top. Instantly his hands went to her hips and a smile played over his lips. "Enjoying yourself dearie?" Gold teased.

Belle straddled his waist smirking at him. "Yes, I am." She answered but her eyes were not on him, they were staring at the mark on her palm. "Lapis and Gold." The R and the B were of a mixed glittering gold and a light blue lapis. She ran her finger over it expecting to feel the slight rise of a brand, but it wasn't. It was her skin.

Gold took her hand to kiss the mark. "Does this… all of this… make you happy?" He knew his heart had never truly beat before having her back in his life. Gold had been dead inside, a pale shadow of a person hiding behind a mask. He may have gotten out of bed, he may have been eating food, working; but inside he felt nothing but anger and that was taking its toll on him. All of that just went away once Belle was in his arms again. She was now apart of his life, his heart.

"Yes," Belle answered without faltering. This was the life she wanted, the life that was meant to be hers. Gold sat up wrapping his arms around her, resting his temple over her heart. Belle tangled her hands in his hair holding him close. She could see, painted on his spine, were the runes; their life. Lightly Belle traced the one that meant _Forever._ The black kohl didn't even smudge. Belle rubbed at it again. It wasn't coming off.

"What are you doing?" Gold moved back stopping Belle from rubbing at runes.

"They aren't coming off." Belle said, "Why aren't they coming off?"

"The magic we created last night through our binding caused the marks to transfer permanently to our skin." He ran his hands up and down her sides. "It's our story." For just a second he was afraid she would want to undue all they had done. That alone would kill him.

"Was it supposed to happen?" She was trying to make all of this fit in her mind.

"Yes," Gold closed his eyes.

"I'm proud to wear it." Belle tipped his chin up so she could look him in the eyes. "It's the story of us." Running the tip of her index finger along his jaw, Belle angled her head and kissed him. His hands slipped over the bare skin of her back and up to cup the back of her head tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Wait, wait…" He stopped kissing her. It took great effort to stop, "We have all the time in the world now." With a flourish he tapped into his power creating a necklace; a small ornate jeweled rose on a gold chain. Rumpelstiltskin secured the thin chain around Belle's neck. "Now that felt good." He laughed and it turned in a satisfied sigh. The flow of magic through his veins was a very welcomed feeling. It had been too long.

"Will you teach me?" Belle marvel at the necklace he had given her. She had all the time in the world to learn everything he knew.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know." Rumpelstiltskin answered threading his fingers in her hair to pull her back down for a kiss.

In town at the apartment, Emma rolled over in her bed to see Henry still asleep on the couch. Last night she had gone to the Mayors home to get him after trying to explain that he had to put her in a jail cell and leave her in there all night. Emma thought Henry would be upset but he hadn't been. He had actually said the cell was a good place for the Evil Queen. She had let it go as deep down she was satisfied leaving Regina where she was. It was time the mayor got a taste of what she had done to others.

She sat up and stretched when Mary-Margaret brought her over a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Emma took that first sip savoring the sharp jolt of the beloved caffeine to her system helping to kick start her brain so she could at least function. Before lunch hit she would have had two more cups.

"What did you tell Henry?" Mary-Margaret asked sitting on the edge of Emma's bed watching her friend take the first sip of coffee.

"He took it surprisingly well that I put his mother in jail." Emma took another slow sip of coffee.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He even went on to say that he figured out who Mr. Gold is in Fairy Tale Land. Apparently he's Rumpelstiltskin." Emma answered looking over at Henry. He still slept on with the blankets drawn up over his shoulder, his face half buried in the pillow. The sight made her smile.

"I could actually see Mr. Gold being Rumpelstiltskin. Though, where does Annabelle fit in, in all of this?" Mary-Margaret felt that there was something gnawing at her memory; something trying to come foreword but still restrained.

"Henry thinks she's Belle, straight out of Beauty and the Beast." Emma cradled her cup of coffee and yawned. It was so tempting for her to just lie down and go back to sleep, but there was so much for her to do today. One of them was letting the Mayor out of jail. Emma groaned lying back down against her pillows.

"What's the matter?" Mary-Margaret asked her, though she had a feeling she already knew. Currently, locked in the only jail cell was Regina and she was problem hopping mad at having been left in there all night.

"I get to let the monster out of the cage today." Emma groaned again. She looked over at the clock where the blazing red numbers gave the time. "But, I don't have to let her out for a few more hours. She can stay in the full 24hrs."

"Emma, that's mean." It didn't stop Mary-Margaret from chuckling though.

"So…" Emma smirked.

Sunday afternoon in the small town of Storybrooke was full of activity and most of it was at Grandma's Diner. Emma and Henry sat at the counter top eating breakfast while Ruby and Mary-Margaret talked. Granny was ringing up the bills as more of thee towns people wondered in for hot coffee and good food. No one paid attention to the jingle of the bell as the door opened. But all conversation ceased when two people walked in; Mr. Gold and Belle.

Like everyone else, Emma's eyes were drawn to the pair who had just walked in. Belle had her hair down around her shoulders wearing an open white button up shirt with a sun gold camisole underneath it, a pair of jeans and simple silver shoes. The attire accented her features casting her as opposite to Mr. Gold. Beside her, he was dressed in his habitual black suit only he was wearing a copper colored shirt bring out the amber in his eyes. She also noticed that he was minus his cane this morning.

Gold noticed everyone staring at them. He wasn't fazed by it, but it was starting to bother Belle. There was one table open at the back. Putting his hand on her lower back they walked past all the stares and whispers. The people only had the false memories to go on from the queen's curse. He and Belle were different. They knew who they were. "You look absolutely breathtaking." Gold whispered as Belle sat next to him linking her arm with his.

"Just as you are absolutely handsome," Belle replied pillowing her head on his shoulder. "But, I would prefer you as you used to be." It was the truth. Those fierce eyes, the discoloration of his skin we all him, even the crimp to his hair. More than that, she missed the way his voice used to be. She missed the flourish of his movements. Hopefully, when this curse was over, it would all go back to normal.

"Oh, do you now dearie? Pray tell?" Gold rested his cheek against the top of her head while watching everyone in the diner as the patrons tried not to watch them. Sheriff Swan was with her son at the counter trying not to watch as he sat with Belle. Henry on the other hand wasn't so discrete. He watched them out right with a smile on his face.

"Those months we were together, those moments seemed like the real you." Belle answered tracking her gaze to the small boy sitting next to Emma. Mother and son, it was obvious. The boy had a knowing smile on his face as he watched her and Rumpelstiltskin sitting together.

"Well, now we can have more real moments together; forever." Rumpelstiltskin promised. He could not say forever enough to her. It was all he wanted. Now they could have that together. His heart didn't feel so hollow anymore. Oblivious to everyone around them Gold kissed the top of her head gently, infusing her with all the love he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**FINDING BELLE:**

In the Fairy Tale world Rumpelstiltskin walked through the enchanted doors of his castle to utter silence. He could tell that all the chores were done; there was even fresh straw at the wheel, but Belle was no where to be found. "Belle!" Rumpelstiltskin called out feeling a bit nervous that she had taken this time to run away. The last time he had come home to find the castle empty Belle had been out on the grounds lying in the sun. He waited for her to answer and heard nothing. Moving through another set of doors he set off to look for her.

Down in the lower part of the Dark Castle, Rumpelstiltskin heard the hiss of hot coals being dropped into water. What was going on? He wondered. Making a motion, one of the gossamer curtains moved aside revealing Belle wrapped in a thin black cloth, her right shoulder marred black and blue. She was dropping reddened coals into the deep stone tub. Putting out of his mind that she was half-naked his eyes went back to the bruise covering her whole right shoulder. "What happened?" he asked sharply making her jump.

Belle had felt his eyes on her, knew he was watching her. She would wait for him to say something. Right now all she could focus on was the searing pain in her shoulder. Belle had been going through her chores; dusting his collection. Today she decided to polish one of the suits of armor he had in the North wing. Something had come loose, falling back against her, pinning her sharply to the wall. It was a half an hour before she was able to squeeze free. The armor was heavy. Belle turned to him unconcerned with her appearance, "I got stuck." She said.

"Got stuck where?" As far as he knew there was no where in his castle that someone could get stuck.

"Between a rock and a hard place," Belle snapped. It was the pain more than anything that had her acting this way, "I'm sorry." She hurriedly added.

"I understand." Rumpelstiltskin inclined his head. Motioning to the ledge he muttered, "Sit on the ledge and let me take a look."

"It's not bad. I just need a hot bath and I'll be fine." Belle reasoned. The warm water would soothe away the pain and allow her some measure of relief.

"Belle," Rumpelstiltskin made his tone soft, gentle. Just knowing that she was hurt pushed him to be gentle with her. "Please?"

Belle relented. Using her left hand she slid up on the ledge to sit while she gingerly kept her right arm wrapped over her stomach. Rumpelstiltskin stepped closer to her. He hadn't been that close since he caught her when she fell off the ladder. Belle rested her hand in her lap trying not to move too fast for fear more pain would over take her senses. His palm, as warm as it was, touched her shoulder and pain prickled under her skin. Instantly her left hand gripped the first thing it could; his hip.

Rumpelstiltskin grit his teeth at the feeling of her fingers on his hip, "Belle, how much pain are you in?" He asked with a smile tugging at his lips, begging to shine through. She was touching him.

"Not much," Belle answered lying through her teeth. As soon as he touched her pain exploded. It took all of her will power not to yelp in pain. He was offering to help her.

"Really dearie? Cause your fingers are digging into my hip." He pointed out. Her hand dropped, instead fisting in the black wrap around cloth she wore. Rumpelstiltskin took her hand and put it back where it had been, and patted it gently. He didn't mind so much, there was no pain in her touch. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

"It's not so bad," Belle mumbled once again digging her fingers in his leather clad hip. He was only trying to help her; that warmed her heart. Perhaps he wasn't as evil as he seemed to be.

"What happened?" He asked again. As far as he could tell she only had a deep bruise. Dropping his hand he waited for her to answer him.

"It was stupid." Belle looked away from him. "I was in the north wing tending to your collection when I noticed one of the suits of armor looked a little tarnished." She bit her bottom lip recalling how foolish she had been. Couldn't she see how wobbly it was? She couldn't leave well enough alone. "In what seemed like a good idea at the time, I thought would restore some of the gleam to the metal. Big mistake as it turned out."

Rumpelstiltskin tipped her head back so she looked at him, "As long as you're alright." The bruise on her shoulder tore at him. She was supposed to be safe here. There was nothing in his home that could possibly cause her harm, or so he had thought. Later he would take care of the armor. "I have a salve that will help with the pain, if you…"

"Please…"Belle said dropping her hand. The pain had passed. Rumpelstiltskin stepped from her passing through the curtain and out of the room. She rested her left hand on the stone and leaned craning her neck to try and see him again. But it was no use, he was gone. Belle took this chance to slip into the hot water. A deep sigh of relief escaped her when the water enveloped her sore shoulder. Sinking down further in the water, Belle went under. Even under the water she could hear her name being called. Coming back up she wiped the water out of her eyes and said, "I'm here."

Rumpelstiltskin had gone to the tower of his Castle where all of his ingredients were kept for making his various potions when he wanted to muddle around. When he had been human he had been afflicted with severe pain in his leg from a bygone injury he had suffered. He had learned quickly how to make a salve that dulled the pain and soothed while aided in healing. Gathering what he needed Rumpelstiltskin used his magic to combine everything into a healing salve. With just a snap of his fingers the ingredients turned into whatever he wanted. Sometimes there were advantages to being the Dark One.

Back down in the lower part of the Castle, he called out to her and then heard the tell tale sound of water lapping at stone. Belle rose out of the water like a water nymph but the bruise on her shoulder drew his attention. "Here, this should help." He spoke.

Belle blinked water out of her eyes seeing the hesitation in his stance. She moved to the edge careful to keep her right arm tucked against her. "Could you…" Motioning to the bruise with her left hand. Belle liked the feeling of his hand on her shoulder. It had soothed the pain.

Rumpelstiltskin should have handed her the salve and left her to soak in the water in peace. Yet, his feet walked of their own accord over to her, to where she sat on the ledge. Water droplets dripped from her hair down her supple soft flesh and soaked into the black cloth she wore around her. What was left of his heart nearly beat out of his chest at the thought of touching her again. Belle moved aside her wet hair revealing more of her back to him. Rumpelstiltskin actually felt his hand start to shake. He was trembling. The Dark One. If it wasn't so laughable he might have been worried. She was only a woman.

Belle waited with bated breath. He hadn't touched her yet and it only made the anticipation all the more palpable. What had possessed her to ask him to help? He was Rumpelstiltskin; the most powerful man in their world. She had to be out of her mind. Then his fingers touched her shoulder lightly spreading an icy salve on her skin that smelled of roses. "It's cold."

"I know," he muttered gently rubbing the balm into her skin. "Soon it will be as warm as the water you're sitting in." Rumpelstiltskin stepped closer to her trying not to be intoxicated by her. Angling his head he worked more of the salve into the bruise that ad spread to just under her collar bone. Her skin was so supple, so soft; it yielded under his hand, warmed to his touch. It was drawing him in, taking his mind down roads he would rather not travel. Belle could make him think of things long put out of his mind. She took up too many of his thoughts, but he would not banish them.

A moan sounded in the silence between them. Belle was so relaxed as he rubbed the gently warming salve in her bruised flesh; all the pain had fled. His fingers were so strong, yet gentle and tender as her injured skin started to heal. She had almost leaned her head back to rest against his chest. When they realized, both froze. He took his hand from her shoulder and Belle sank back down into the warm water. Hurriedly she said, "Thank you, that feels much better."

"Of course," Rumpelstiltskin vanished appearing in the main hall right at the edge of the table. He started to pace a furious line up and down the length of the table wondering what had possibly motivated him to remain with her, helping to heal her pain. What had gotten into him? Looking over at his wheel he couldn't even bring himself to spin, to try and forget. He wanted to have the memory of her skin burned into his finger tips. Rumpelstiltskin lifted his right hand, drawing the tips down his cheek feeling what it had been like to touch her, smelling the scent of roses. It was heaven. It was happiness. She made him happy.

Belle sat in the bath thinking about him, about the feel of his hand on her. It had been the most exquisite experience of her young life. He had demanded nothing of her. He had only offered to help soothe her pain. What was happening between them? Her time here so saw him as a man even though he projected to everyone that he was a monster. There was this mask he liked to wear, a mask of cruelty and indifference. All he cared about was the deals he could make; the lessons that he could teach. "All magic comes with a price." She smiled. He said that all the time. Belle lifted her left hand lightly touching her collar bone. Rumpelstiltskin had been so tender when he touched her. Could her heart get so entangled with him? Belle was afraid he was already too engrained on her.

For what seemed like hours Rumpelstiltskin stood at one of the windows resting his head against the cool glass looking out at his frozen realm, his arms were crossed over his chest. He lived in the mountains where it was isolated; no one came here unless they needed something. He was left in peace. Or at least he was until he had wanted Belle in payment. She was special, precious even. He knew this. It was plain to see. Anyone who gazed upon Belle for more than a second knew she was a shining light; more precious than gold or silver. What was he doing keeping her here? She belonged with her family. Even though he knew that, Rumpelstiltskin would still keep her here with him. Sending her away now would only serve to distract him. It was better that she was here. But for how long could he keep her here before the Queen found some way to use her against him. It was coming. He knew this for a fact. The Queen hated to see anyone happy.

As if on cue the doors magically opened and in swept the Queen in one of her elaborate outfits with leather encasing her body. Rumpelstiltskin turned, keeping his arms crossed; he angled his head, "Your majesty, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" He emphasized the word unexpected.

"Rumpel," The Queen smiled evilly, "I was hoping to catch you at home."

"Where else would I be?" He asked thanking whatever Gods were listening that Belle was still in the lower levels of the castle soaking in the bath. This mask he hated the most, being friendly with her, or at least conveying a mild dislike. Even the Queen had to bend to make a deal with him. He was the one with the greater power between them.

"Oh, I don't know. Out and about making your little deals." The Queen strode to the table where a pot of tea rested empty cups waiting to be filled with tea. She made a move to pour tea into the one with a chipped edge when it vanished from the tray. Looking back at the Dark One it was in his hand well out of her reach. His look was unfriendly at best, almost chilly. "You're touchy today Rumpel. It's only a cup," She snickered.

"Is there something that I can do for you dearie?" He had to hurry her along.

"I need something from you with a payment of your choice." The Queen said reaching for another cup and pouring herself some tea. "Snow White has become a nuisance again. Her and those rabble of dwarfs she cavorts around with."

"Have you tried poison?" He inquired snidely outwardly appearing bored with her while inside he counted the minutes until she would get on with why she was here. The faster she got to the point the faster she would leave and Belle would be safe from her for one more day.

"To try poison, I would need to know where she is… and I don't." The Queen snapped turning her angry gaze on Rumpelstiltskin who stood by the window looking like he didn't care. Though, she could tell something was on his mind by the way he was holding the chipped tea cup. What or who could make the Dark one so preoccupied? "I want to know where she is."

"Why come to me?" Rumpelstiltskin stepped away from the window pinning his glare on her, "Certainly you have spies that could tell you her whereabouts."

"Do you not want to help me? Are you other wise occupied?" The Queen suggested looking around for some sign that another person was here.

"I'm not in the mood to deal today." He made sure to keep the madness in his voice. "Go away, but…" Rumpelstiltskin made a parchment, "So you don't leave empty handed. Here," He came to her showing her what was on it. "This is how you can find her for one week."

The Queen took the parchment, "Well, I'll take what I can get. When you're ready to collect your payment, you'll know where you can find me." Rather than deal with his touchy mood today she swept out through the main hall and back out to her carriage.

"Bye-bye dearie," he mocked waving at her. Inside he was snarling and growling at her to leave quicker. The Queen was the last person he had wanted to see today.

Belle had stopped mere inches from the door, the voice of Rumpelstiltskin reaching her. His tone told her that she should stay where she was and wait until it was clear for her to walk in. She listened as a woman spoke in a round about way of brokering a deal with him. He only sounded bored. During the many chores she had been doing around the Dark Castle, she had come across a small culvert where she could wedge herself in and see into the main hall without being seen in return. Belle made quick work of it; she slid easily enough into the crevice where she saw him in all his glory. Moments ago, or what seemed like moments, Rumpelstiltskin had been rubbing her shoulder. Time just stopped with him so close to her.

With the aid of the candle light she could see him and he was holding the cup she had chipped. Emotion tugged at her heart. He favored that cup more and more. Rumpelstiltskin made something appear, a map of sorts; she could see really well from this far away, but the woman in black didn't seem disappointed. Belle could read her body language, the woman was thrilled. The crackle of the fire in the hearth kept her from hearing what was being said between them. She should have stayed out in the hall then she could have heard everything but she wouldn't have been able to see him. The mask he wore when dealing with the woman confused Belle. When he was with her alone, he was gentle and playful. Here, before the woman in black, Rumpelstiltskin was who he was; a man of great power. Was her time with him alone another of his mask's as well? Belle hoped not. It would mean that he her life here was a lie.

From her hiding spot she could hear the doors open and the click of heals on the floor moving away. It was quiet in the hall. Belle would have to be even quieter as she slipped out of the culvert. There was a piece of stone sticking out that she forgot to avoid that caught her in her right shoulder. Before she could bite her lip to keep the yelp of pain quiet, Belle gave herself away. She squeezed out of the crevice coming face to face with Rumpelstiltskin. Right now Belle felt like a child getting caught being naughty.

He knew the instant she had started watching him. There was no sense in giving the game away while the Queen had still been in front of him. She would have latched on to any sign he was starting to care for the girl no living in his castle. Though, the way he moved the cup Belle had chipped from the tray might have betrayed him already. The Queen was gone and mere seconds after that he heard her yelp in pain. Then he knew she was in the tiny culvert that he had never been able to seal, just conceal with magic. Striding out the door he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed just as she squeezed free of the small space. "What are you doing?" He asked playfully when she turned to him.

Belle blushed, "Getting caught apparently." She brought her hand up and brushed aside of lock her hair that had fallen in her face. "I'm sorry."

Giving in just this once, he reached out to her drawing the backs of his fingers lightly up her jaw to caress her cheek, "No matter." His words were as soft as his touch. Then he saw the bruise again. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much anymore," Belle shook her head hoping he could keep his hand against her cheek. "Whatever you gave me really worked." She added suddenly feeling nervous in front of him.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped back clearing his throat, the spell she could cast over him broken. He tugged at the bottom of his vest noticing that Belle was still wrapped in the black cloth that was whispering provocatively around her knees. He was trying not to notice, not to yearn to feel her skin again. "When you're dressed we can dine in the main hall." Rumpelstiltskin strode away from her trying to still the savage beating of his heart.

Belle wasn't going to let him get away that easy. She followed him. Protocol dictated that she go to her room, get dressed, and then confront him. But she wasn't going to take the time. Belle followed on bare feet into the main hall where Rumpelstiltskin rested his forearm against the mantle of the hearth. With purpose she strode to him, standing in front of the powerful Dark One as if he was just a man. Belle would have to do this before she lost her nerve. He had helped her, not it was her turn to help him. "Take your vest off."

"What are you doing?" Rumpelstiltskin tried not to let his nervousness show, tried not to let her see that he wanted her touch more than anything. Belle reached for the top button of his vest but he caught her wrists in his hands. "Belle…"

"Let me show you the kindness you showed me." Belle bit her bottom lip taking her wrists from his grasp. She felt him inhale sharply, his chest jerked when she slipped the first button free and then the next, and the next, until she was pushing it off his shoulders and down his shoulders. Taking the crimson vest she walked over to the table in the center of the hall so she could set it on the top. Looking back at him Belle could see him frozen by the fire place. He looked like a mouse caught in a cage terror stricken in his eyes. Belle slowly walked to him to stand before him again.

Rumpelstiltskin had never had another human being touch in him in a very long time. He was a monster only interested in making deals. No one wanted him around for longer than they had to have him. But here was Belle, a beauty with a generous heart who saw beyond the skin, beyond the eyes of his persona of the Dark One. She saw him, saw into his heart. Belle took his hands in hers to pull him towards the table. Against his better judgment he went willingly, each step he took he was sure he would stumble into her, but he never faltered. With the last shred of concentration he could muster Rumpelstiltskin mentally, magically, sealed the doors to his Castle and to the gates. No one would get in until he wanted them to.

Belle stopped when she felt the edge of the table hit her. She let go of his hands to sit on the edge like she had done many times before while she watched him drink his tea. "Turn around," Her words were no more than a whisper dancing on the air. He actually obeyed her, turning, showing her his back clad in the copper colored silk shirt tucked into his leather pants feeding into his over the knee boots. Belle had actually marveled at him a time or two as he walked away from her. With a shaky breath she set her hands on his shoulders, lightly digging her fingers into his muscles for the first time. There was so much tension in him. He carried the weight of people's desires on his shoulders.

Inside he was shaking terribly at her light touch. She willingly was touching him, trying to ease the tension in his body. But she was only making it worse, causing his eyes to roll back in his head from the feeling of her fingers kneading his shoulders finding knots he never knew he had. Belle leaned into him; put all her strength into her touch. All of the stress the Queen had caused him from her short visit vanished. She was taking him away on the wings of pleasure. His skin tingled, his heart raced, and his breathing grew labored. Rumpelstiltskin had to stop her, had to put a stop to this. Only, he couldn't, Belle felt too good rubbing his shoulders. He moaned at the simple pleasure of it all that he had never experienced before until Belle.

The instant she touched him, he started to shake, "Why are you shaking?" Belled asked taking her hands from him. Rumpelstiltskin turned to her taking her hands and putting them back on his shoulders while staring directly into her eyes.

"Believe it or not dearie, no one has ever done this for me before." He said closing his eyes. Her hands came up to cup his face. Giving in just once, and only once, Rumpelstiltskin leaned into her touch taking as much comfort from her as he could. B morning his walls would e back in place and she would once again be at arms length. At least, until the next time his human side bled through breaking through all his defenses.

"I don't understand why." There was nothing wrong with him that she could see. He had a beauty all his own, from the fierceness of his eyes, to the hue of his skin, and the lean build of his body. Belle was drawn in by him the more she stayed with him. If she remained longer her she might actually fall in love with him…

**MR. GOLD'S SHOP:**

In Storybrooke, in Gold's pawn shop, the only sounds to be heard were that of heavy breathing. Back in the work room, with his renewed powers, his renewed strength Gold held Belle against him, in his arms. His hands grasped the back of her jean clad thighs allowing him to pick her up, walk with her in his arms to the work bench sitting near by. He set her down none too gracefully, Belle never noticed. Her fingers were in his hair, her lips ravishing his mouth. They were pure raging power fed only by the other. As she breathed in, he could feel it, feel every inhale she took. It was intoxicating.

Belle was drowning in sensations from him. She could feel almost everything he was feeling; the beat of his heart like it was her own, the feeling of his lips as she kissed him. It was addictive. He was addictive. This power they had together was seductive. With just a thought she made his vest disappear. Belle stopped to look at what she had done. "Did I just do that?" she asked elation lighting her voice. Rumpelstiltskin stood before her without the vest. Said vest was behind her hanging patiently on the coat rack.

"You did that on instinct." Gold smiled with pride. "Think of what you could do when you master all of the magic coursing through you." Oh, the day that happened, she would be a force to be reckoned with. He angled his head sinking his teeth playfully into her pulse point. In exactly the same place on his neck, a transference of feeling tingled along his neck.

Belle moaned loudly, "I felt you feeling that." There were so many conflicting feelings, his and hers. She could feel it, feel him in a way she hadn't thought possible. "So many conflicting signals…" Belle licked her lips.

"That's a binding spell for you dearie," Gold kissed the underside of her chin, "We exist together. One heart, one soul," He breathed her in, filled his lungs with the scent of her. Using a small flick of his fingers, the buttons of her white blouse slipped free. "Just takes finesse." He moved his hand down her shoulders without touching her. The shirt followed as if on puppet strings revealing the sun gold camisole she was wearing. Belle pulled her arms free.

"Cute…" She sighed giving her powers another try. Something simple and easy. Belle crooked her finger trying to untie his purple tie. At first nothing happened making her frown. Gold only smiled at her and nodded for her to try again. Belle breathed in and felt something she hadn't felt before; a new line of power inside of her. The power was uniquely Rumpelstiltskin. It was his indelible mark on her soul. Tapping into that power, Belle let is flow through her. Everything seemed to glow when she opened her eyes. Again she crooked her finger and the tie slipped free of the neat knot.

"There you go dearie, I knew you could do it." Pride swelled within him. She was a natural at using magic. This, them together, was always where they were meant to end up. Belle was safe now, she was with him, and they were powerful together. In here eyes he saw a playfulness that mirrored his own. Then he felt his belt move. A wicked smile played over his lips. Gold leaned into her again, taking her lips in a fiery passionate kiss.

**SHERIFF'S STATION:**

Regina sat in her cell tapping the heel of her shoe on the floor trying in vain to keep her temper from exploding. Emma should have been here already letting her out of the cell, and yet, here she still sat waiting around like a common low life. This was the worst moment in her life. As more time slipped by Regina finally heard the tell tale sound of Emma walking down the hall. The foot falls were unmistakable. "It's about time you showed up." Regina called out when Emma walked in taking a sip of coffee. That was one thing she was in desperate need of.

"Well, I could have been here sooner, but..." Emma shrugged "I decided to sleep in on this fine Sunday morning." It wasn't good to gloat, Emma just couldn't help it. "Though, cheer up Regina, I'll be letting you out in a little while." With that said she strode to her office and started the paperwork to release Regina. Emma was going to take her sweet time with it.

"I will make you regret doing this to me, Ms. Swan." Regina promised going to stand at the door much like Rumpelstiltskin had days ago when they had had their little chat. His words rattled in her mind. He would make sure she suffered she was any where near his precious Belle. Would it be worth the risk to tempt discord and wrath from him? The up side she would have satisfaction of making him hurt. Then on the other he could do something drastic. 'Like take your son away.' A niggling little voice whispered in the back of Regina's mind. Gold would go as far as he had to just to ensure that she suffered. Henry would certainly fit the bill for hurting her. If Regina was to strike back then she would have to be careful about it, even more so than before. She was going to have to reposition all of her pawns to pull of the plan forming in her head.

Emma sat at her desk listening to the loud grinding wheels turn in Regina's head. She knew the mayor was planning something drastic. It wouldn't end well for someone once Regina was released and Emma had a feeling she knew who the target of Regina's rage was going to be. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, Emma shot off a text message while under the guise of filling out paper work. She just hoped that her text was enough advanced warning.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

A/N: I am mixing in a little bit from the mini series 10th KINGDOM.

**FINDING BELLE:**

**GOLD****'S SHOP:**

Gold felt his whole body tingling with the feeling of Belle still on his skin. When they touched, he could feel her feeling his skin with the tips of her fingers. It was so intoxicating and it made his passion rise to a new level. He was lost in thought thinking about her, the Gold nearly missed the buzzing in his vest pocket. His cell phone was buzzing. Taking it out there was text from Sheriff Swan. "What could she want?" selecting the text; Gold read the content suspecting that this would happen. Regina was free.

"Belle?" There was no answer. Heading through the arch way to the back of the shop, Belle wasn't there. He had a sneaking suspicion as to where his lover was. At this very moment Gold knew Belle to be at the Mayor's office. "Dearie, what are you up to?" Gold muttered. There was nothing more for him to do at his shop. It would be best for him to go home and wait for her there. Right now there was the matter of the dagger. Rumpelstiltskin would have to find somewhere new for the blade to be hidden.

**THE MAYOR'S OFFICE:**

Regina rubbed at the side of neck as she fit the key to her office in the lock. There were a few papers she needed before finally heading him to take a shower. Being locked in a cell for a whole day had been more than she could bear. Emma swan had no right to do that to her. The lock disengaged allowing Regina to open the door. On her desk, lying on her side and her head resting on her palm was Belle. She wore a Cheshire grin. "How did you get in here?" Regina snapped.

Belle sat up shrugging lazily. Then, she made a motion with her fingers and the door behind Regina closed and locked. "With just a flick of my wrist," Belle smirked feeling the magic's desire to act more. She imagined a tight fist holding all of her magic in. Belle pictured steel locking around the fist to keep her power from overwhelming her. Control and a clear mind returned to her.

"That's impossible." Regina was genuinely stunned. She didn't even have her powers. Now this girl was wielding magic. Rumpelstiltskin was screwing around with her plan, after twenty-eight years he finally made a move.

"Welcome to the new Storybrooke." Belle taunted sliding off the desk to stand in front of Regina . "You should be pleased to know, I'm not pressing charges. Of course no judge in there right mind would believe me anyway. I'm all healed."

"Did you just come here to gloat?" Regina snarled in no mood to be taunted by a child.

"Gloat, me… never," Belle chuckled. "I just wanted to see your face when you got out of that cell. Personally I would like to see you humiliated in public," She snapped, "Oh wait, that's right, you were arrested. My wish come true," Belle made a grand gesture of sweeping her hair over her left shoulder and turning her back on the Queen. Mentally she counted down from three just waiting for Regina to say something. The runes on her spine were plain to see.

Regina saw the runes on Belle's back. "You didn't…" if what she was seeing was true, then Rumpelstiltskin was restored to his power and sharing it with his lover. Belle then held her hand up where a shimmering mark caught her attention.

"Oh, we did, over and over." Belle answered looking over her shoulder at Regina. Taunting the Evil Queen was not the smartest move she could make, but it was something. "Rumpelstiltskin is back," she laughed feeling the part of Rumpelstiltskin she held inside of her bleed through into her personality. "As much fun as this has been, I really should be going. Have a nice night Regina."

"Do you think you've won?" Regina asked pouring acid into her tone.

"Won?" Belle pondered, "No," She shook her head turning to face Regina down. "We have the upper hand; at least for the moment." Belle answered seeing right through Regina. "I'm not a fool to ignore the fact you are planning something. But, let me warn you now, we will come out on top and stronger than ever." Belle went through the door and with a satisfied smile she headed home to where he was waiting for her. Rumpelstiltskin was at home, she knew this, she could feel it, and he was waiting for her. It was odd; Belle could tell where he was just by thinking of him.

At home, Belle found Gold sitting on the couch with the dagger in his hand. His name caught the light drawing her attention. There was a look of such sorrow on his face. "What's happened?" Belle asked. He said nothing, still just holding the dagger. Taking a step and then another Belle came to the couch and sat next to him.

"I've condemned you," He finally answered bringing the glass of whiskey to his lips to take a sip. Ti all sank in on what he had done to the woman he loved so dearly. Turning the blade he showed her what was on the other side; her name elaborately carved just as his. Her slender fingers gripped the hilt, taking it from his grasp. "I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

"I wanted this," Belle replied adamantly. So what, her name was carved on a blade just as his was. It didn't matter to her. This was to be her life now and she accepted it. "I chose you and whatever comes with it. So, my name is on the blade with yours, it doesn't matter to me. I'm with you, forever…"

"Belle," He turned to her, "If I perish, then you will follow me in death. If you die then I will also fall." Gold stood up, took a sip of the whiskey, and paced in a tight back and forth line in front of the coffee table. He had hoped to avoid this fate for Belle. It was all well and good that his name was on the blade; it was his punishment for killing the Dark One. This was alright for him, he accepted his fate. But for Belle to have to be tied to the deadly repercussions of the blade was not something he had foreseen. Rumpelstiltskin should have.

"Are you telling me that I am chink in your armor?" Belle teased. She was trying to get him to smile. Her life was on the path it was meant to take; with him. True, she hadn't pictured her life turning out like this, but to with him Belle would endure anything.

"Be serious, dearie…" Gold leaned his head to the side watching the light bring out copper highlights in her hair. He could almost see her in the gold dress he had first laid eyes on her in. upon seeing her for the first time Rumpelstiltskin had thought she was gorgeous; a Belle indeed. When she had said that she would go with him, his heart had sped up.

"Please, my love let this line of thought die. We are going to be together with the good and the bad. This blade just reminds us how close we are." Belle walked to him and cupped his face. "I love you. I can't say that enough." She stroked a strand of his hair like she had after she had kissed him. "Your hair is getting some of its old style back."

"You are being wicked dearie," Rumpelstiltskin purred, "You're trying to take my mind off of this very serious situation." He slipped his arms around her waist hauling her closer. There was so much strength in him now with his renewed powers and Belle with him. She kissed him playfully.

"I know," She smirked. "I'm finding my wicked side and playing with it." Belle giggled draping her arms over his shoulders. Leaning into him, she rested her head against his chest with his arms tightening on her waist holding her closer and closer.

Out in the woods Emma stepped around a tree to see Henry's sitting on a stump waiting for her. The night air was nippy and he was huddled in his jacket hugging the book of Fairy tales that he loved so much. "Henry, what are you doing out here?"

"I have to show you something." Henry got up. After he had seen Mr. Gold in the cabin, it had gotten him curious. When he came out here this afternoon that's when he had found something to make Emma believe for real that everything he had been telling her had been the truth. "Come on." He got up off the stump and started off into the dark of the woods.

"You mother is going to throw a fit when she gets home and finds you gone." Emma called out.

"No she won't. She wasn't even home when I topped there to get the book and my backpack." Henry reasoned. Lately he had been more comfortable sneaking out of his mother's house, staying up late, and do so many other things that he shouldn't be doing.

"Henry," Emma scolded, but she followed him; curiosity winning out. She wanted to know what he had seen that was so important to show her in the middle of the night. "Why are we doing this in the middle of the night?" She asked ducking branches and skirting around bushes.

Henry didn't answer as he walked on through the darkness. What he had found couldn't be described with words. It had to be seen with ones own eyes for it to be believed. "Seeing is believing." Henry muttered. He moved around a boulder, over a fallen tree, and then down into a deep trench. There in the middle was what he wanted to show Emma.

"A ditch? You wanted to show me a ditch?" Emma grumbled. As she looked at Henry her eyes tracked to a slight shimmer in the air, almost like the glowing of someone's breath as it is illuminated by a candle. In the center of the ditch was a fracture almost. It looked like a broken mirror, but where she would see her and Henry's reflections should be she saw another world. Emma saw mountains in the distance and a castle nestled amongst the snow. "What am I looking at?"

"Home," Henry whispered. Ever since he had gotten the book, he had done nothing but dream of what it would be like to be in the Fairy Tale world. It was where he belonged, where Emma belonged.

At her house, Regina pulled in the drive way to see Gage sitting on hr front stoop. This wasn't what she needed. All she wanted was a hot shower to wash away the grime of the sheriff's station and a change of clothes. She wasn't in the mood for whiny love sick little lords. But, she pulled on the mask of being a friend because and idea was forming in her mind as how to use Gage next. "Gage, is everything alright?"

Gage stood up, "No, she's still with that man. She doesn't want to leave." He grumbled bunching his hands into fists.

"If you could take him out of the picture, would you do anything?" Regina asked trying to steer the conversation as to prompt Gage into violent action against Gold. Oh how she loathed that man now. Rumpelstiltskin had always been powerful, but she was deceitful and evil. Even though he played at being an imp, he was still a good man at heart. It would be his downfall.

"I would kill him." Gage growled. Tucked into the back of his jeans was a 9mm berretta with a full clip. Gold never deserved Belle and she would be better off back home with him.

"Then perhaps you should…" Regina mused trying to hide the smile of triumph when Gage moved off and left her house. Now Gold would get payback for her night in jail. It seemed fitting.

In bed, Rumpelstiltskin woke to emptiness, Belle wasn't beside him. Sitting up, putting his feet on the floor, he almost expected to feel pain race along the nerve endings of his right leg to remind him that he was human, a human trapped in world not of his own. The pain didn't come. Rumpelstiltskin sat there for a few moments truly allowing his renewed power to sink in. He had it back. He was truly whole again. Belle had made him who he was again. For that he loved her more and more with each passing breath. Rising from the edge of the bed with a sneer to the cane resting against the night table, Gold walked out of his room and down the stairs.

Sitting on the counter in the kitchen he found Belle cradling the chipped cup gracefully in her hands. Her eyes were closed and her head was resting against the cabinets with her face turned towards the shining silvery moon light filtering through the glass window. Belle looked like a goddess wearing a white gossamer gown; it just glowed against her skin and auburn of her curls. Gold took breath to look at her. He could never get enough of her; a pure vision of beauty. Her namesake. This was the woman he loved like no other on this Earth or in the Fairy Tale world. She was his one redeeming grace. Belle made him a better man by just being with him.

"You still owe me the story about your son." Belle fluttered her lashes open, turning her head to look at him. From a dead sleep she had been pulled from bed and compelled to come down here to sit under the light of the full moon. In that time she had thought on what had woken her, but then her brain had stayed on to the subject of his son; the son he never finished telling her about even though he had made a deal with her.

Rumpelstiltskin crossed his arm over his chest leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes seeing the last time he had pictured his son. Tears filled his eyes like they hadn't since the Queen had told him Belle had died. "I lost him, I told you." That was his default answer. A tear slipped free and Belle was there to wipe it away. When had she moved? When had she come to him? He grabbed her wrist automatically. Belle jumped, but not out of fear. "He couldn't handle what his father was becoming. I became evil in spite of what I wanted to do with the magic I was tricked into."

"I'm so sorry," Belle felt her heart break for him and the loss of his son. She pulled his close, getting him to bury his face against the crook of her neck. He went willingly, in desperate need of her touch. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Belle repeated over and over again just stroking the back of his hair while holding him close. In the dark, the silence of the house, the proud and powerful Rumpelstiltskin cried. She placed gentle loving kisses to his temple feeling him fall into tremors, his tears were abating.

He couldn't stop himself. The tears just kept coming and coming no matter how he tried to force them to stop. Belle just held him, comforted him, as he wept for the loss of his beloved son. It was weak and pointless and a waste of time. Yet here he was leaning against her, letting her see him at his most vulnerable, and she stayed with him. Before, he had been so sure that she could never care for him. Now he was happy to be wrong. Rumpelstiltskin loved Belle so much that he trusted her to the point to allow this sign of weakness.

As he continued to shake, to feel the gravity of his loss, Gold felt something on the outskirts of his consciousness. It was the last thin tie he had to the fairy tale world and it was tugging at him, at the power inside of him. Pulling back from Belle he looked her deeply in the eyes trying to draw on her strength. She locked gazed with him while wiping away the evidence of his tears. "Do you feel that?" Gold's voice cracked from the clawing, choking, weight of his flood of sorrow.

"Feel what?" No sooner had the words escaped her mouth than Belle felt an odd pulling sensation at the back of her mind. "What is that?" As best as she could she followed the metaphysical thread back to its source. There in her mind she saw it and much more.

"It's the connection we have with home." Rumpelstiltskin looked around. "There must be a crack between the worlds somewhere." It was a familiar, welcome, feeling that he had longed desired to sense again. Rumpelstiltskin was tied to the fairy tale land more so than anyone else, including the queen. He felt the magic of their world and knew how to draw on it to make himself stronger. Rumpelstiltskin locked gazes with Belle, "Go get dressed. We have to go." She said nothing as they went up stairs to change.

Back out in the woods Emma still stood staring at the fracture in disbelief. Henry was sitting on a large rock fighting off sleep. She couldn't believe it. All of his stories, the book; all of it was real. Foolishness and guilt washed over Emma at not believing him in the first place. After all she knew when people were lying to her and Henry had never lied to her. "How is this possible?"

"Magic..." Henry slurred. Sleep was clawing at him, trying to draw him into rest.

Emma looked back at him to see Henry slump over, "Ok, kid, it's time to take you home." She pulled herself away from the door to go over to Henry.

"Sheriff Swan."

Emma whirled around pulling her weapon on Gold and Belle. Gold held up his hands in a gesture that conveyed he was unarmed. "What are you doing out here?" She questioned.

"The same as you," Belle answered stepping from Rumpelstiltskin's side. "We had to see it for ourselves." Not waiting for him or the Sheriff Belle moved to the fracture where her heart leapt into her throat. There in the distance was the Dark Castle. Home had never been so close. Her hand reached out, slipped through the fracture. It was cold on the other side, but she was laughing. "It's cold on the other side and it's snowing." She brought her hand back to see snow on her fingers and palm. Rumpelstiltskin was right there with her looking out at the distance.

"I do not believe it." Rumpelstiltskin breathed out in disbelief. "It's a traveling mirror. Never would I have believed…" His voice was quiet, reverent in its amazement. "This is a piece of our history Belle."

"Traveling mirror?" Emma scoffed, "Now that's ridiculous."

"No," Gold turned on her, turned away from the sight of his home. "This is not a figment of your imagination. In our history magic was harnessed into mirrors that could spy, mirrors to forget, mirrors to remember, mirrors that could be used to rule the world. Traveling mirrors were rare and valued, but war soon broke out and the mirrors were hidden away to be forgotten." Gold looked back to the shimmering fracture. All the stories his grandfather had told him had been true.

"We could go home right now." Belle touched his shoulder. A small glimmer of hope welled up inside of her. The Dark Castle was so close, within reach. They could step through and live the life that should have been theirs.

"No, we can't dearie." Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "We have to stop Regina." It pained him to admit it, but he had finally made the choice to side with Emma even though the Sheriff loathed him.

Belle smiled at her love and then turned to Emma, "That means you have to move against the Queen and soon." A moment of fear dashed through Emma's eyes. "We'll help you, but you have to take her on."

"Why me?" from the day she got to Storybrooke, Henry had been telling her that she was going to have to take on his mother in a battle to end the curse. Now, Belle, was going to stand with her when they hardly knew each other.

"Because that is how I divined it to be." Gold made a flourish with his hands. "Once spoken, words of power can not be undone. The Queen believes you can defeat her and so you shall." He smiled broadly feeling bits and pieces of his old personality coming back.

"Great…" Emma muttered. "So what am I supposed to do?" She looked down at Henry, the son she gave up. Her heart clenched at what all this might do to him down the road.

Gold came closer to see Henry slumped over asleep, "First, take your boy home. Then, tomorrow come by my shop and we'll talk them." Emma nodded.

Belle watched Emma go to her son, watched as she whispered to him gently. For a split second she allowed herself to imagine what Rumpelstiltskin would be like if they had a child together. Would be a loving father with only their protection in mind? She could see him like that, picture him as a fierce and protective father. Would he want to be a father again or was once enough? Belle looked back at him as his eyes were riveted on the traveling mirror. If they wanted, they could go home right now and put the battle between Regina and Emma behind them. In a matter of seconds they could be back in their world living in the Dark Castle as if the pas had never happened. But she knew that couldn't be. They had just made a choice and now they had to stick to it. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't going to sit on the sidelines anymore.

Standing, staring at his home Rumpelstiltskin was fighting temptation tooth and nail not to step through. He wanted nothing more than to step through the fracture and to once again be all powerful in a land where nothing could harm him. Once home he would have Belle and his life would be complete, but Regina was still a problem. As long as she was alive Belle would always be in the cross hairs of whatever plot the Queen could concoct. Forcing himself away from the fracture Gold looked at Emma walking away with a slow moving Henry. His heart clenched at the sight. Seeing them made him miss his son Baelfire all the more. Then his eyes tracked to Belle as she stared at him with a knowing look.

Belle waited for Emma and Henry to hike back up the embankment before she dared to go to Rumpelstiltskin. Just seeing the two of them made her heart ach for the son her love had lost all those years ago. No parent should have to out live their own child and hat was what happened to him. He outlived everyone. But not her, not this time. Going to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist while pillowing her head on his shoulder. The warmth of his arms came around her sealing her close to him just as it should have been from that first moment. There were times she could still feel his hand on her waist as they stood in front of her father after agreeing to go with him. On that night her life had changed for the better.

"Are you sure you want to do this dearie?" He asked keeping his eyes locked on the embankment where Henry and Emma had disappeared over. Second thoughts were slowly creeping in. If he didn't fight out the memory, then he could almost hear Belle calling him a coward again. That time, that amount of cruelty had been for her benefit so he could protect her from the Queen. In the end it hadn't mattered. Belle had still fallen into the hands of the Queen. He should have just kept her there, tried to explain. Things might have turned out different.

"Yes," Belle whispered looking longingly at home again. "We should go before we get too tempted." Gold angled his head looking down at her, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

"Tempted you say? Why, whatever do you mean?" He teased kissing her quickly and repeatedly. Belle giggled into each kiss bringing her arm over his shoulder to tangle her fingers in his hair.

Halfway back to the car Henry stumbled out of exhaustion. Emma took his backpack, slinging it over her shoulder before she picked him up. His arms went around her neck. Her heart clenched in her chest. This was the firs time she had held her son this close. What was she going to tell Regina when she showed up in the police cruiser and Henry was in the front seat half asleep? Maybe she could skip that all together and just take him back to her apartment with Mary Margaret. It was late enough and Emma didn't feel safe enough to take him home and send him into the lions den with the way Regina had been. Emma was the Sheriff and it was her job to look out for the well being of the people in this town and that included Henry.

Before she knew it they were back at the cruiser and Emma was setting Henry down when a deafening crack sounded in the silence of the forest. A gun shot. Emma ducked down pulling him with her. She managed to get the keys in the lock, turn, and open the door pushing Henry in the front seat down on the floor board. "Stay here and stay down." Emma ordered. She pulled out her side arm before shutting the door quietly. Back out into the night she moved swiftly. There was a feeling that she would end up back where Gold and Belle had been lingering.

In the dark another shot rang out a few inches from her left. Emma fell. She tumbled down the embankment where she saw Gold and Belle lying on the ground. Gold was moving, but Belle was still. Crawling on her belly like she had seen many times in war movies Emma made it over to him and used the lip of the other side of the ditch for cover. There was blood. Her right hand went to the side of Belle's neck. There she found a pulse; it was weak, but steady. Next to Belle, Gold groaned. On the fabric of his dark blue shirt she could see blood pooling in the fabric.

Gold had never felt anything like that before. One minute he was savoring Belle's lips and the next a searing pain was tearing through her chest and into his shoulder. He could feel her pain just as he was feeling his. It was blinding, so hard to breathe through. Gritting his teeth he managed to pull himself up, over to Belle. She wasn't moving. "No, no, no… Belle!" Blood coated her chest. He could hardly feel her. This couldn't happen. He couldn't lose her, not now.

"She has a pulse…" Emma sputtered. Her nerves were wracked because Henry was still in the cruiser. Pulling out her cell phone Emma called for paramedics. "This is Sheriff Swan, we have to gun shot victims in the forest off of route 6. We need an ambulance and paramedics… HURRY!" she shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**FINDING BELLE:**

The ER doors burst open and a flurry of movement surrounded the gurney Belle was on. A dozen voices sounded at once calling out different orders while giving the run down of vitals and other need information. Gold could barely keep his attention focused. All he could see was Belle, pale and painted red with her blood, and his. Gold tried to focus on what was being said, "28 year old female, GSW entry wound to the back and GSW exit wound between the 2nd and 3rd intercostals space between the ribs. BP is low, respiration is shallow…." That was all he could process before they were rushing her gurney through another set of double doors while hands restrained him keeping him in the ER. Pain exploded in his shoulder taking away his fight for the moment. "BELLE!" He shouted falling against one of the paramedics.

In one of the trauma rooms Gold was brought to a gurney. He hadn't the strength to keep standing. Belle was weak, barely fighting, and his strength was tied to her. Every ounce of strength he had he was channeling it into Belle. If he could keep her alive, then his life would have been worth something. She was the woman he loved. Rumpelstiltskin would gladly give his life for her now.

"Mr. Gold can you tell me what happened?"

A voice drew his attention, but he was having a hard time focusing on the words. Then a bright light was flashed in his eyes that made him flinch and turn away. The pain in his shoulder was all consuming. He barely had enough semblance of self to keep his attention on Belle. The blackness was creeping and soon it would make him pass out. With the last of his reserves channeled towards keeping Belle alive, Gold felt himself fall into the black abyss where the pain could not touch him.

Hours later Rumpelstiltskin came to lying in a hospital bed with his left shoulder immobilized. The pain was still there, just not as blinding as before. Reaching out along the metaphysical link to Belle he had to know she was alright but something was blocking him. Sluggishly he opened his eyes to see Emma standing at the foot of his bed with her arms folding. She had been pacing. Gritting his teeth he tried to sit up but Emma was there pushing him back down. "Belle…" Rumpelstiltskin mumbled needing to know she was alright.

"She's fine, she's in the other bed." Emma answered pointing. Slowly Gold followed her finger until he could see her. Visibly he relaxed. For hours she had been here just waiting and waiting for either Gold or Belle to wake up and tell her what had happened. Fear had choked her desperately as Emma waited, praying, the ambulance would hurry up while she feared fro Henry alone in the cruiser.

Gold breathed a huge sigh of relief at the sight of Belle in the bed next to his. She was so still, as still as death. At least he could see she was alive. With what strength he could muster, Rumpelstiltskin sat up. Using his right hand a brace her levered himself up only to feel what had to be an IV needle shift uncomfortably in the back of his hand. With Emma watching on, he ignored her as he yanked out the IV. He would rather have the pain; feel the beat of Belle's heart, than keep feeling dull with pain meds.

"You shouldn't do that." Emma warned to no avail.

"I would rather be in pain." Gold flicked the IV line away. Angling his head, Rumpelstiltskin looked at the brace that had been secured to his torso, immobilizing his left arm while keeping white gauze covering his wound. Lying across his stomach, lashed to his body was his left arm. Mercifully, his fingers were left free, and he moved them flexing some feeling back into them. Looking up at Emma he asked, "Have you heard anything about…"

Emma sat down on the vacant spot at the foot of the hospital bed, "I overheard Dr. Whale and a nurse say that she was lucky. The bullet passed clean through her missing her spine, missing her lungs, and exiting her where it lodged in your shoulder." Lacing her fingers together she sighed deeply before continuing. "The bullet is still in your shoulder. They plan to wait a few days before removing it so the artery has time to heal. Apparently the bullet is resting so close to it that it might rupture if they remove it too soon."

"I'm unconcerned about my current state. What about Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin asked again, his patience wearing thin. The pain was coming back; it was clearing his mind with a welcome relief. With the pain came the feeling of Belle's life mingling with his. He could feel her life again. That alone soothed him more so than the pain meds. After Emma left he planned to rid his body of the cumbersome shoulder harness keeping his left arm immobilized. It was making him feel human.

"They plan to keep her sedated for a few more hours to ensure damage wasn't done to her spine. The CAT scan was fine, but they want to be sure none the less." Emma lowered her head. "Do you have any idea who fired at you?"

"No, it was dark. We were distracted. One minute we're staring at each other and the next all I can see is red." Gold answered making his tone light. "But I can hazard a guess as to who it might have been; Gage." Perpetuating the lie Gold continued. "When Belle vanished, Gage came to me to annul the marriage in secret. As you know I am quiet adept at contracts and such…"

"Which you did out of the kindness of your heart?" Emma sniped, using sarcasm out of habit.

"No, he was carrying on with Ruby at the time." Gold answered casually. "The necessary documents are at my store, in the safe."

"Rumpelstiltskin…"

Gold ignored Emma scrabbling out of bed to go to Belle. She still lay motionless, but she was coming to. He settled down on the edge of the bed trying to ignore his pain so he could focus on her, offer her what energy he could to help aide her recovery. "Dearie?" He reached out to trace the line of her jaw.

"My chest hurts…" Belle slurred opening her eyes. She saw the white gauze and the black Velcro of the shoulder rig keeping his left shoulder immobile. "Are you ok?" She asked putting aside her own pain to focus on him. Their pain was one in the same; his pain and hers were almost indistinguishable. Belle wanted to hold him, except she couldn't move without intense discomfort breaking out all over her body.

"No, no… don't move love." With his good arm, Gold ran his fingers down her cheek. "We'll be out of here soon." He promised, at least he hoped to be out of here.

"What happened?" Belle asked tracking her gaze to Emma as the blonde lingered by the door.

"We were shot and I believe Gage was the one to pull the trigger. Though…" Gold turned to look at Emma as best he could, "I do have a sneaking suspicion as to who put our assailant up to it."

"Regina…" Emma muttered

"Leave her to me; you'll get your turn I promise you that. Right now, it's between me and her. I warned her and she did not listen." Gold threatened forcing himself to get up. Once standing, he leaned down and lovingly kissed Belle's forehead. "I'll be back before you know it."

"What are you scheming, Gold?" Emma asked.

"I need you to take me to Regina's house." Gold stated.

"No, I have to take care of Henry." Emma protested looking out in the hall where Henry sat as still as a statue.

Gold moved as best as he could out into the hall to crouch in front of Henry, "Henry, I would like to ask you a favor." He was trying to get the boys attention, to get him to focus on something other than the nights events.

"What?" Henry looked at Gold.

"I would be greatly indebted to you if you would watch over Belle for me for a few hours." Gold asked. For what he was going to do to Regina, he wouldn't want a witness. "She can tell you more tales of our world than your book can."

Henry should refuse, but he wouldn't be staying with Gold, he would be with Belle. "Ok, I'll stay." There was the need to hear more of the world he would have lived in had the Evil Queen not cast the curse.

Belle heard movement as Rumpelstiltskin re-entered the room with another. His footsteps were light and she could feel a fissure of pain rocket through him with each inhalation. The desire to help heal him was so strong within her, but for the mean time there was nothing she could do; she was in pain as well. When she opened her eyes, Henry stood before her. "Hi," She mumbled through the haze of the pain meds. "I'm Belle."

Henry sat in the chair, reaching out to put his hand over hers, "I'm Henry." He said adding a light smile to put her at ease. Still, he could not help but let his gaze travel to the blood stained gauze on her chest. The crack of the gunshot would haunt his dreams now. It had been so terrifying.

"You look like your mom." Belle half smiled trying to wake up from the drug induced sleep. "Are you going to keep my company?" Her question was to Henry, but her gaze was on Rumpelstiltskin standing at the end of her bed. His gaze was set, determination filling him. Whatever it was he was about to do, Belle hoped it worked out in their favor. Rumpelstiltskin gave a light nod, motioning she should talk to Henry as much for herself as to distract the boy from the nights events. Belle offered her love a smile with her silent consent and support for what he was about to do. Then she turned her attention back to the boy that held her hand gently in his.

"What do you miss most from home?" Henry asked recalling the sprawling scene he had seen in the fractured surface of the travelling mirror. There was so much he wanted to know that his book hadn't told him. More than anything he couldn't wait for the time when Emma ended the curse and he was able to go home, they could all go home.

"I miss living at the Dark Castle. I miss looking out the window and seeing the mountains that protected the fortress of the great Dark One." Belle closed her eyes seeing the great estate. It had been fortress of solitude that seemed to take on some sort of life when she started to live there.

"Weren't you scared?" Henry asked looking back at Emma, as she and Mr. Gold stepped out of the room.

"No, not even when he came to the castle answering our call for aide." Belle shifted, turning on her side to better face Henry. A wave of pain washed through her, but she bit back the cry acknowledging it. "I had always wanted to be brave, to do something heroic. When Rumpelstiltskin came with his offer I knew that was my chance. He offered me a chance to be brave. What I didn't know at the time was how much I would come to value being away from my family, my friends. I came to know a deeper meaning to life, a deeper love than I ever could have known."

"I've been through my book hundreds of times and it never mentioned your time with Rumpelstiltskin." Henry sighed. "The book hardly mentions you at all." There were so many tales to tell, so many people to help remember, to try and fix what had been torn apart by the curse.

"Not everyone can be written about. You have to make you mark in this world. I can see great things for you. Your mark will be left on this world just as Emma's will be." Belle said with certainty. Emma was meant to end this curse and her son would help her do it. But how would they return home? Though, if Emma ended the curse wouldn't that send them automatically home? Belle would have to ask Rumpelstiltskin when he returned.

Out of the hospital and in the Sheriff's cruiser, Rumpelstiltskin sat ignoring the gnawing pain in his shoulder where he could feel the bullet moving with every breath he took. Maybe he should wait until he was stronger before going after Regina. No, he would have to make his move now while she thought she was safe. Even though it was a futile gesture, he placed his free right hand over the wound as if willing the slug to stop moving.

"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked seeing Gold place his hand over his injured shoulder as they drove towards the residential area of Storybrooke, where Regina made her home.

"Yes," Gold replied dropping his hand, digging his fingers into the fabric of his dress pants. Thankfully they had left him in the pants and only cut away the bloody portion of his shirt. Every breath he took carried more and more of the pain medicine out of his system, but also brought more of the pain back into his body. "When we get there, stay in the car." He ordered through gritted teeth.

"You can't take her on alone." Emma protested turning down the street where Regina's house was. She quickly turned off the headlights not wanting to give the game away Regina was dangerous on a normal day. How dangerous would she be when she faced off again Gold in the unpredictable state he was in? It was something Emma wouldn't miss. Gold was on her side, but she also had to be on his. What he was doing, going against Regina, was potential suicide.

"I can and I will so stay in the car." He sniped biting back a growl of pain. Yes, Gold knew that he shouldn't be going against Regina along, but he was angry enough to risk it. With his rage fueling him, Rumpelstiltskin was liable to do anything, even steal the Evil Queen's heart.

Emma pulled up at the corner killing the engine. "Are you sure?" She asked again.

Gold turned to her, raked her with a reproachful glare, "Yes," He called on his power to give him the added boost in energy as he climbed out of the car. For a moment he had to lean against the open car door as dizziness overtook him. Everything was spinning, his heart was racing. Instinct had him almost drawing on what energy Belle had regained. He couldn't do that to her. No, he would have to do this alone. Putting up a barrier, Rumpelstiltskin closed down the magical connection to her.

Regina stepped out on her front porch where fear gripped her. Rumpelstiltskin was stalking towards her even though she could see he was badly wounded. The power of his rage scalded her. Tonight she had come home to a pawn on her porch and her son missing from his room. Now she was going to have to deal with a very angry Dark One coming towards her. She was certainly finished.

"Madam Mayor, may I have a word with you in private… please." He added insuring that she did what he wanted. Regina backed up, not under her own volition, in her house with a murderous Rumpelstiltskin following her. He could see the fear in her eyes and it pleased him. That look thrilled him. Regina knew what he was capable of, knew that he would be hurting her tonight. This was the side of him that he never wanted Belle to feel emanating from him.

Regina backed in the front door of her house, stepping into the foyer. Gold was no more than a few inches from her. Once he was inside he closed the door gently and with great care which belied the anger she could see pouring off of him in waves. "You seem hurt Rumple…" She remarked trying to maintain her calm. But it was difficult standing in front of him and knowing that she could not escape whatever he would do to her.

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head to the side, "I seem hurt?" He asked carefully, acid dripping from every word. "You evil soul," Rage, barely contained, filled the void between them. It felt good to be angry again, to be murderous. Doing as the queen was known for, he shot his hand out and into her chest. Regina screamed as he withdrew his hand holding her heart. She collapsed to the floor her hand instinctively grabbing at the spot on her chest where his hand had gone through. Rumpelstiltskin looked at the heart he held, "Somehow I thought it would be black."

"You vile bastard…" Regina sputtered through the pain.

"I'm vile?" he scoffed. On the table in front of him was a box, just big enough to hold the queens heart. "You were warned and you did not listen. Now all of this is on you." He dropped the heart in the box. "I told you to leave us alone." Crouching down he shot his hand out and grabbed her around the throat. "Maybe now you will listen." Regina clawed at his hand as he squeezed harder, slightly tempted to break her neck. Gold let her go and stood up watching her gasp and wheeze for air. Taking the box he walked out the door and back out to the car where Emma waited.

Emma watched and waited. She had to force herself to remain in the car when she heard a blood cuddling scream. A few minutes later Gold was coming out of the house carrying a box. He strode back to the car and took his place in the passenger seat cradling the box in his lap. "Do I want to know what you did?"

"Depends on how far you are willing to go in defeating Regina," Gold said tapping his fingers on the lid of the box that now contained Regina's heart; the final piece in their end game. "I can give you the keys to the kingdom so to speak, but you have to for something for me."

"Here is comes," Emma muttered sliding her gaze sideways to look at Gold.

"You tell Belle nothing of what happened tonight, I will help you regain custody of your son. Do we have a deal?" Gold asked locking his eyes with Emma.

"Sure, but… you agree to help me whenever I ask, no questions asked." Emma negotiated. She was no fool. It was better to court favor with Gold than to risk his wrath. This deal was for Henry as well.

"Agreed and Belle is kept out of it all." Gold stressed.

"Then we have a deal." Emma nodded turning the key bringing the cruise to life. "By the way, what's in the box?"

"The only way you will defeat Regina." Gold slurred. The anger was wearing off; his energy stores were extremely low. Looking at his shoulder he could see a fresh crimson stain. He was bleeding again.

"Oh, crap." Emma turned on the siren and sped back to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her. A/U

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

Note: a time shifts happen.

**FINDING BELLE:**

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Gold stood behind the counter in his shop feeling the extent of his injury; the gunshot wound. His shoulder was still immobilized due to the caution of Dr. Whale who thought it best not to over exert his still healing muscles, tendons, and the artery wall. What the good Doctor didn't know was that Gold could heal this wound in an instant if he chose. If he concentrated long enough he could tap into the magic of the other world, break through the barrier, and draw on the magical energy of their home like a life line. But that concentration took time, took a level of effort he could not spare. Besides magic wasn't supposed to exist in this world and he had expended enough already magically stealing the queens heart. If he hadn't done that then his wound would be healed by now.

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes envisioning a world where he and Belle could live and not have to be bothered by the pettiness of others. In the land of fairy tales they would be able to live together, he could truly love her the way he wanted. In this world he was just a pale shadow of who he used to be. Belle had fallen in love with who he had used to be, but she was becoming attached to who he was now. This world was very confusing and he was more than eager to leave it. The traveling mirror called to him, urged him to step through to once again be immersed in magic, to let it crash over him. It was so tempting. He needed the magic to heal, to be coming strong again, but he wouldn't leave Belle. Not now. Not ever. Just then he little bell over the door jingled as it opened revealing Emma Swan as she walked through. "It's about time you showed up."

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Emma demanded dropping the box on the glass counter. It made the glass rattle and Gold to close his eyes with a wince. Emma had no time for games as she opened the lid to reveal the contents of the box; a heart, a very human looking heart.

"No," Gold shook his head, "This is a way for you to defeat Regina." He looked at the heart feeling not an ounce of remorse for taking it from her chest. When Gold had removed it, he had half expected it to be black; rotten to the core. She had let bitterness and revenge eat her alive. Rumpelstiltskin could remember a time when Regina had been an innocent girl full of life, full of goodness. To think a girl like that could have turned out so evil. If it wasn't so laughable he might actually feel sorry for her.

"This is not funny Gold!" Emma shouted. The irresistible urge to break something was welling up inside of her.

"You wanted a way to stop Regina," Gold pointed out. "This is the only way." A sigh escaped him, "A lot of people need you to break this curse. Living in this world is not for us. We don't belong in a land without magic." Rumpelstiltskin spoke, sincerity coloring his tone.

"You sound like Henry and August." Emma scoffed. Still, the deep niggling feeling ate at her. They were telling her the truth. More than that, she did want to believe, it was just hard when they lived in reality. Fairy tales were for children. Henry had been trying for months since she had come to Storybrooke to get her to believe she was some sort of hero and since August had arrived he had been getting her to try and see the world in a new way, through new eyes. They were succeeded, but the heart was a little more for her to take. Gold seemed to go to the extreme. "What am I supposed to do with this? Drive a steak through it?"

"Overly dramatic, but effective I guess," He answered with a shrug. Gold reached out and closed the lid of the box to stifle the _thump thump_ of the Queens heart. The sound was starting to annoy him. "What magic I had gained I used getting this for you. I do believe 'Thank You' is in order." With a light shove, Gold pushed the box back towards Emma.

"This doesn't help me." Emma snapped throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Do what you want Sheriff." Gold rolled his eyes. "I fulfilled my part of our bargain. You asked for help, I gave it to you. It was you who failed to specify the lengths I should go to." He shrugged again adding, "Kill her. Leave her. It's up to you."

"I can't just kill her!" Emma shouted even though the idea had occurred to her after she opened the box and Gold ad told her it was Regina's heart.

"Sure you can." Gold leaned foreword, "Remember she killed your young man; Graham."

Emma balled her hands into fists. "Graham died of a heart attack." She growled going on the defensive at the mere mention of Graham's name. He had been the first man that had made her feel like she had a chance at staying in one place, and then he died.

Gold held up his right hand, "Believe what you will dearie. Either way, Regina did have a hand in his untimely death, so to speak." The bell jingled again with Belle coming through the door wearing a playful grin. She didn't break stride as she saw Sheriff Swan and her smile never wavered.

Emma glanced back at Belle knowing that she should probably leave now. Taking a step towards the box, Emma once again held it in her hands hearing the light beat of the heart. It nearly made her shudder in disgust. "Thanks for the advice Mr. Gold."

Belle's grin widened at Emma's words. "He gave you free advice…. Wow. He never does that." She taunted him.

"I have been known to offer my wisdom to those who need it." He glared playfully at Belle. She dissolved into a fit of giggles that warmed his heart. Having her back made being in this world all the more tolerable until it was time for them to go home.

"For a price," Belle mimicked him through her giggles. Gold only cocked his head to the side and smirked at her. She loved when he watched her, smirked at her. Everything about him made her happy.

Emma walked past Belle, muttered, "Have a nice afternoon." before she left the pawn shop to get on with the rest of her day.

Gold let Emma go; Belle was coming closer to him. All he could focus on was her. "You seem to be in a good mood dearie." He wrapped her up in his arms kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I have something to tell you." Belle smiled broadly, but found she couldn't find the words to convey the news. In stead she took his right hand and placed his palm low on her abdomen willing him to feel what she was feeling, to know what she knew was in side of her.

Rumpelstiltskin felt momentarily confused as Belle took his hand placing it on her abdomen. He was about to pull his right hand away when he felt it, a tiny spark of life growing inside of her. "Oh, Belle…" His voice was little more than a whisper. Gold couldn't believe it.

"I know your son can't be replaced, but…" Belle started to speak, but he cut her off, kissing her so passionately. She tangled her hands in his hair holding him close, letting him control the kiss.

"My son will always be apart of me, apart of my heart." Gold spoke, wanting her to know how happy he was, "But this child, with you… is more than I even dreamed I would have again." He leaned his forehead to hers, "We're going to be a family."

"You're happy?" Belle questioned. She had envisioned the worst, but hoped for the best. This, his reaction, was the best she had ever hoped for. He was happy that she was carrying his, their, child. They would be a family. It made her think of what his son would think of that. "Would your son be happy for us?"

Rumpelstiltskin cupped her cheek, smiling gently. "Bae, his name was Bae, I think he would be very happy." At least that is what he hoped. Bae had been lost to him for centuries. Sadness settled in him, marring this joyous occasion.

Belle felt the sorrow in him. "What is it?" So many thought careened in her mind at what had made him so suddenly sad. "Tell me please." Taking a step back from him she gave him room to breathe, to pull his thoughts together. It was about his son, that alone should make her move slowly, to take it easy and let him talk when he was ready.

Rumpelstiltskin placed his right hand over his heart, "I told you I lost him, but the truth of it is I was too cowardly to follow him." Pain tore at his heart letting the anguish flood his eyes. "The blood fairy gave my son a way to bring us to this world, a world without magic, to lift my curse. All he wanted was his father." Gold looked at her seeing a reflection of his pain in her eyes. Holding out his hand, Rumpelstiltskin waited for her to place her hand in his.

Belle, without thinking, without hesitation, took his hand. "I forgive you." She whispered knowing that was what he needed to hear. He started to shake his head, to deny her words but Belle said again, "I forgive you and Bae would forgive you." As he had done to her, she kissed his forehead lovingly.

Once again, Gold placed his hand over Belle's lower abdomen feeling the tiny spark of life growing inside of his True Love. He had a chance at a family again. He had a chance to get it right. "Tell me you love me." Gold smiled, once again happy with his life, with Belle, with everything.

Belle felt tears gather in her eyes, spill down her cheeks. "I love you."

"I will spend eternity protecting you and our child. Not even the Evil Queen will harm our family now." Rumpelstiltskin vowed. "We should go home; the traveling mirror should still be connected to this world. We can…"

"You would leave now, even though just two weeks ago said we would stay." Belle was confused, thrilled to think of going home, but to ensure their safety the Evil Queen had to be taken out of play.

"You, our child… You're my responsibility. I have to get you to safety. Regina will…"

"Can't hurt us. If I'm not mistaken you stole the Queens heart." Belle wrinkled her nose with the look of shock cross her love's face.

"You weren't supposed to know about that dearie." Gold looked away. He had done that to Regina in a fit of rage. It had been necessary at the time and now it would turn the tables in Emma's favor.

"Regina thinks you still have her heart, that makes us safe for now." Belle reasoned. "Emma will have what she needs to finally win and then we can go home."

"Yes, home. But, Emma is only meant to break the curse not send us home. Everyone in town will regain their memories, but a huge magical event will be able to send us back to the Fairy Tale world." Gold explained.

"What about the traveling mirror?" Belle asked.

"It would only have enough power for three, maybe four trips, not enough for the whole town." Gold informed once again placing her hand against Belle's abdomen. That was where his child was growing, even now, within her.

"Then how are we going to go home?" Belle wondered. She didn't want her child born in a place with no magic. This was not how their story would end; not here.

Gold could tell her, but Belle had enough to digest as it was. "Right now, I'm not certain dearie." He lied and it made him sick. How could he tell her that when their child was born, enough magic would be released to magically transport the entire town back to the Fairy Tale world? Rumpelstiltskin was of the dark, always would be. Belle was pure light and his balance in this life. Their child, just like Emma, would be a product of great magic. "Emma still has to break this curse holding the town in slumber of false memories. We have time."

**FIVE MONTHS PASS BY:**

Rumpelstiltskin lay in his bed with Belle reclined against a pile of pillows. His lips rained down gentle kisses to her swollen belly where their child was growing as he thought about what to do with Emma. Today had been a most frustrating day with Emma at the center of it. He thought they had her convince when he gave her the Queens heart in a box. But, that hadn't done it. Something else had to be done, a drastic measure. "Sheriff Swan is beginning to annoy me." Gold growled nuzzling Belle's abdomen.

"What happening now?" Belle asked she untangled her fingers from Rumpelstiltskin's hair as he sat up to look down at her. Gold left his hand over her stomach, but his eyes were staring at the wall working out a way to get Emma back on track to break the curse. "Do you want me to talk to her?" She asked gaining his attention this time.

"No, she won't listen to anything we have to say." Gold sighed. "That idiot Jefferson kidnapped her just to force her to make hat work." Had it not been for the Mad Hatter, Emma would have come around sooner. Now she had been pushed back rather than going foreword. Not to mention Regina had been working on her own, deadlier than ever to others choosing to leave Gold and Belle alone. Finally the Queen had learned her lesson in regards to him and what lengths he would go to just to protect his true love and now the very health of his unborn child.

"What will it take?" Belle wondered placing her hand over his. Her pinkie rubbed over the light blue stone set into a gold ring that graced his right ring finger. After they had been shot Gage had vanished into thin air, the town had grown more hectic as well. Happening around them, Mary-Margaret was being framed for murder and evidence was piling up against her. The stranger, August had been poking around town and around her and Rumpelstiltskin for some reason. Some how Belle knew these events were not drastic enough to make Emma a believer.

"Unfortunately, this next move does lie with us. It is Regina's to make, however long it takes her to make it." Gold answered turning from Belle to sit on the edge of the bed facing the fireplace. "We have time for the curse to be broken, but not a lot left." Gently her hand rubbed his shoulder. He smiled at her over his shoulder. Rumpelstiltskin opened the drawer in the night stand where a small velvet box rested. Since they had worked a spell to break his curse, to give her magic, it had bound them heart and soul and made them closer than any husband and wife ever could be. Still, he wanted everyone to know she was his; that he loved her more than anything. Pulling the box out, he turned handing it to her.

Belle looked at the box, taking it on gut reaction. He watched her intently as she fumbled opening the box even though she knew what to expect. The lid opened slowly revealing a gold band with a light blue stone set in the center. It matched the one he wore on his right finger. Belle looked at him, to the ring, and then back to him. "Is this…?" She watched as Gold took the ring from his right finger and placed it on his left ring finger. Gently taking the box from her shaking hands, he pulled the ring out and slid it on her finger. Joy overwhelmed her, bringing tears to her eyes.

"We are already bound closer than any husband and wife could be," Rumpelstiltskin kissed the band, the back of her hand, "But, I want this to be a symbol of…" He had said he loved her many times, but now, the words stuck in his throat. "You are the most precious person in my life. I want everyone to know you're my life, my reason for living, my wife." Easing into her, Gold kissed her sweetly.

Belle felt her heart skip a beat. "Is this how all happy endings are?" She ran the tips of her fingers down his face while her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, my love, our happy ending hasn't even begun. We have a long life to live, to love." Gold kissed her tears away smiling at her. "There is no need to cry."

"I'm a wreck and I can't help but cry…" More tears fell, she couldn't stop them. "I'm pregnant and emotional."

"I think you look radiant, gorgeous…" He kissed her forehead. Belle glowed with an internal light when she was with him in the Dark Castle, but now, she was radiant.

"Flattery works keep going." Belle chuckled stealing another kiss from him. "You're not telling me something. What is it?" Cupping his face, Belle urged him to look at her. She knew he's been resisting telling her something for months, ever since she told him they were going to have a child.

"I told you I didn't know how we were going to go home, that the curse ending wouldn't send us home. It's true Emma ends the curse, but…" Rumpelstiltskin looked away from Belle, "That's not true. I do know." Pulling away from her, he stood up and paced. "When you bring our child into this world, the magic released with shatter the boundary between our worlds," He answered. Though, he would still have to make the finale move to ensure his plan succeeded.

"Oh," Belle fell quiet dropping her hand to her abdomen. "No pressure then." Her life had changed so much upon meeting him. He had saved her from a marriage that would have killed her spirit. He helped her to see through the skin and into the heart of the man hidden in the dark. Belle hadn't known the life she would have had without him. She doubted she would have known true love, true happiness without him. The child she carried, his child, was a product of pure magic from the binding spell they had done to give him back his infinite powers. As with everything else that happened to them, she found she could handle it all.

Across town Regina sat in her study trying to figure out a way to get back at Gold, but try as she might, there was no way she could strike at him. All of his attention would be focused on Belle and the child she carried. He wouldn't let any harm come to them. They would be protected. In the months since losing her heart Regina had seen the curse begin to weaken even though Emma still wasn't a believer. It was only a matter of time; time Regina didn't have. She looked at the bowl of apples she kept on the table. An idea was forming. Now all she had to do was find a way to get it to work. She would have to find another way to bring the poisonous apple that she had used on Snow White into this world; a land without magic. Regina, the Evil Queen, still possessed the hat that belonged to Jefferson, but she would have to wait for the right time, for the Mad Hatter to make a grand reappearance.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her. A/U

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

Note: a time shifts happen.

A/N: Sry for the LONG over due upate. Been working on my novel and it is now completed! Yay for me! I can get back to fanfic! Lmao!

**FINDING BELLE:**

**GRANDMA'S DINER:**

Morning came to Storybrooke with the town getting back to normal. Belle could see the change amongst the people. The tension had drained away after Mary-Margaret had been cleared of all charges. Of course that had been an interesting conversation between her and Gold. He had abducted poor Kathryn just to double cross Regina. Belle understood why he had done it, but it still bothered her that he could do something like that to other people. Rumpelstiltskin had looked at her, caressed her cheek. He told her he would do anything to ensure the Queen's focus was taken off of her, even if his actions were considered evil to her. If Regina was concerned about beating Emma then he would have to make a few grey choices. After that life was slowly returning to normal even though a silent war still raged between the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin. Belle smiled at that thought as her finger fiddled with the gold band on her ring finger. Lucky for her she had been left out of most of it. Regina knew if she came at Belle directly then Rumpelstiltskin would go directly at her with murderous consequences.

The bell above the door jingled bringing Belle out of her silent musings. Where she thought to see Rumpelstiltskin, was actually Regina coming through the door and heading straight for her. Mentally she rolled her eyes while on her face she plastered a fake smile. This was going to be one conversation that was bound to leave her cold, angry, and irritated all at once, but she wouldn't show fear. Regina wouldn't have the power to make her afraid anymore. "Good morning Madam Mayor." Belle greeted with false welcome. Regina only smirked at her before sitting down.

"Good morning." Regina greeted automatically spying the gold band gracing the young woman's finger. "So, are congratulations in order?" she could swallow her pride long enough to get what she wanted. What she needed was to make a deal with Gold and to do that she would have to go through Belle. Gold only did things that were in Belle's best interest now.

"Coming from you?" Belle questioned arching her eyebrow skeptically. "What do you want Regina?" She knew the Queen had to be up to something or else she wouldn't be here talking with her. "I know you're not here to just hold a conversation with me. Tell me what you want so I can tell you to go to hell." It wasn't wise to keep antagonizing the Queen, but for the moment Belle was safe. Regina still believed that her heart was still in the clutches of Rumpelstiltskin and it was already proven he would do anything for Belle. For as long as she could, she would keep up the brave front and show no fear for the Queen to work with.

"So hostile," Regina mused.

"You taught me the value of hate, your majesty, and I hate you." Belle snapped her voice as cold as ice. All the fury she could muster was right at this moment directed at the Queen.

"Alright," Regina admired directness to a point and was amused at the chilliness coming from Belle. "I want to make a deal with your… Well, what do we call him now? Master? Lover?" Regina smiled venomously. She well remembered her conversation with naïve young woman back in the Fairy Tale world when she was running away. Though, she was disappointed to see that the insults hadn't cut as deep as she had thought this time.

Belle called her anger, "He's my husband now." She bit out. "And why, your majesty, would I convey to him a deal you wish to make? What's in it for us?"

"It would be a deal he wants to make." Regina taunted even though she knew the deal was mostly for her, it would keep her from making a move against Rumpelstiltskin or Belle for one more day. That was of benefit to him.

"I doubt that." Belle shrugged. "He's quite content to wait until Emma breaks the curse. Besides he has other things on his mind. Making deal with you, not something he'd want to do." The door to the diner opened again with Emma coming through the door accompanied by Henry. The boy went over to sit at the counter top table while the Sheriff came over her way.

"Belle, Regina." Emma greeted, "Odd to see you two sitting together. Everything alright?" She asked settling her gaze on Belle trying to decipher the look she was being given.

"We're just fine Sheriff," Belle answered. "The mayor just stopped by to inquire about an antique Mr. Gold was acquiring for her. She wanted to know if it had arrived yet." She offered a gentle smile inclining her head. "Well, if you two would excuse me, I should be going." Sliding out of the booth Belle levered herself up and wavered on her feet. Automatically Emma's hand was there to steady her. "I'll let you know when your item has arrived." Belle smiled sweetly at Regina.

"You ok?" Emma gripped Belle's forearm to steady her. She remembered when she had been pregnant; balance was one of the casualties when carrying new life. "Maybe you should sit back down." She suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I'm still getting used to all of this." Belle chuckled finally steady on her feet. "Thank you." Taking her arm from Emma's grip Belle ambled to the door only to be met by Henry. "Well, hello there." She greeted him with a smile.

"Is it ok if I walk with you?" Henry asked. He had wanted to ask her about a few things but never had the time until now, and he had to head to school.

Belle glanced at Emma and then Regina before saying, "Sure," Again she smiled at the young boy. Henry grinned broadly going to the door to open it for her. Belle had been keeping watchful eye on Henry in the last few weeks. The boy had been bouncing back and forth to convincing Emma and when he thought he had her believing she would back slide. Outside in the sun, a smile crossed her face.

"Can I ask you something?" Henry shoved his hands in his pockets looking at all the fairy tale characters walking along the streets, operating their businesses. He was worried that Emma didn't really believe. That night in the woods, seeing the gateway to the other world, it should have been enough. But it wasn't and he was running out of ideas.

"Sure you can, but I have a feeling I know what you're about to ask." Belle lightly touched Henry's shoulder. "You want to know what you can do to make Emma a true believer."

"Yes, do you know how?" Henry lit up with hope. He had done everything he could think of to help open Emma's eyes to the truth, top what was really happening in Storybrooke.

"No, believing is a different process for everyone. You can show Emma all the proof in the world that our home exists, but she's not ready to take that leap of faith." Belle saw the hope fade from Henry's eyes. "I'm sorry. In the end it will be Emma to choose when she's ready to believe." Across the street she saw the stranger who had come to town a few months back; August his name was. The man had been renting a room in the Inn that gold owned. Deep in his eyes, she could see a spark of knowledge. This town, these people, he knew them. "Maybe you should talk to August. He might have a few ideas." Names how power, and just as Belle finished speaking August had crossed the street.

"Did I hear my name?" He smiled at Belle and then he grinned at Henry. "What a lovely morning." As he had stood across the street he knew the brunette on sight. She was Belle. He had heard stories of the girl who lived with Rumpelstiltskin, and now, to see her in person he could see why the all powerful Dark One had asked for her. She was a beauty. In this world she was living with Mr. Gold, the Storybrooke counterpart of Rumpelstiltskin. Even in this world he held considerable power. And now, Belle was carrying the child of Rumpelstiltskin. The world never ceased to amaze him.

"Yes, I spoke your name." Belle smiled in return. "My young friend has a problem that only a writer can solve." She complimented in a round about way.

Up the street Rumpelstiltskin stepped out onto the street to see his wife talking with Henry, and the stranger August W. Booth. Honestly what sort of name was Booth any way? He shook his head, plastering an extremely fake warm welcome on his face as he walked up to where they stood. As he drew closer he could see that Belle had both of her hand propped on her lower back. Tonight he would make note to rub out any aches and pains for her. Idly he reached out, placing his hand on her back giving her the signal she should lean on him as he said, "Good morning Mr.?"

"Booth." August answered with a knowing smile on his face. "And you would be Mr. Gold. I believe I have a room rented in the Inn you own."

"Yes and how are you finding the accommodations?" Gold asked gently rubbing small circles on his wife's back. Belle leaned back into his touch lightly.

"I'm enjoying my respite here. So many interesting people to meet," August smiled at Belle. He knew who she was, who she used to be. "Well, if you will excuse me, I have some roaming to do." August inclined his head offering Belle a small smile, nodded to Gold, and looked at Henry, "Later if you want I can help you with your problem."

"Sure!" Henry smiled and looked at his watch. "Oh, I gotta get to school. Bye Belle," He rushed away.

Belle couldn't resist laughing as the boy hurried off. "He's a darling child." She murmured resting her head on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder. Henry had a warm, caring heart, despite Regina having raised him. Though, knowing her husband he had a plan in place to return Henry to Emma when it was of greatest benefit to him. He was nothing if not a man of careful plans.

"Yes, he is." Rumpelstiltskin was aware of the gentleness in his voice. His own son Bae had been like that. Reaching out to Belle he placed his hand over her swollen abdomen to make a connection with his child. Inside the mother Rumpelstiltskin could feel the contentment of the child being shared with Belle. A girl. His heart swelled. They were going to have a daughter. "Oh my…" He sighed.

"What?" Belle asked putting her hand on top of his. "Is the baby alright."

"Oh yes, more than alright." He smiled at her. "I can tell you what…" Belle covered his mouth and shook her head no.

"Don't tell me." Belle smiled lightly. She dropped her hand so he could speak.

"Alright dearie. I will keep it a secret." Leaning into her, he kissed her forehead lovingly not caring who could see him. Belle and their child were all that mattered to him. They were the ones who had to be protected.

**FOUR MORE MONTHS GO BY:**

Belle woke to the pre-dawn light. She stretched her hand out finding only emptiness. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't beside her. Opening her eyes she saw him sitting beside her, his hand resting on his swollen belly; his eyes were closed. She took a moment to watch him. Every day that passed more and more of his former appearance would bleed through to this reality; only enough to make the Queen beware of him. At his temples a light golden tint had returned hidden only by his hair. The amber of his eyes seemed to glow as they had used to. He was becoming more and more the man she knew, melding with the man she loved. "Have you slept at all?" Belle asked breaking the silence; the stillness.

"Oh yes, but not like I used to in this world. I find I don't need it as much." He answered without missing a beat. Rumpelstiltskin removed his hand and smiled at his wife. "Things are falling into place." He mumbled. The Queen had come into the shop the morning before gloating. It wouldn't end well for Henry; that much he knew for sure.

"Today's the day isn't it?" Belle asked taking his hand and placing it over her swollen abdomen. Their child would be born soon. Belle knew that such a magical even was old magic, the birth of a new life, had so much power all on its own. Though, she also knew the man she loved. He had a plan too. She could see it.

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin lowered his head, "And I fear young Henry will be caught in the cross fire between Regina and Emma." He confessed. Everything he had done had been to keep the boy out of harms way. Regina just kept right on doing things the way she always had.

"Can you stop it?" Belle asked even as she read the answer in his sorrowful eyes. "He shouldn't be made a pawn in this." She snapped.

"No, this will have to play out. For the curse to be broken over the whole town Emma will have to be in great pain at the loss of her son. That alone will save him." Gold replied.

"How?" Belle wanted him to say it. She needed to hear it fall from between his lips.

"A kiss of true love can break any cure." There was no flourish of his hands, not sarcastic tone to his voice. Rumpelstiltskin spoke from experience. At the time he had not been ready for Belle's kiss, her love; their true love. It had scared him and he had lashed out at her. That would be something he could never atone for, but he could try.

"What should I do?" Gently Belle drew the tips of her fingers down his cheek where the light glinted off the brad in her palm; lapis and gold. This was her life, her choice, and now she was going to go home with the man she loved and live once again at the Dark Castle. That should have made her heart beat faster in anticipation, but something held back the joy. She had a bad feeling

"I want to keep you out of harms way." Rumpelstiltskin confessed. For the next few hours by his side was not the safest place for his wife to be. "There is a well out in the forest. It is said that this well can bring back what it lost. I want you to go there and wait for me."

Belle didn't argue, didn't try to bargain with him. She could see the genuine worry in his eyes, feel it in the way he stroked his hand down her stomach. Somberly she nodded with the knowledge that today was the day everything changed. How would it feel to go home? How would it feel to be in a world that made more sense than the one they had existed in for twenty-eight years?

**EARLY AFTERNOON:**

Belle felt her heart heavy with sorrow for Henry even though she had known he would fall victim to the war waged between Emma and Regina . The move that Regina had made had put the boy under a curse; the same curse that had claimed his grandmother Snow White. Tears slipped down her cheeks. This had to stop. Too many people were getting hurt. For her part in helping to send the fairy tale characters home where they belonged, Belle had to do was give birth to her child. "Easy." She muttered shaking her head.

"Belle?"

Her head turned at the mention of her name to see Mary-Margaret coming her way. Belle smiled through the tears. "Hello Mary-Margaret."

"You heard about Henry?" Mary-Margaret asked placing hr hand gently on the young woman's shoulder.

"Yes, the poor boy. Do they know what happened?" Belle placed her hand on Mary-Margaret's. Deep down the fairest beauty in all the land had to know that Henry was related to her. This had to be causing her so much pain. Belle couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like for her.

"No, not yet. The prognosis for him isn't good. I just came from seeing him…" She trailed off feeling another wave of tears threatening to fall. Belle's hand tightened on hers.

"Would you like to walk with me? I'll be glad of the company." Belle offered. Movement helped her and it would help Snow White process her emotions. She had information that she couldn't impart to the grieving woman next to her, but she could offer hollow reassurance. "I'm sure Henry will pull through. He's a strong boy, like his mother." Belle squeezed Snow's shoulder.

"Thank you, and I think I will walk with you. The fresh air might clear my head and help…" She cleared her throat. So may things had happened to her and the latest was Henry getting sick, dying. A kind boy like him should never have been hurt like this.

"Believe in happy endings, they happen." Belle dropped her hand and rubbed a comforting circle on Snow's back. "I speak from experience. I have my happy ending. Henry will pull through this. I know he will." That was she could say, all she was comfortable saying.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Mr. Gold is freed like he knew he would be and he as drawn to the hospital, down to the basement where he found her. A/U

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

Note: a time shifts happen.

**FINDING BELLE:**

**PAWN SHOP:**

Rumpelstiltskin stood behind the glass counter gazing at the tiny vial of True Love that he had bottled so many years ago. He had just conned Regina and Emma out of it with the slightest twinge of guilt. Henry had no right to suffer, but that was what was happening. Though, he had some small measure of satisfaction as he had tied Regina to a chair duct taping her mouth to keep her quiet. Cheating Emma had shot a pang of regret through him, but he knew that Henry would be fine. Emma would save him. Pocketing the vial Rumpelstiltskin slipped out the back door of his shop to head into the forest where Belle waited fro him. He just hoped he was in time.

Each step he took he picked up the pace. Behind him he sensed a shift in the air. Rumpelstiltskin turned into it feeling the pure magic of True Love rush through him. All over his skin tingled; his mind cleared of all the lingering fog. A small crossed his lips. The town would be awake again; everyone would know who they were. It was just one small victory over the curse he created, the curse the Queen enacted. Now, all he had to d was get to Belle.

_Snap!_

Rumpelstiltskin stilled at the sound of a twig snapping. Once again facing the expanse of forest behind him, he saw a figure rushing towards him. Prince Charming. Marginally his shoulders slumped. The last time they had met had ended up in a sword fight and bargain. It was luck that they were both unarmed. "Come to stop me dearie!" He shouted in his familiar taunting tone.

Prince Charming skidded to a halt; he had run flat out the whole way from where he had parked his truck. "I'm looking for Snow." He said between each deep inhalation of breath. It had all happened to fast. One minute he was about to driving out of town, then like a wave crashing into him, he remembered Snow, the life they had, and the curse that had separated them. That was when he had seen Rumpelstiltskin moving through the trees.

"Well, she's not here." Rumpelstiltskin motioned to the woods around them. All though he had an inkling as to where she could be. He hoped that Belle had made it to the fountain, even if she had help.

"I saw her go for a walk with your wife." Charming straightened catching his breath. He squared his shoulders, shooting an unfriendly glare at the man before him.

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes mentally shaking his head. "Belle…" He didn't have time for this. Turning from the Prince, he once again set of for where he told Belle to wait for him. "If she is with Belle, then I know where your wife is. You might as well follow me dearie."

Charming made sure to stay just a few paces behind Rumpelstiltskin. He wasn't quite sure what the imp was up to, but if it could lead him to Snow then for now he would follow. All he wanted was to find Snow White.

**THE FOUNTAIN:**

Belle sat on the blankets that had been left there. She shook her head knowing that it was Rumpelstiltskin. He never ceased to amaze her. She leaned against the trunk of the tree feeling pain radiate out over her body. A small contraction had started the same time the burst of True Love spread through the forest. Belle felt it and so did Mary-Margaret. She reacted as if she had been struck, looking around trying to remember where she was. Belle yelled in pain as another, stronger, contraction hit her.

Snow set aside her confusion dropping down beside Belle. She could see the young woman was in terrible pain. "It's going to be ok. Just breathe." Taking Belle's hand Snow tried to help her to calm down. Snow still felt disoriented as she held tight to Belle's hand. "It's ok." She soothed over and over. Memories of her giving birth to Emma flooded her mind. Snow knew very well the pain Belle was being put through.

Belle put her hand flat down on her abdomen trying in vain to sooth her child as Snow tried to sooth her. It wasn't working. The mark on her palm started to heat up with the flow of magic through her. Feebly Belle cried out, "Rumpelstiltskin!" She had a small hope that he was close enough to hear her.

An answering voice echoed along the trees, "Snow!"

Snow White stood from Belle's side, "Charming!" She called out just barely making out two figures coming towards them. One of them she knew was Charming. The other had to be Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle could feel him coming closer. Everything around her seemed to take on a new life. Again she shouted, "Rumpelstiltskin!" This time her tone took on an angry note. She needed to see him, to grasp his hand as another wave of pain took her. Their child was being born whether she wanted to wait or not. "Where are you?!"

Rumpelstiltskin came around the base of the large tree Belle was leaned against. He dropped down to her side, took her hand, and leaned in to kiss her brow. "Here, I'm right here." Gently he kissed her forehead again.

"Good," Belle tightened her hand on his riding the wave of another contraction. She knew enough to know that they were too close together and too soon. "This is happening too fast." Belle snapped. "Oh," she groaned, "I hate you right now."

"I know," Rumpelstiltskin smirked in spite of himself. He kept his hand in Belle's lending her as much of his strength as he could. Sitting down next to her, Gold looped his arms around her, urging her to drape her arms over his shoulder.

"What can I do?" Snow asked.

"Help her when the time comes." Rumpelstiltskin answered gritting his teeth. Belle dug her fingers into his back. The vial in his pocket felt like a stone. "Just breathe." It was pointless to try and soothe her, still he tried.

"I am breathing." She growled. "I know, how about you have this child and I'll tell you to breathe." Again she tightened her hold on him letting out a scream. Belle tried to focus past the pain, tried to breathe, but all the pain over loaded her. At least she had her love holding on to her, helping her through this.

Charming looked from Belle to his wife and then at Rumpelstiltskin. "There was something you were coming out here to do, what was it?" He asked crouching down next to the most powerful man in all the realm. Right now he didn't see the coldness in his eyes; he couldn't see cruelty twisting his lips into a sarcastic smile. All Charming saw was a man worried about the woman he loved.

Rumpelstiltskin reluctantly let go of Belle sensing a momentary relief from her pain. He fished the vial out of his pocket looking at Charming, "Take this over to the well, pull out the stopper, and drop it in." Handing it over he continued to speak, "It will hopefully transport everyone home." Charming nodded, moving away leaving Rumpelstiltskin to turning his attention to Snow White.

Snow removed her sweater looking up at Belle, "Ok, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push." Belle nodded sharply. Her face was red, drenched in sweat. "You can do this." Snow reassured. She could well remember all the pain she had bringing Emma into the world.

Rumpelstiltskin once again took Belle's hand whispering, "I love you."

Belle tried to smile, "I know…"

"Ok, Belle, push."

Belle pushed while clamping her hand down on Rumpelstiltskin's. "Oh gods!" She screamed. For the next few moments everything happened in fragments. Belle could hear Snow telling her to push. She could hear her love saying he loved her over and over. Belle could even hear her own voice straining, feeling the roughness. Then she was holding her daughter in her arms and she was crying. Tears stained her face. Belle breathed out shakily looking at Rumpelstiltskin; he too had tears in his eyes. All that was eclipsed, the joy, the wonderment of holding new life, by a monstrous swirling haze of magic rolling out up through the well and spreading fast. It enveloped them all. Belle could feel the magic tingling along her skin.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled Belle and his newborn daughter against him as the cloud of Magic enveloped them. This would take them home, every fairy tale character; including the Queen. That last thought didn't bother him, not when he had Belle and their daughter. He had found in this world more than he thought he would; he was once again reunited with Belle. That was more of a gift than he deserved. Holding her close he waited for the tingling magic to die down. When next he opened his eyes he looked around settling on Charming and Snow White.

Coming home must have brought back former looks. Rumpelstiltskin looked at his hands; his skin was golden, magic was coursing through him. Silk encased his torso, leather molded to his legs, a vest hugged his chest, and his boots her laced up good and tight. Snow White was in a white shimmering gown and her long black hair cascaded around her in loose black ringlets. Standing opposite her, Charming had his worn leather pants on, his boots, a white traveling shirt, and his leather jacket. "We're home." He muttered.

"Yes, we are." Belle agreed. She leaned down to kiss her daughters forehead. "We're where we belong." To her left Rumpelstiltskin kissed her temple. Leaning her head back she looked at him and saw the man she had fallen in love with. He was golden skinned, his eyes shown bright amber, and his hair was back to the crimped style she had itched to run her fingers through.

Snow turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "You did it," Her tone held amazement. "I can't believe we're home." Snow took Charming's hand turning to look out over the forest. They were close to the castle.

"Don't thank me dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said. "It's Belle and our daughter who cancelled out the power of The Queen's spell to bring us home." He knelt once more kissing her temple. Belle's head rested immediately on his shoulder. Rumpelstiltskin would have to take her home soon.

"What in the hell happened?!"

Snow and Charming turned to see Emma stumbling out of the woods with Henry coming behind her. "Emma?" Snow shook her head finally seeing her daughter for the woman she was. She reached out, lightly cupping her daughters face. "This is… all too real." Snow whispered. "Welcome home Emma." Snow reached out to her daughter.

"I hate to break up this family reunion, but I have to get Belle and …"

"Sorsha," Belle interrupted holding her daughter close. The baby had perfect pale skin and would grow to look like a delicate balance of her and Rumpelstiltskin. He knelt down with her again, but instead of kissing her, he dropped a delicate kiss to their daughters head. Belle started to cry tears of joy.

"I'll get you home soon enough my love." Rumpelstiltskin assured looking around. He felt slightly out of place with Snow White, Charming, Emma, and a few others coming out of the trees. Everyone had been restored to their former lives.

"You're more than welcome at our castle. It's not far." Snow offered.

"I'd rather take her to the Dark Castle." Rumpelstiltskin spoke quickly. He wanted to be far away from the Charming's as he could get.

"The Dark Castle is on the other side of the Enchanted Forest…" Belle reached her hand up to take his. "It won't hurt to travel with them and then go home. I need rest." She reasoned and in his eyes she could see him giving in.

"Are you sure?" Rumpelstiltskin crouched down resting his hand against his daughter and his other hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Yes." Belle answered.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

The castle was quiet in the early red dawn breaking over the peaceful fairy tale world. Everyone was at home where they belonged living the lives that had been ripped away from them because of the curse that had been created out of pain and loss; enacted out of vengeance. Now it was broken because of true love and a new life. Rumpelstiltskin stood at one of the various large glass windows looking out over the landscape with his two day old daughter in his arms. Sorsha stared up at him intently with her brilliant blue eyes flecked with iridescent amber. He smiled broadly. She was truly his daughter and he couldn't be happier.

"You don't sleep much do you?" Emma had been watching him for the last few minutes as he stood staring out the window. It was so odd to see Mr. Gold in his true form of Rumpelstiltskin. Mr. Gold had been dressed in tailored suits and worn silk ties. Rumpelstiltskin was clad in knee high boots intricately laced up with leather pants molded to his legs. Gone were the tailored shirts to be replaced with silk poet shirts. The one he wore was of a deep purple being covered by a crimson vest. He was a stark contrast to Mr. Gold. Emma wasn't sure which version she trusted less.

"I don't need to. Besides Sorsha was awake and I thought I would bring her here to make sure she didn't wake Belle." Rumpelstiltskin answered turning from the window to face Emma Swan. "Are you finding it hard to be here?" He asked seeing that she still wore her red leather vest, her jeans, boots, and her black t-shirt. She was home and yet he could ell Emma felt out of place.

"I don't know this place." Emma admitted resting her hands on her hips. "I believe I'm here, but I don't believe it." She shrugged going to the window. "I don't know if that makes any sense to you or not." Lightly she leaned her forehead to the cool glass seeing the dark of night being chased away by the red dawn.

"It makes perfect sense dearie." Rumpelstiltskin was without his usual flare of the dramatic. "But, you'll find a home here with your family." He moved over next to her. "There is a place for you here."

Emma looked at him then down at his daughter. She had slipped into sleep while they had been talking. "Home huh? Is this where you'll be?" Emma asked motioning to the castle around them.

"No, I live past the mountains in the Dark Castle." Rumpelstiltskin motioned with his head back towards the window.

"The Dark Castle?" Emma questioned.

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin smirked at her. "It's different than the name suggests." He assured wishing he was there right now, roaming the halls carrying his daughter. 'Home is where the heart is.' Rumpelstiltskin thought. Soon enough he would be there.

"Belle?" Emma wondered but knew she was right. "That cup you had, the one with the chip in it. What was so important about it? She had wanted to know since she had come back that day to see him holding onto it for dear life while he sat in the jail cell. At the time Emma thought it odd he would be holding a chipped china cup so tenderly. She would have asked him about it, but she had so many other things on her mind at the time.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked at the memory. "I may have made a minor quip that caused her to drop the cup of tea she had poured." That memory never failed to bring a smile to his face. "Don't worry Emma, you'll find your own memories here soon enough." He had turned away to head back to his quest chamber when he paused, "Maybe you should try to sleep for a little while." He suggested and then walked off down the corridor. "A clear mind can do you wonders."

Belle woke to the morning sun streaming in through the window casting patterns on the stone floor. Across from the bed Rumpelstiltskin lounged in an opulent chair with their daughter sleeping in a magically created crib. She couldn't help the broad smile that came over her. "Morning," Belle mumbled sitting up to stretch. There was something so homey about seeing him sitting next to their daughter watching her with his intense stare. She breathed deeply taking in the familiar scent of home, of the fairy tale world.

Silently Rumpelstiltskin pushed out of his chair to sit on the edge of the bed facing her, "Good morning." Exercising the full range of his now fully restored powers, Rumpelstiltskin conjured a red rose. "Here." She accepted it bringing it up to inhale the delicate fragrance. Instantly he was back in that moment on that day when he had first given her the rose. More than anything he wanted to be in his home remembering every single moment of Belle's time there.

"You're ready to go home." Belle stated seeing the look of longing flash across his eyes. In truth she was as well. It was nice being the guests of Snow White and Prince Charming, but Belle was ready to be at home. The Dark Castle was where she belonged in this world. "I am missing all the comforting sights of home."

Later that afternoon, Belle stood in the main entrance hall holding Sorsha while talking with Snow White. She was sad to be leaving, but happy to be going home to start a life that included Rumpelstiltskin. "Thank you for your generous hospitality." Belle said smiling warmly at Snow who stood next to her daughter Emma and her grandson Henry.

"You, your family, are welcome here." Charming piped up as she stood opposite Rumpelstiltskin.

"Thank you dearie," Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "If I can ask, what happened to the Queen?" He had been lurking when soldiers had come to the castle with he Queen in chains. That had made him immensely happy to see.

"She's currently occupying your former cell." Charming answered. It was a small amount of poetic justice. The cell designed for Rumpelstiltskin now held Regina more effectively than a normal prison cell.

"I like that." Rumpelstiltskin angled his head to the side.

"Thought you might," Charming responded. "Even though it was built to keep you contained, it works just as well for her too."

Belle turned her eyes to Rumpelstiltskin watching as he spoke with Charming about the fate of Regina. It was fitting that the cell made to hold him now housed the Queen. They could only hope that she never found a way out. Rumpelstiltskin turned to her then, a gleam in his eyes that made her chuckle. He came to her putting his arm around her waist like he had the first time they met. With ease Rumpelstiltskin guided her and their daughter out into the warm spring day towards home.

**THE END**


End file.
